The Beauty and The Geek
by vixen1836
Summary: Edward Cullen is a painfully shy intellectual desperately in love with his quiet, beautiful classmate Bella Swan. Slight Twilight Parody. Originally written for The Sexy Edward Contest. Expanded from one-shot to novella. RATED M. AU/AH/OOC. EPOV/BPOV.
1. His Unrequited Love

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Edward Cullen is a painfully shy intellectual desperately in love with his quiet, beautiful classmate Bella Swan. Slight Twilight Parody. Originally written for The Sexy Edward Contest. Expanded from one-shot to novella. RATED M. AU/AH/OOC. EPOV/BPOV.**

**The banner for _The Beauty and the Geek_ is here: http://i43{DOT}tinypic{DOT}com/27y5zly{DOT}jpg**

* * *

**Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest**

**Author: Vixen1836**

**Type of Edward: Quiet, Geeky Edward**

**Story type: All Human/Alternate Universe/OOC EPOV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

* * *

I arrived at class five minutes early just so I could watch her arrive. When she walked in, I didn't even look up. Somehow, I knew it was her. I'd tried to lie to myself about my draw to her, making excuses and justifications, explaining away that these feelings were only to be expected. Any guy would be interested in her. She was perfect after all. Witty, funny, intelligent, beautiful, sweet…

I'd never really thought of anyone this way before. There was something about _her_. Something that I couldn't pinpoint. Something about the way she smiled sweetly, something about the way her eyes sparkled when she caught me staring at her…

Soon enough, I'd been forced to acknowledge it. I was in love with Bella Swan.

Twice a week - like some crazy person - I found myself anxiously anticipating her arrival to class. I watched her again as she took the steps of our classroom one at a time. Her subtle beauty was breathtaking. She was moving slowly, calculating each step, determined not to repeat last week's tumble. Well, actually, it wasn't just last week. She appeared to be quite clumsy; I had seen her fall twice since we'd had this class together.

In both instances, I'd come out of my seat to help her, only to be thwarted by Mike Newton, football jerk extraordinaire. Last time, he'd taken the opportunity to covertly grope her as he helped her up, winking at his fellow jocks after settling her in her seat. She had been too humiliated to notice his greedy hands. So, he was only encouraged further when she thanked him profusely for his help. Once she was seated, she'd looked back and forth between Mike and myself with a curious expression on her face. I was humiliated when I'd realized that her flustered expression was probably in response to the fact that while they were both seated, _I _was still standing. And, I was also staring at her. Of course, Mike hadn't even noticed me.

As I'd taken my seat, I heard him lean over to whisper something to his ridiculous teammates about "hitting that". I was furious at the very prospect of Mike Newton's hands being anywhere near her again. She didn't seem interested in him, but… then again…what girl wouldn't be interested in Mike Newton? He was the campus superstar.

I stifled a longing sigh as I watched her take the steps. She finally reached her place, but instead of taking her usual seat, she stopped and then took another calculated step to my row. I looked down, pretending to read. I didn't want to stare at her. She'd already caught me so many times. Besides, unlike the rest of these idiots, I knew that it made her uncomfortable. And then, Bella came to a stop next to me. The side of my face grew hot, as she looked down at me, expectant.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Bella." I replied weakly.

I winced at the sound of my own voice. Did I just croak? Why was she standing at my row? She'd always been very nice, smiling frequently, but she'd never said my _name_ or gone out of her way to _talk _to me. What could she want from me…Edward Cullen…nerd extraordinaire?

Beautiful girls like Bella did not usually talk to guys like me.

Mike Newton and his football entourage entered, boisterous and booming with laughter. We both looked down towards the door, but as she watched them, I watched her. I couldn't help but admire the way her dark blue blouse set off her radiant complexion. Her eyes, her lips, her rosy cheeks were magnificent. Her long brown hair was tousled, windswept perhaps. Scattered strands littered her soft shoulders.

Suddenly, she shifted her weight and looked at me. Her eyes were anxious. I was staring again and I felt my face grow even hotter as I looked away from her, staring aimlessly at my book. _Great..._

"Um, I was wondering if I could sit by you today…" she whispered, glancing again at Mike Newton's group. "we have the writing team project and…I figured it would be nice to partner-up…you know, I always have trouble with the names and dates of all of those battles…" she laughed nervously.

_What?_ Was I dreaming? I blinked at her. She shifted her weight again, expecting an answer. Mike's obnoxious group ascended the stairs and she looked away toward them again. My mind reeled for a second too long and she misinterpreted my hesitation. As always, my words failed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you didn't have a partner…don't –"

_No! No way!..._"_No_, Bella, it's okay. I don't have a partner. I'd love to work with you," I said in a rush of words, a little too anxious.

She smiled in relief. I stared at her stupidly. She raised her brows at me as if to encourage me to continue speaking, but I didn't have anything else to say. Was I supposed to say something else? I was dumbstruck. I'd had _very _little experience with girls…was there some polite convention that I was missing?

"Since we're working together, can I sit by you today?"

_Oh, God._ She'd already asked me that! _Idiot!_

"Of course!" I practically shouted. "I'm so sorry, please sit down."

I stood up, moving to the right to let her pass, but as I moved right, she did also. I moved left and she countered my movement again. The third time was the charm and we laughed nervously together as she took her seat next to me. Mike Newton watched the exchange from his row. He looked thoroughly confused, but I could not focus on him. The girl, no…the woman, I was in love with, the woman I'd been dreaming of for eight weeks was sitting right next to me! I couldn't think. It was too much, too soon. To sit by me and be my partner? The project was our mid-term; it would count for thirty percent of our entire grade. We would be working together for several hours _at least_…

"Hey! Cullen! Using your awesome_ nerd skills_ to tutor now?" Mike taunted from his seat three rows down. "Bella, baby, you don't have to sit by him if you don't want to. I was gonna ask you to be my partner for our project. Wanna sit down here?"

I bristled at his familiarity. '_Bella, baby'._ The image of me, launching towards Mike from my seat to pulverize his face flooded my mind. I was no muscle bound steroid monger, but I _was_ deceptively fit. He would probably win, but I'd get in some good punches…

"Thank you, Mike," she responded politely. "but, Edward and I have planned on partnering-up for quite some time and we have most of our outline completed already."

She lied smoothly, sweetly. Mike and I both gawked at her, but she smiled back at me.

"Suit yourself, babe." he said, frowning before turning his back to us, laughing with his friends over another stupid joke.

My brain did back flips. Did she just turn down Mike Newton for me? _Yes, yes she did. _My ego flapped its magnificent wings, took off into the fresh air, soared to the highest possible altitude, and then…plummeted into a nasty, suicidal death spiral as I realized that she probably really _did_ have trouble with the material. Why else would she turn him down? Mike Newton would be no help to her with this assignment. Despair set in.

But, I resolved myself to stop complaining and just enjoy the fact that she'd spoken to me. _"Edward…can I sit by you today?"_ I let the sound of her voice as she said my name ring around in my head. It made me dizzy. I wanted to talk to her again, but I couldn't seem to find the right words to say. All of my ideas for small talk seemed woefully inadequate. Salvation arrived as Professor Norris entered, calling the class to order. He spent the hour reviewing the D-Day Invasion of Normandy in meticulous detail. I wanted to listen, but it was so hard to focus. She was so close. I could smell her perfume.

Eventually, I found distraction in my note taking. I scrambled to write every single word that came from the instructor's mouth. As I kept busy, I concentrated intently on not allowing my mind or my eyes to wander toward her or over her. Once, she'd tapped her pen against the desk in an anxious, quick rhythm. She'd looked almost nervous, too.

As the instructor closed the class, he confirmed that the mid-term would be a team project. We were to produce a ten-thousand word essay on the entire invasion of Normandy. _Ten-thousand word essay?_ Excitement and anxiety pushed through me; I would be alone with her for at least five or so hours at some point.

Class dismissed and everyone began to leave but us. I struggled to find words to say.

"So, it looks like our rough draft is due next week," she said first. "Would you like to get started tonight?"

Tonight? A Friday night? "Uh, sure…but, it's a Friday night, you don't have other plans…?"

"Well, no…should I have other plans?" she asked, laughing sweetly. She didn't mock me though. When I didn't answer her right away, her brows rose in curiosity. She was patiently waiting for me to speak again...

"Oh, I thought…" What did I think? I couldn't imagine Bella Swan wanting to waste a Friday night studying with me. I'd seen her with her friends, I knew the type of crowd she ran with, I had assumed she would have a party to go to, or something way more interesting than hanging out with me.

"We can do it another time, it's okay…"

"I don't have plans." I blurted and immediately stifled another groan. This was the consequence of speaking.

"Great, then it's a date," she said, cheerfully. "I'll see you tonight…oh, is your place okay? My roommates are a little…well; let's just say it would be weird."

The thought of the awkward looks all those beautiful girls might give me sent another flitter of nerves through me. My mind began to race again. _Ha!...the beauty and the geek..._wait, did she say date?_…not 'study date'_…did we have a date? _No…of course not!_

"Sure, sounds great…see you at seven, then?" I said uncertainly. Was this a joke? Maybe _this_ was what Mike Newton had been laughing at? I shot a suspicious glance at Mike's chair, but he was already gone.

"Sounds good. So...can I have your address?" she asked, perplexed by my expression. She was probably regretting this already. I gave her my address, and as she scribbled it on her notebook, I couldn't help but stare at her lips as she repeated each word after me. They were so soft and full. I could just imagine what they would feel like.

Suddenly, she got up to from her seat. I rose awkwardly to let her pass, but I didn't trust myself to take the steps just yet. I waved goodbye to her and pretended to rummage through my bag as my thoughts swirled around in a chaotic storm of questions. I felt dizzy, again. She had said date. What did that mean? Why did she turn Mike Newton down? Did she dislike him? Did she see past his overgrown muscles? Maybe Bella _was_ different. She's so nice. She's so pretty. _I love her…_

I groaned again, disgusted by my own pitiable pining. And then, the realization that my apartment was a disaster broke me from my swoon. _Gah! _I rushed home, driving dangerously. I ran inside and cleaned quickly. It really wasn't _that_ messy, but without much of a social life, my apartment was sort of my place. I was either here, at the campus, or at the bookstore, which is why I'd gotten an apartment instead of a dorm. I was always at home. _That's actually quite depressing when you think about it..._

Annoyed by my own pessimism, I tried to just focus on cleaning. Eventually, my mood soared and I was excited about the prospect of seeing her outside of class, outside of my fantasies...

Deep down, I wanted to impress Bella. My obsession was more than just unrequited, desperate, pathetic love. I really wanted to get to know her. She was so nice and so pretty...and her kind eyes...and her exquisite figure...

And that's why my severe affection for her was so frightening...Girls like Bella didn't usually get to know quiet guys like me.

But, what could I do? I could try to show her that although I was no Mike Newton, I had qualities that were still worthy of her attention. I did fun things, even if they weren't necessarily normal. And, I wanted her to extend me the chance.

So, my plan was decided. I would be myself, make conversation, and just _act natural_. By six-thirty, my apartment was tidy and I sat idly watching the clock, thinking hard. I felt a little confident, sort of. How much more could I really prepare? My apartment was clean, I'd taken a shower, and I'd changed into my coolest outfit: dark jeans, and a green shirt. Actually, I wasn't positive that it was cool, but it was my best option. In ninth grade Betsy Coleman told me, specifically, that green was my best color. Of course, that was right before I'd tried to kiss her. That had been a _total_ disaster. I'd cut my lip on her braces and then decided to give up completely after we'd bumped foreheads. Twice.

Besides Betsy, I'd only been with one girl, my first and only girlfriend. We'd had the same piano instructor. One time, at Piano Camp, things had gotten completely out of hand. It was so weird afterwards that we'd never spoken again. _Why am I thinking about this now? _I wrung my hands and concentrated on breathing. I practiced a few conversation starters: the weather, our professor, the assignment…but they all came out ridiculously lame. I watched the clock in a frenzy of nerves as it marched to its own beat, torturing my soul with each tick. She was going to laugh at me.

Then, right at seven o'clock, she knocked.

I rushed to the door, almost tripping, stopping just short of the threshold for a pep talk: _Calm down. You will scare her with_ _your desperation. She is a lady, treat her as such…you are a smart guy, you can be funny…well, mostly…and, she is very nice, very sweet...just act natural…_

She knocked again_. _I opened the door too quickly and…fell apart. I almost gasped. Bella stood on my doorstep in a pretty, jeweled purple blouse that clung to her curves. The deep color set off the cream of her skin perfectly. To make matters worse, her flowing brown skirt stopped right above her knees. I'd never seen her legs before. I fought the urge to stare and instead, focused on her face. Her warm eyes were open and kind, making the challenge a little easier.

"Hi, Edward," she said, smiling. "I like your apartment complex, it's really nice. I'm kind of jealous; I wish I had my own place…" her voice trailed off.

"Er, thanks…do you want to come in?" _No, Edward, I just came to stand in your doorway. _

"Thanks." She nodded, stepping across the doorway. She was in my house. I began to panic again.

What now? All my lines of small talk seemed even feeble and I had no idea what to say. I'd never been truly alone with a _woman_ before, let alone the _woman of my dreams, _the woman I was madly in love with!

I had the urge to throw up, but I took a deep breath instead. She walked in, setting her bag down at the table and smiled at me again. I smiled back nervously. She was here, in my apartment. _For real_.

The whole entire universe laughed at me in unison.

Inconspicuously, I leaned against the wall, praying for support. Should I have asked her if I could take her bag? If she wanted to sit down? Take her on a tour? What next? I opened my mouth to speak, but I lost my nerve as she smiled and nodded to my wall of books. I smiled back and watched her cross my living room affording me the opportunity to finally see her legs. She bent elegantly toward the shelf to finger the spines of my worn books. I shamelessly admired her. Her legs were even better than I'd imagined.

"Wow, you've got so many books, Edward…" she muttered, reading and looking through each one. _That's because I'm a gigantic nerd._ Ugh, what did that mean? Was that good or bad?

"Cool…" she whispered, pulling one book from the shelf.

Relief rocked me onto my heels as I realized that she might be impressed by my collection. Once in class, I caught a glimpse of _The Age of Innocence_ from her bag...I knew it wasn't for an assignment. Of course, she'd like my classics. _Idiot! You should have moved your Charles Dickens collection set from the boxes in the closet!_

"Wow, this is a great collection…Rudyard Kipling…Emily Dickinson…such awesome poetry collections here."

"Yeah, uh, my favorite poem of all time is Kipling's, _If,_" I managed in an even tone.

"I'm a Whitman fan myself, but then again, it's hard to appreciate poetry and _not_ like Kipling…don't you think?"

_Whitman. Wow. _That was a question, right? I managed an "mm-hmm" and she turned to face me, glancing briefly at my eyes before she turned away to set the book back, only to take another. I watched her look at the book and then back to me. I immediately got lost in her gaze. Her eyes were so expressive, but what did she see when she looked at me? I felt as if I was missing something. Yes, there was something in her eyes…something I could not decipher. She turned back to the book and I watched a pretty smile curve at the edge of her mouth as she read. Why was I just standing here? Had she noticed?

"Uh, can I get you anything to drink?" I offered. It seemed like the polite thing to ask.

"Yes, actually, do you have water?"

"Sure."

I ran the water, waiting for it to cool. As I filled the glass, I looked back at her from the kitchen. My heart skipped as I took her in. Her long dark hair ran the length of her back. I saw myself taking her around the waist, wrapping my fingers in it, pulling her close to me, relishing in the feel of her soft body pressed against mine, her lips were soft and delicate, I attacked them like the fervent admirer that I was, desperation permeated my kiss as I hungered for her taste, her feel… I winced as a little moan escaped from the very back of my throat. It was quiet, but still inexcusable. _Act natural!_

As if she heard me, she turned, smiling again, catching my eyes in an open stare. A little grin caught her lips again and something about it struck me. It seemed like the same expression that was present in her eyes. What was I missing? Was this awkward for her too? _It does not help her that you are a total creep checking her out when her back is turned!_

I turned away from her quickly as the overflowing water spilled onto my hands. _Damn!_ I grabbed a towel and tried to clean up the water so she wouldn't wonder why the outside of the glass was wet. _That would be interesting to explain..._

This was not working. Was I even capable of being around her without staring? No, I was not. I wanted her company, but this would never work. The sooner I could get her out of here, the better…for her. I was too lame. Sadness washed through me, but I knew I could do nothing about it. It would be best to get this over with so I could return to my impossible fantasies. At least there I did not mumble, bumble, and stumble like a complete imbecile. _Just get through tonight and then come up with an excuse, coward!_

I took a deep breath and made my way to the table, setting the glass down at her spot to indicate I was ready to begin. She joined me quickly. As took her seat next to me, I was even more nervous than before. The proximity of our bodies was almost intimidating, electrifying. Why did I not sit across from her? Would my closeness make her uncomfortable? _Great, you cannot move away now!_

I focused on ignoring the soft aroma of her perfume.

"So, where do you want to begin? I was thinking that maybe we could start at the very beginning, maybe as a review. What do you think?" I asked, sounding more businesslike than I felt.

I looked up to meet her eyes and she stared back, deeper than before. I felt a shock of something new, something different, and something…exhilarating pass between us. _Uh…it's _your_ imagination!_

I shook off the thought as I took in her warm eyes. They were alert and inquisitive. She blinked as if she felt something too. A warm rosy pink appeared on her cheeks; she was blushing at me. _God, she's pretty._ I had to look away, back to my book, to avoid staring again.

"Sure. I took a lot of notes, but I wasn't sure how to really incorporate those into the project, do you have a place you want to start?" Did I? I'd not even thought of the project at all. I had been thinking of her all day.

"Not really, but we can work together," I said, meeting her eyes again.

Our gaze locked, but this time I was certain something passed between us. I wished that I could be sure she felt it too. She leaned slightly forward and her lips parted as she searched my eyes. Her expression was confusing. What was she looking at?

_Oh God, please... I hope I don't have anything on my face. _She sensed my panic, but she didn't laugh. She looked down and giggled lightly; it was a musical sound. I struggled for words to break the uncomfortable silence, but I came up short.

"You know, Edward…I have to tell you something that might be kind of embarrassing," she said, breaking the silence first.

_Oh, no._ It was surely coming now. My heart began to race and I swayed a little in my seat, drunk from the anticipation of inevitable mortification.

The universe let out a sharp cackle.

"Well, it's just that your eyes are very nice and it's almost impossible to focus on anything when you look at me like that."

I blinked; unsure as to whether that was a kindly delivered admonishment for my ogling, or a compliment? I couldn't decide. She bit her bottom lip a little in hesitation and a wave of desire passed through me. What did she mean by '_look at me like that'_?

I stared at her in complete confusion.

"I mean, I really, _really_ can't concentrate," she said, letting out another laugh that rang around in my head. It _was_ a compliment. She'd complimented _me, _complimented my_ eyes_. I laughed with her, but I wasn't sure why. _Say something back!_

"Oh, well thank you…yours aren't too bad yourself…" _ugh, that did not even make sense!_

She giggled again, but it was delightful and carefree. I laughed nervously with her again.

"Well, thanks. I guess it's your shirt, the green really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks, Bella." _No, thank you, Betsy Coleman! _

I broke from her gaze and stared downward, reading nothing in the textbook, looking for a place to start. I was not even on the right chapter. She was still watching me and I felt an all too familiar sensation light up my face. Embarrassment. Of course. I heard my heart pounding and said a silent prayer that she couldn't hear it, too. I concentrated on flipping through the pages to look for a starting point.

"Uh, so maybe we –"

She lifted her hand and rested it on the top of mine, stopping me from movement. I froze as the heat of her small hand seemed to ignite a fluttering sensation in my stomach.

"Edward," she muttered. An odd, almost husky tone was present in her annunciation of my name. It sent another little current of something unfamiliar through me.

"Y-yea," the croak was back.

My eyes locked into hers and we blinked together. I felt the energy course through us again; she felt it too. She half-smiled at me and tilted her head. Her eyes moved to my mouth. Slowly, she leaned her body forward, bringing her angelic face closer. Quick bursts of confusion and disbelief electrified me. She wanted to kiss me? Me._ Move idiot!_

Her lips touched mine and my head spun. I wanted to throw up again, but the feeling was too nice. Her lips were just as soft as I'd dreamed. I tried to concentrate on not being too careless with my mouth. I _did not_ want to bump foreheads. Fear and anxiety pushed me into a dizzy state again. _Whatever you do, do not bite her!_

As she continued to kiss me, I was surprised and eased by the way we fit together nicely. I kissed her softly until she started moving her mouth against mine a little harder...

That slight change in pressure snapped something into place. All of the sudden, the culmination of dozens of dreams, fantasies, and thoughts slammed together generating arousal in my body, a longing in my hands, and urgency in my mouth. I had no dominion over my urges as my hands moved of their own volition to the sides of her face, pulling her closer. In response, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me forward. Her skin was so soft; her lips were so warm. _Oh God, was this real?_ _Just shut up and enjoy it before she realizes what she's done!_

She kissed me perfectly and playfully. She kept nibbling on my mouth in between kisses. I wanted to chuckle with delight at the feeling of her teeth biting me softly, but I refrained. To chuckle would surely risk snorting.

And then, reality hit me in one swift motion. Disappointment crushed me. Eventually, she would understand what she was doing and…when she did…it would all be over. I argued with myself over whether to stop it first, to prevent further embarrassment, but my desire for her won out. Besides, I would probably never kiss her again, so I might as well enjoy it until she pushes me away. If this was going to be only time with her, I wanted to_ really_ kiss her.

As soon as I made the decision, my body developed a will of its own. I kissed her harder and she reciprocated. It felt so nice, but I wanted more. I pulled away slightly from her mouth, hoping the gesture would encourage her to open it for me. She understood. I entered her mouth, savoring the intimacy. She sighed quietly as we met with smooth, fluid synergy. At her sound, another current of something strange danced through me. She wanted this, too. She wanted _me_…

The universe gaped in astonished confusion.

Suddenly, her hands were all over my hair. I groaned quietly as she filled her small fingers with firm grasps, pulling me closer again. I couldn't understand how her lips seemed to move in perfect synchronization with mine. And, I couldn't get enough of her mouth. I felt her pull back from me and, instantly, I knew it was over. I'd lost control and scared her with my sickening desperation. She broke away from my lips, but she kept her face close.

"Edward…I... I really like you and, if you're okay with this, I want to continue," she whispered.

_If I'm okay with this? I really like you a lot? What the hell? I would like to continue!? _"Oh. Well, Bella…you have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," I blushed with my brash admission. _In fact, I'm completely in love with you…will you marry me?_

"Me too," she smiled a little before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

What was she thinking? I suddenly became very aware of my raging arousal. I hoped she couldn't see it. I was thankful that she wasn't looking anywhere but into my eyes. She cleared her throat to speak, drawing my eyes into hers with unrivaled ferocity. It wasn't necessary; I was completely enraptured.

"Edward, I want to trust you," she breathed.

"You can trust me," I promised.

I was confused. Why wouldn't she be able to trust me? I wasn't some foul jerk like Mike Newton. I would never do anything to make her not trust me. Her cheeks blushed again and she pulled my neck closer so that she could lean towards my ear. A chill ran through me when I felt the heat of her face so close to me.

"I want you to make love with me."

_Dear God._ Her whisper was so sweet, as if she'd asked me an innocent question_._ She pulled back and met my eyes again - the expression in them was completely sincere. But, I still couldn't help but search her face. What was going on here? I felt suddenly alarmed. What would prompt her to tell me this? I had obsessed over her for weeks, I'd fallen in love with her from the day I saw her, but she'd never given any indication that she had the faintest interest in me until now. I'd seen her friends and the type of crowd she hung out with. That wasn't me. I knew that I was considered quiet and I wasn't even in the same hemisphere as her league…so, why would she want _me_? A war raged between my rational mind and my lust, bombarding me with pieces of evidence.

… S_he'd said she wanted me…she'd just said that, right? Why me? This doesn't make any sense…she could have any guy she wanted…is she drunk?...no, she isn't…kiss her already, she started it...but, what if I do and then…ah, what if she changes her mind?_

"Bella, are you sure?" I didn't want her to do anything she would regret.

That would crush me. She met my question with a tight, constricting kiss that sent my body in an uproar of want for her. I kissed her back until she broke away again.

Had she changed her mind already? I watched her nervously as she stood up, holding my gaze. I knew my mouth was hanging open so I shut it. In a few surreal, fluid movements, she positioned her legs on either side of mine. I watched her in a daze as she softly lowered herself on to me, closing the distance between us in a straddle against my thighs. She kissed me immediately, crashing her lips into mine with a quiet sob. My body roared to life as fantasy became reality.

_Oh my God. This is happening._ My mind was just now catching up with her actions when I realized in horror that my hands were still floating in the air. I instantly moved them. I flexed my hands once before slowly splaying my palms across the sides of her knees, wrapping each of my fingers around a separate place on her leg, enjoying the feeling of my hands on her. She shivered at my touch, but I was not sure why. It was so hard to focus. My mind raced, throwing questions and assessments left and right. I couldn't keep up.

Her fingers wrapped tightly into my hair; bringing me out of my daze. Her grasp awoke in me a strange, carnal desire. I began to strategize. She wanted _this_…I wanted _this_. But, Bella wasn't the type of girl you made love to on a kitchen table, or in a chair. Well, okay, I didn't really know what that "type" was, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to be with her on my table. What if it broke?

The universe snickered.

No, that could not happen. I needed her in my bed; I wanted to take control of the situation, to show her, to please her, to make love to her as she'd asked, but I couldn't move. While distress invaded my senses, I tried to focus on her little hands as they moved to my face, deepening our kiss aggressively. Slowly, she began to shift her hips against me in a sensual movement that I had never known was possible. When I had the urge to grasp her by her hips and move her into me, I had to act. It was as if both my rational sense _and _my desire were demanding an immediate commitment to a progressive course. So I took my opportunity.

I moved my hands along her thighs, being careful not to go beneath her skirt and held her from underneath. I did my best to ignore the heat my body generated when I felt the outline of her underwear against my fingers. I rocked forward and stood up with her gently. She responded by wrapping her arms and legs around my body, pressing my arousal against her firmly. She let out a quiet moan against my lips again. Without thinking, I groaned back as a fluttering sensation rushed through me with the sound of her voice. Her mouth scattered open kisses and nibbles against the skin of my neck. She was driving me insane. My knees were almost weak with desire and I wasn't sure I could walk to carry her to my bed. She would surely understand if I tripped, but then I would drop her! Should I walk with her?

The universe nodded adamantly in agreement.

I deliberated quickly and decided to take my chances, although very carefully._ I_ was the one taking diligent steps now as I walked down the hall. My head was swimming with her perfume, her softness, the realization that she was close to me, wanting me. _Just act…well, not natural…but…just calm down!_

I controlled my breathing as we entered my room. I felt the edge of the bed against my knee so I bent carefully to lower her. But, she did not let go of me. I faltered a little as she tugged me towards her. She let out a quiet, wispy laugh when I tumbled onto her. Somehow, I managed to brace myself by automatically straddling her legs with my thigh. And thankfully, she didn't seem to mind. I said a silent prayer of appreciation that we didn't bump our heads.

I couldn't focus on anything after I caught her eyes again. She had the most radiant expression. She was so beautiful...

My deepest feelings for her rushed forward. But, I couldn't tell her. I did not want to ruin the moment. Besides, I might be in love with her, but that did not mean her feelings were the same. What if this was all that she wanted? A confession was hardly appropriate. I searched her eyes, but found nothing except for that enchanting charm I couldn't quite figure out. I silently admired her flushed cheeks. They were so pink. I drew my fingertips to her face to clear an errant strand from the corner of her mouth. A mischievous look crossed her face as she caught my finger in her mouth and nibbled on the tip.

I had no idea how to stop myself. My mouth broke into hers as I wrapped my hand around her face. She wrung her hands in my hair. The feel of her forceful pull sent my head into a jolting spiral. I tightened my grip on her, wishing and willing to possess her, hold her. She wasn't mine, but I wanted her to be. Her encouragement made he feel so high. I pushed my arousal against her deliberately. I wanted her to feel the affect she had on me. I wanted her to know, to understand how badly I wanted her. She let out a low, pleading whine as she wrapped her legs around me, asking for more. She would never have to ask me twice for anything. As if they had a mind of their own, my hips moved into hers again. She whimpered, sending my desire into a new depth of want.

My rational mind screamed at me to slow down, so I did.

I moved my hand from her face to her waist, gaining access to the delicate expanse of skin underneath her shirt. She was so soft. I wanted it off her, but I did not want to ask her. Sensing my desire, she pulled her hands from my hair to accommodate the removal. She arched her back severely to remove the blouse; my shocked eyes enjoyed the overtly sexual movement. I was stunned as her full, sensual breasts and the pink brassiere that covered them came inches away from my lips. She settled against the pillow and a tantalizing smile appeared on her face. She was so incredible. She was…_wow…_

I kissed her lips again once before venturing to her neck again. As I moved, she twisted her hands in my hair sharply, pushing me downward. She smelled so good. My mind reeled as I took in every inch of her new skin. I kissed the rise of her breasts slowly and my mouth worked thoroughly to compensate for what my other hand could not reach. She seemed to enjoy the feeling of my lips against her skin. Every time she would whimper or moan, I did what she'd liked again. I felt so brave. She was perfect: _better_ than my wildest fantasies and receptive just like in my dreams...

"Edward," she whispered, breaking me from my thoughts.

Her hushed voice was charged in the quiet of my room. I looked up at her from above her breasts and suddenly felt embarrassed by my position. I concentrated hard to prevent from croaking.

"Yes, Bella?" I muttered, low and clean.

"Can you take your clothes off too?" she asked wearily.

"Of course, I'm so sorry." I was mortified.

She must have felt so uncomfortable. I rose up on to my knees to remove my shirt, averting my gaze from her legs, which were still parted from to my previous position. She watched my every movement and I felt another flush crawl up my face. I looked away from her, a little embarrassed as I took my shirt off and began to work on the buckle to my belt. I hoped I was meeting her expectations. Bella sat up and stopped my hand and I watched her in disbelief as she came forward to kneel in front of me.

"Wait," she whispered, raising her hands to my chest, pushing me back on my heels.

I didn't move again. Slowly, she pressed her face against my skin, snuggling her cheek into my neck. She let out a deep sigh as she moved her body forward again. I shuddered as I felt the lace that covered her full breasts meet my chest. And then, her hands were all over me, touching places that had never been explored. I closed my eyes and pushed back the sigh that threatened to escape my lips as her hands moved from my chest down to the slight divots in my abdomen. Her hands were so nice and warm against my skin.

I felt her hand move down to my belt quickly. My eyes shot open in surprise, wondering what she planned to do next. I met her gaze and immediately understood that she'd been watching me the whole time. She leaned in to kiss me repeatedly as she worked on my buckle. I couldn't take my eyes off her swollen bottom lip anytime she pulled back from our kiss. She was concentrating on my button intently when I leaned in to nibble. Only, like an idiot, I accidentally pulled her bottom lip into my mouth. She lost her balance a little and swayed into me. I panicked when it seemed like she was going to fall. _You're going to bump foreheads! Ah! That was stupid!_

My stomach was clenched in suspense as she struggled to regain her equilibrium, causing us to sway again together. She giggled a low, sensual sound that sent another brilliant flash of longing through me and I felt relieved when I realized she had enjoyed it. She kissed me again as if nothing had happened and resumed her work without another pause.

When I wasn't kissing her, I couldn't focus on anything but my need to touch her. My hands met her soft shoulders as I pulled down pink, lacy straps. I watched closely as the lace fell easily to her arms; the rise of her breast was the only force keeping the garment in place. Hysteria invaded again. I'd never unclasped a woman's bra before, and I _knew_, if I tried, my fingers would fumble and ruin the charge between us. I vacillated quickly and decided to leave it on for now, besides it really wasn't my place to remove it. That might be too forward.

Instead, I moved my fingertips to trace her collarbone and watched in amazement as these strange fingers touched around her curves, teasing her sweet skin. Small bumps rose in response and I had the urge to lean forward and kiss every part of her neck...

She broke my concentration then by lightly jerking the zipper of my jeans. I felt then, what I'd been too overwhelmed to notice before; my severe, painfully throbbing arousal. I stopped my ministrations of her body and met her eyes again. Taking her hands into mine, I lead her palms to my chest hoping she would temporarily keep them in place. She obliged and carefully, I pulled my clothing downward, finishing her work. My jeans slid to my knees, but I left my underwear in place. I wasn't sure what to do next and I didn't want to move forward until she wanted me to. So, I angled my face to kiss her, but from the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a smirk.

"_Off_…all the way," she whispered, giggling lightly again, nibbling my ear.

Her words pushed fresh want through me, sending that fluttering sensation through my stomach again. She pressed her body against my barely clothed arousal. The feeling of her against me that way made it impossible for me not to proceed. So, I slowly pulled my clothing down, fighting the urge to feel ashamed. I didn't want to look at her yet. I heard her gasp quietly and I winced, hoping that her relative assessment of my size was positive. I was sort of sure that it should be, but what did I know? I averted her gaze again and reached back slowly to pull the clothing off my legs by the cuff of my pants, lifting my knees slightly with each shift in my weight. They fell to the floor. I was completely nude now and there was no going back. I turned to face her and was spellbound by what I saw.

Bella was flushed and beautiful; her body was bare save one lacy pink garment riding gently on her hips. I was so distracted by my own thoughts, I hadn't seen her remove her clothing. Staring was only natural, and she really didn't seem to mind. I wanted to have her as mine so badly...

Suddenly, she grabbed my neck again, kissing me with unprecedented enthusiasm. I was so hard, every inch pressing firmly against her warm abdomen. We moaned together quietly at the pressure. I still wanted her so much closer. Clutching her to me completely, she attacked my mouth, consuming my mind and body with lust.

I was only able to focus again when she grasped my hand and placed it on the swell of her breast, encouraging my palming of her skin. I had never touched a beautiful woman before. The tone and pace of our intimate exploration overtook me as I marveled at her skin, fascinated by the feel of her breasts molding to my touch. They softly puckered under the pressure of my fingers, and every curve was remarkably soft and supple. I couldn't get enough.

We kissed and touched intermittently as the moments passed, moments that were slipping away from me too quickly. But, I went slowly, savoring the feelings and the desire. If she regretted everything, if she never looked at me, saw me, or spoke to me again, I wanted this only chance to love her to be perfect. If it all fell apart, as inevitably it should, I would at least have _this_. And, so would she.

Bella shifted her weight quickly and before I could register the movement, she brought my hand to her waist. Touching her even that way, right at the edge of her curves drove me crazy. I was about to pull her closer when she laid her palm against the top of my hand. Slowly, she kissed me as she moved me downward. My fingers pressed into her skin as she slid me lower. I heard my breathing in my own ears, ragged and unstable. I closed my eyes against her manipulations, focusing intently on maintain my composure.

Then, I felt the lace. _The pink lace._ Bella's hand abandoned mine as she grasped my shoulder, her lips on my neck and ears. I had never done _this_ before, but I knew what she wanted. My hand moved of its own accord, angling sideways to pull the lacy cloth down, gently caressing every inch of her supple skin. Her hips curved so elegantly. I watched my own foreign hands move the material away as each side slid smoothly down her thighs. I took a deep breath against her mouth and just as slowly as she'd moved, I touched her moist skin. She was so wet and warm.

Her erotic gasps filled my ear as she dug her nails into my shoulders. Another chill ran through my body and I felt weakened by its wake. I moved my fingertips gently against her, responding to her words, moans and encouragements. Her knees buckled slightly, so I moved my other hand to grasp the small of her back again, pulling her closer. I held her there, against me, with every ounce of strength I could muster. As I touched her and kissed her softly, she teased the skin of my neck and shoulders with her teeth. She seemed to enjoy me this way. As her skin continued to yield against my fingertips, my mind buzzed as I processed her moisture, her sounds, and the plaint warmth of_ her_._ I _was making her feel this pleasure...

Exciting words and whispers continued to pour from her as she kissed the skin of my ear. Her desperation and the play of my name on her lips in harmony with her exclamations of pleasure buzzed inside of my head, propelling me to take her, to please her, to hear more. But, I closed my eyes and tried my best to focus on pushing my needs away. Yet, with each stutter and gasp against my skin, she drove me closer to the brink of my composure. It was her attempt to confine her sensations to specific descriptions that truly ignited my yearning. Harder than ever before, I felt the ache to be inside her pull at me from various directions, screaming for relief. She seemed ready and I'd never desired her, or anything, more. I didn't just want her, I needed her.

I gave over to my senses.

Slipping my hand from her moist skin, I grasped the back of her neck, lowering her down onto my bed gently. She grabbed a handful of my hair as we moved. And, with the change in our position, I was free from the confinement imposed by the space between our bodies.

I positioned myself hesitantly, waiting for her approval. She looked so ready for me.

After kissing her softly, I slowly entered her for the first time. The pleasure that I felt in that moment was unparalleled and we both moaned together as our bodies adjusted to the new sensations. I could barely focus on anything but the way she felt now that I was inside. She felt so good, so warm and wet and tight. Clutching my eyes closed, I prayed for the strength to last.

As I slid in again, gasping at the feeling of us together, everything about her swarmed my senses. I wanted to go faster, but I needed control. She began to pull my hips closer with her legs, though, and I could barely restrain the need to give in.

"Yes," she whispered, kissing my neck, spurring me on.

Once more I withdrew from her, desperate for a safe rhythm when she pulled me towards her again, forcing me to commit to something faster. Primal need took over then and I began to give her what she was asking for. I focused on all of her moans of pleasure as she responded to my movements. My head swam with the vision of her form beneath me: her beautiful figure, her mouth relaxed in ecstasy, the sounds, the warmth, the moisture…it was too much. I could focus on nothing except the feeling of her body moving with me, against me. And still, I struggled to pace myself.

"Faster, please…can you please go faster..." she moaned, sending another thrill through me.

I complied immediately. I grasped the edge of her soft hip and angled her toward me; she matched my movement with vigor, pulling herself as close as possible again. I found a faster rhythm that seemed to be just enough for her, and yet not too much for me. I could not keep my eyes off her. I was fascinated by the way her breasts rose and fell in their own small circles, responding to our movements. She seemed to enjoy watching me watch her. I was listening to every sound she made and doing my best to match her needs.

Then, her little heels dug into my back, and I wanted even more of her. She began to beg and plead for me to please her, giving me permission to fulfill my most spectacular fantasies. So, I pushed into her harder, attempting to provoke more cries from her lips. She gasped and whimpered with each of my movements, sending my senses into disarray. Her sounds became more erratic and I struggled frantically to concentrate.

"Oh my God, I…yes, this is…I - I love you, Edward," she moaned.

I gasped. Oh. Love? _'I_ _love you, Edward'. _I shook my head in confusion as I processed her words. My head swirled into a whirlwind of thoughts, emotions, desires, and animalistic impulses. And then, I couldn't concentrate anymore, it was all too much. I rocked into her hips harder than ever, trying to will myself to resist the urge to give into my own needs. I watched her as best I could from my own state of euphoria. She began to gasp in loud, lusty whimpers. She was coming close and I felt her tighten further against me when it happened.

Erotic shock left me reeling as she began to find her release. She writhed softly beneath me, pulling against my arms in her soft clutches. Her back arched in pleasure, bringing her body closer to mine. The downward shift in her hips intensified our union and I pushed into her harder and faster than I'd ever dreamed I was possibly capable of. She began to moan my name clearly in succession, sending my head into a further frenzy. Nails scratched into my arms and shoulders as she lost her self temporarily. Seeing her react to me, watching her lose it, it was too much. I began to lose control, too. As soon as she realized what was about to happen, she wrung her hands into my hair again, pulling me down on top of her, closer to her.

"Yes…please. Let go for me... it's what I want..." she panted in my ear.

_Oh God, indeed..._ I closed my eyes again to concentrate, but I had already performed beyond my wildest dreams, and struggling was useless. She started telling me things I'd never even thought a woman would say...and the sound of my name against her lips, begging me to find release with her crumbled my brittle resistance. Pleasure flooded through me sending my brain into a chaotic, short-circuited state. She urged me on, but I tried to remain as silent as possible for fear that my words would betray me; I groaned her name too loudly anyway.

Our hips swayed together in weak movements as she continued to hold me close. My air escaped in ragged gasps, but I could not control it.

It was over then, but I did not want to move. She pulled me all the way down and I settled comfortably against her. Without thought, my head nuzzled against her cheek. We both remained silent as we calmed our erratic breathing. I took in several deep breaths to memorize the aroma of her hair and her skin.

I lingered too long, but she didn't mind. She played with my hair and kissed the skin of my ear. Our breathing slowed and I noticed then that we were both perspiring. Was I making her uncomfortable? Awkwardness reclaimed me and I panicked again. I pulled myself up and away from her, watching her eyes for any detection of regret. She beamed at me.

What now? She didn't move away. Was there something I wasn't doing?

"Bella…I - " I started, but she stopped me by placing one finger to my lips. I shut up. I didn't even know what I was going to say.

"Please…listen to me. I've...wanted you from the first day that I saw you…_I wanted you_, I wanted this," she pointed to my chest and then to hers. I avoided the vision of her breasts beneath me. She smiled, again. I wanted to tell her how badly I'd wanted her then and now, that I was in love with her, and that I would do anything for her, but our bodies were still connected. The thought of baring my soul right now was absolutely mortifying. So, I edited. A lot.

"Well, I…I cannot tell you how…badly I wanted this either," I whispered in stutters, sure that my voice was shaky with restraint.

"Good," she said, tracing my cheek with her thumb.

I closed my eyes at her words and her gesture. It seemed like the best time to lie next to her, so I took my place, offering her my sheet in case a new wave of modesty hit her. She took the sheet and wrapped it around us both and I moved to help her tuck it into the small space between us. Immediately, she caught my hand and placed it against her waist, snuggling against me completely. Her mouth met mine and she nibbled my bottom lip before resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She was relaxing, breathing steadily. It felt so good to hold her.

I laid there for a moment before it all came back. Everything had happened so fast, all of it. Many details had escaped me, details that would be lost forever. I had no way to retrieve them. I closed my eyes and focused on the things I did remember. I found comfort in the realization that I'd not missed _everything_. It helped. When she did decide it was all a mistake, at least I would have material for my pathetic pining. I stifled a sigh at the prospect of never being able to kiss her, hold her, touch her, or make love to her again. _Well, what did you expect?_

She stirred against me. This time, I was committed to remembering everything. I took an inventory of each sensation her warm frame encouraged as she snuggled against me. She leaned forward towards my ear. Instinctively, I tilted my head towards her with an odd familiarity. We truly did move in synchronization somehow.

"So…" she whispered, hesitantly. "Now that I've told you that I…_love_ you, are you going to run as far away from me as possible?"

My head jerked against the pillow, almost knocking into her forehead. _What!?_ I blinked a few times, processing her words and then…it came back to me. She'd said she loved me, too. How could I have forgotten _that_? She'd told me that. It suddenly all made sense as my mind scrambled to understand her words. I remembered the look in her eyes that I couldn't decipher. Her sweet, alluring smile. The way she'd looked at me when Mike Newton beat me to the rescue; in retrospect, it was as if she'd wanted me to save her. All those times she'd caught me staring, she'd never given me a look of disgust, she'd actually blushed at my attention. How could I have been so blind? And, all this time I'd kept my words, my feelings, my desires for her to myself, but she'd been the one to slip. Elation and relief washed through me. I sighed loudly, but I didn't care.

I didn't want to lose any more moments. I looked down at her and - once again - she was _still _waiting for me to speak. Quickly, in a gesture meant to make up for lost time, I pulled her close to me, moving my mouth to hers. I kissed her gently on her swollen lips and for the very first time, I told her exactly what I was thinking.

"Bella…trust me; I'm not going _anywhere_…"

And then, the universe erupted into a deafening round of applause.


	2. Her Obsession and Pushy Friends

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you all for your requests for this chapter. You reviewers make this site so much fun. :) I am having a ridiculous time with this silly story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bella!" Alice cried adamantly from across my dorm room. I grumbled unintelligibly, fisting my eyes to remove the haze of another restless night. I lifted the sheet from my head with one finger to get a peek at her. Even through one eye, I could see she was dancing around my room, grabbing items from my closet, and throwing them on the bed with unnecessary enthusiasm. She was _way_ too excited for me.

"Get uuuuup!" She sang.

I grumbled. I didn't want to get up. I was avoiding her, and the inevitability of this day like the plague.

_Five more minutes_, I told myself. I closed my eyes tighter and focused diligently on the remnants of my dream. A grin formed on my face as I recalled the careful details. In this particular dream, magnificent in its own right, Dream Bella and Dream Edward were perfectly in love…

Although Dream Edward was still withdrawn, Dream Bella was _brave_…

His green eyes were watching me with that amazing, quiet intensity…

Oh, that's it…

_Yes, and we were sitting on my couch…_

_I was facing him; seated comfortably on his lap…his strong hands were wrapped around my hips...and I was pinning him against the back of the sofa…and we were kissing one another so very slowly…_

_My hands were tangled in that bronze hair…_

_Each deliberate kiss was achingly tender and passionately lazy…the skin of our lips parted reluctantly as we moved our mouths together…we were breathing heavily in unison, our noses were almost touching…and then, we went for one another's lips again…but being the ever confident siren, I pulled away…_

_He looked at me with those eyes…I sighed as he raised his hand slowly, bringing his fingertips to my mouth. In calculated movement, he placed his primary fingertip against my lips and began tracing the indistinct rivets of their texture…my mouth quivered with desire as I breathed in shallow rasps…_

_His expression was still blank and unreadable, but even in my dream, I found the challenge of breaking his mask enticing…_

_And…I was doing my best to provoke Dream Edward into changing that indifferent expression…_

_Quickly, I edged forward and grasped his fingertip softly with my teeth, nibbling slightly, effectively stopping its movement…he watched me carefully as I leaned in, sucking the finger deeper in my mouth... I held it there for a moment, teasing it with my tongue as his stoic eyes grew wider. I opened my mouth loosely, slowly tilting my head back enough to let it slide between my teeth... his fingertip traced the inside of my slippery bottom lip before sliding to my chin… in a daze, his hand remained, his eyes were lusty and lidded now...and I grinned at my victory…_

"Get! Up!" Alice shouted from my closet. _No! It was just getting so good!_

"Leave me alone, Alice! Five more minutes…" I whined, tightening the hold on both my covers and my Dream Edward.

"No, Bella! Move! Ugh! This is _huge_. You are wasting so much time!"

I buried my face into my pillow knowing the end was near. I _would _have to get up and face 'The Day' eventually. It wasn't a name I'd chosen. No, that was a whole lot of Alice and a little bit of Rosalie. They were intent on continuing their mission of 'breaking me completely from my shell', which now included the potentially disastrous adventure of attempting to talk, and maybe even date my classmate and obsession, Edward Cullen. Despite their encouragement, my plan of attack, and my desperate fascination with him, the task of approaching him would by no means be _easy_. In fact, it would take all the resolve I could muster. The last thing I needed was a little pixie bouncing around with all of her hopeful cheer.

"You aren't making this any easier, Alice," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Nonsense!" She ripped the sheet from me and cold air invaded. I gasped and turned quickly to prop myself on my elbows in annoyance. I narrowed my eyes at her. But she was unfazed as she continued to dance, prance and annoy.

"You've procrastinated for too long. You aren't ruining my plans," She stated.

"Your plans?"

"Yes, my plans! Now rise, woman, rise!" She shouted, heading for my bathroom, undoubtedly to cause her own brand of chaos with my cosmetics.

"Fine. I'm up you little sprite," I grumbled as I sat up and yawned. I looked at her in sleepy confusion as she flitted around my room, pulling clothing from my dresser.

She was making a mess.

"What are you doing now, Alice?" I was whining again and she ignored me, as usual. She hated it when I whined. It was clear that she was completely absorbed in her mission, which appeared to include earrings and the color blue. I scowled at her, wondering how in the hell one person could be so dedicated to color. She was holding out two pairs of earrings speculatively in each hand, mumbling about "deceitful texture", and cocking her head to the side like she was trying to solve a mystery. She sighed, unable to make up her mind.

"I can't decide. These are sort of cool because they are long and dainty with these pretty little stones, but these are also nice because they're more this season...plus, the silver is a nice touch with your color..."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"This is what you woke me for?"

"No, you know what I woke you for – get up already," She said distractedly. She marched off to the bathroom once more to grab one more pair of earrings.

I had to give it to her; her dedication to fashion was truly relentless. Alice always insisted on dressing me in the latest trends and styles. Apparently, becoming her roommate automatically resigned me to dangerous footwear, chunky jewelry, and uncomfortably tight couture. Between her and Rosalie, I was a reluctant fashionista. It was so much fun for them both, I rarely protested. They were good friends, maybe my first best friends, actually. They meant well, even if they were a bit pushy. I thought about throwing myself back into my covers to just catch one more snippet of Dream Edward when she reemerged with resolve on her face, carrying another set of earrings.

"I've changed my mind. You are wearing_ this_ color of blue," she held out a pair of earrings that looked no different than the ones she'd had before. "It goes perfectly with your skin. And these," she said, picking up a pair of velvet dark blue flats that had been lying on the bed. "are going to go perfectly with your new skinny jeans. Of course, it helps that they are 'Bella-friendly'."

"Bella friendly as in I won't fall on my face in them? Just like I told you I would?" I frowned at the memory of my sore feet, my repeated stumbles and one all out crash to the ground from her whole 'your-legs-look-amazing-in-stiletto's-so-that's-all-you-should-wear' phase.

"I can't guarantee that, dear. I have a feeling you would trip if you were barefoot _and_ walking on a cloud…_but_…they _might _be safer than some of the other shoes I've put you in." She admitted.

"Ha…I told you you're fighting a losing battle here," I grinned, smelling her defeat.

"Whatever. These flats are Dolce, thank you very much…they are just as fashionable and just as sexy. In fact," she sighed. "they're absolutely perfect."

She smirked to herself and set the shoes back down carefully on the end of the bed like she'd just placed the missing piece to a very important puzzle, she clapped her hands, squealed in delight, and bounced in little, exuberant hops. I half-grinned, half-grimaced at her enthusiasm and she looked at me with a sinfully devious expression.

"You are going to be _irr-esis-tible_, Bella Swan. This poor boy doesn't stand a chance."

I rolled my eyes at the reminder of the mission I had ahead of me. She made it sound so simple. "Thanks, Alice. No pressure or anything."

She giggled, still fingering the dark blue shirt she had laid out. Her expression grew nonchalant.

"You know...you _are_ making this much more of an issue than it needs to be. You _are_ in love with this boy, Bella. Personally, I have a feeling that he's just shy. Maybe all he needs is a little push. And, frankly, your attitude is ruining all of the glory of first true love."

"First 'true' love is usually reciprocated, isn't it?" I mumbled sourly.

She darted her eyes to mine and narrowed them. She never had patience for reluctance.

"Don't you start - you get up right now and get in the shower so we can get you ready because Rose will be here soon and if you're still in your pajamas, she seriously might slap you. We've been planning this for weeks! Besides, you can moan all you want, but I'm telling you now, there's no possible way that _Edward_," she wiggled her brows, smirking at her use of his name so casually. "could resist being completely in love with you by the end of the week with you dressed like this…_trust me_. I can feel it."

"That's easy for you to say," I murmured, as I looked down at my toes to avoid her eyes, which were surely frustrated. I was fishing for encouragement…just a little. "I don't know for sure that he doesn't have a girlfriend…or that he even likes me. He probably just thinks I'm some clumsy scatterbrain. I mean come on…I know he's kind of quiet, but I've thrown it all out there already. I've smiled at him, I've looked back at him, I've even waved once but he's never approached me, Alice. I mean…" I didn't know how to finish because I wasn't even sure what to think.

She eyed me skeptically, "You've thrown it all out there? You haven't even _really_ talked to him yet!" She shook her head in awe. "which is why _today_ everything is going to _change_, isn't it? Today, you _are_ going to talk to him, like the beautiful, confident woman you are. You will not be shy. You will not feel uncertain. You have nothing to lose. And, _today_, because of all of those things, you are going to make the move…or to quote Rose, you are going to 'take the initiative' – so, get your ass out of bed so that we can get you ready."

I frowned again and then sighed at her enthusiasm. It was easy for her to be encouraging. She didn't have to face the potential for rejection from those piercing green eyes…even though I was sure that he must sort of like me…still, I couldn't move past his all-too-frequent avoidance of me. He ignored me at least eighty percent of the time. Should I really cling to those few moments that we shared eye contact, despite the intensity of the connection?

"This is _ridiculous_. Are you frowning?" she asked sincerely, plopping on the bed. "I mean…_seriously_? Look, I know this is your first attempt at dating since _Jacob_..." I grimaced at her reference to my heartbreak with such nonchalance. She continued, "and, I know he sort of left you high and dry…and maybe you haven't fully recovered. But, this is different. You are in college now...guys are just different. And, remember...high school relationships just aren't the same. And, frankly…your pool of experience is... er…_limited_. And…" She stopped as a slow smirk formed on her little features.

"There's more?" I asked, completely shocked that she could say so much with such little breath.

She ignored me, again. "If he looks at you the way you _say_ he does, it can only mean that he likes you, too. And, if that is the case…you have nothing to lose."

"Maybe he just can't figure out how someone so clumsy can still be alive. I've fallen in front of him _twice_!" I pointed out, huffing in disgust with myself at the memory. I must have looked like such an idiot.

"Yeah, and maybe you are just a blind coward. Hmmph. You know what_ Rose_ thinks…" She teased, wiggling those stupid, perfect, tiny eyebrows again.

"Don't start!" I snapped back. The last thing I wanted to hear was Rose's _opinion _again, which began with my need to "utilize the timeless art of seduction" and ended with her tirade on my need to "initiate things" with poor, serious, unsuspecting, and confusingly indifferent Edward.

"Fine, but she'll be here soon and if you keep whining, she's going to yell at you. Plus, you should cheer up... she has a _surprise_ for you," she smiled wickedly as she launched herself of the bed, heading for the hallway.

"Great!" I shouted down the corridor, waving my hands in the air at no one but myself. "She'll probably bring_ condoms_ and a negligee."

She shouted back from the kitchen, "Well, God knows you could use both…and I'm sure that would break the ice for poor Edward…ha ha ha!"

"Shut up, Alice! It was a joke!"

"That was really funny, Bella…ha ha ha!" Alice was still laughing from the kitchen. Her giggling was more annoying than her bouncing.

It _was_ a joke, but Rosalie _was_ persistent and Alice knew it. She'd already convinced me to take birth control when I hadn't had sex since…well, Jacob. Basically, in over a year. Her reasoning was…"you never know." But, I _did_ know. I was lonely, but I wasn't like_ that_. I only thought about Edward that way because…well, I had already acknowledged that I was both in love with him, and obsessed with him. Simultaneously.

I listened closely to Alice as she rummaged around in the kitchen. She would return soon, but I didn't want to get up just yet. I had a lot to think about. What was I going to do? Today_ was_ the day. The culmination of eight weeks of pining, dreaming, and obsessing. I had a plan, sort of. First, I was going to ask Edward Cullen to be my partner for our mid-term project. Secondly, at all costs I was going to avoid that beef head Mike Newton and his advances. Lastly, I was simply going to conjure all of my new courage, hope he said 'yes' to my proposition…er…suggestion, and do my best to break that careful indifference he seemed to always have despite our seemingly wonderful connection. Yes, that connection…those eyes…

I sighed happily and plopped down on my pillows at the reminder of my cherished proof, my bit of evidence that this whole thing wasn't just in my head. I had five minutes at least.

There was something chemical between us. From that first day and onward, despite the strange, serious look he always held on his face, there was an intensity in his eyes that I couldn't stop thinking about. It had been automatic from the moment our eyes had met at the start of that first class, and every day since then. Yes, it was there and it was powerful. The memory of how his look made me feel sent flitters of butterflies through me, even now. It was like I was the only girl in that classroom. The vision of his eyes, watching me, looking at me, assessing my every movement pervaded my daydreams, permeated my nights, and left me breathless each time I posed to enter our classroom. Because of that damn look…as soon as I came anywhere near him my face got hot, butterflies tortured my stomach, and my heart stammered uncontrollably in anticipation. It seemed like, when it came to Edward, despite all of my progress towards conquering my shyness,_ he_ left me stuttering and breathless.

It didn't help that not only did he stare at me like I was the only person in the world, but he was also so nice looking. He was the opposite of my high school sweetheart, Jacob. He wasn't a jock, or a pushy macho type; he had this classically conservative look about him. He didn't have bulky muscles or overgrown biceps; he had a lean, fit build and…this sexy reddish brown hair and…these kissable, full lips…and his eyes. Those green piercing eyes…and he always dressed nice and looked nice. He probably smelled nice, too. Hopefully, unlike Jacob, he would actually get to know me. Maybe he would think spending time with me was worth the effort…

I shook my head. _Don't be bitter, Bella! _What else? Back to Edward…Oh, and, like me, he was obviously a serious student. He was smart and always had the right answers in class. Yes, those were great things indeed. But, there was a cloud hanging over those positive attributes. A thick, stormy, relentlessly frustrating cloud.

The cloud of Edward's indifference.

Yes, that indifference was just as obvious as our connection. Despite the looks and the chemistry, Edward didn't seem to really be _interested_ in me, or at least not interested beyond simple instances of eye contact. Eight weeks into our class, it was a routine by now: I would walk the stairs, we'd look at each other for a few, intense and priceless seconds, I'd be so consumed by his eyes that I would forget my resolve to smile at him, or wave at him, or make some gesture to show him I was interested…and then, he would look away. And wouldn't look back again. For the rest of the class.

It seemed like he did his best to ignore me. I had tried to give him all of the clues I could think of. I'd smiled at him when I caught him staring at me, but he looked away every time. He'd never once approached me. Although… one day… he'd opened the door for me in class and with my heart stammering, and those butterflies soaring, I had thanked him, but he'd said nothing more than a generically quiet…'you're welcome', even though I lingered too long to try and talk to him afterwards.

A few times, during class discussions, we'd been the only students that had laughed about something the instructor had said. Immediately, we'd made eye contact. I smiled, our eyes had met, and…he'd just looked away. Of course, then there were the mortifying accidents to consider…not once, but _twice_ I'd fallen in front of him like an idiot…

A loud knock on my door woke me from my daze, I straightened up a little. Was it Rose? Oh, Lord help me…

"Coming!" Alice called from the main room.

"Great." I murmured to myself as I swung my legs from the bed. I at least needed to pretend I was making an effort to move. She would surely be pissed if, despite all of their pep talks and my firm commitment to pursuing Edward, I was still hesitant…and still in bed…at two in the afternoon, no less…

I heard Alice and Rose laugh and that was all the confirmation I needed. I braced myself.

It wasn't that I didn't want Rose's advice; it was just that we had two very different ways of thinking about things. Admittedly, I was a little shy, although I'd come out of my shell tremendously since high school, but Rose was different. Rose was…well, Rose was a vixen. Men, and the world, seemed to crumble underneath her spell. Her advice to me was the reason why 'The Day' had become a point of focus for us all. "Take the initiative, Bella…" she would say. So, today was the day they were practically preparing me, dressing me, and forcing me to initiate a date with Edward. One part of me was grateful, while the other half was even more terrified. If all of it came to nothing, could I handle the disappointment of all three of us?

"Be-llaaaaa!" Rose called in a sing song voice from the hallway, "I know you're here! I bet you're just dying of anticipation!"

"Go away, Rose…" I half-laughed, half-whined…again. I was pouting, but it did no good. She was just as unaffected as Alice. I watched her round the corner, looking radiant in a bright red dress. She smirked at me and sauntered dramatically towards my bed…in her four inch heels.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you." She teased saucily, holding something behind her back. She shook her hips a little unnecessarily and I had to giggle at her ridiculous move. Alice bounded in with a gleeful chirp and pounced on my bed.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked, tempting me with her brows.

"Lay it on me," I sighed, like I had a choice. Rosalie swung her arms from behind her back and smiled. She was holding a beautiful dark purple blouse with pretty embellished jewels all over the front. They formed an elegant V down the front from the neckline to the hem. I couldn't help but finger the pretty stones. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" She ventured.

"Of course I do, it's lovely. Thank you, Rose…"

"Good, because it's _the_ shirt for_ him_. Bebe…and totally this season." She nodded her head at her last comment like it were the most important consideration.

"Her brown skirt and heels are going to be perfect!" Alice cried, bouncing and clapping. I looked at the shirt again. It looked expensive. I wasn't sure that I wanted to commit to wearing an expensive shirt for a study date. Wouldn't I be a bit overdressed? I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, they both moved around my room swiftly. Rose laid the shirt down reverently at the edge of my bed while Alice retrieved my skirt and shoes from my closet. Alice laid out the outfit and they both tilted their heads in silence, thinking.

"You are going to be unstoppable." Rose whispered in awe. "Although…_if_ you do what I told you – you won't be wearing it for too long anyway."

I gaped, "Rose!"

Rose's suggestion was simply that I should approach Edward, kiss him, throw myself at him, and see where it would lead. _"There is only one way to break a serious man's veneer…"_ she'd said._ "And that is a kiss and a straddle..."_

Every since she'd said that, I'd been fascinated by the very idea. I'd never even considered such a brazen move. It would take courage to do something like that. I wasn't sure I was ready for that...ever.

She laughed at my admonishment, "Oh shush, Bella! It's going to be great. Poor Mr._ Edward_ won't know what hit him. Now…we are going to get you up and into the shower so we can dress you. You will feel great –"

"Rose, I've got the perfect outfit for class, look…" Alice waved at her creation, the other masterpiece of fashion.

Rose gasped, "It's perfect! Alice…you _are_ a genius." She mock bowed at Alice and Alice let out a tinkle of laughter. They were so ridiculous. Carefully, as they were absorbed in their conversation about accessories, I snuck to the shower, desperate for some solitude. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I crawled into the shower…they really were great friends. They were cheering for me, and pushing me forward, desperate to break me out of the last remnants of my 'shell'. It was working. Admittedly, I had been shy once upon a time…but it was strange how being around two confident women had changed me.

I showered quickly, taking frequent deep breaths to not only calm my flitter of nerves, but also my raging mind, which kept conjuring up reasons to retreat and reasons to proceed…simultaneously.

I would ask him to be my partner, that was certain. I wanted to be alone with him. I had to solve the mystery that was Edward. If he wasn't interested, at least I would try to understand why and move on. At my current state, the uncertainty was only fueling my obsession. If he _was _interested…well, that was a different story. I liked him…okay, maybe loved…sort of. But, still. Regardless, I would have a lot of time, alone with him, maybe two to three hours a week! It would be a priceless opportunity.

I leaned my head into the shower, thinking about _that _prospect. I grinned a little at the possibilities; what would it be like to be alone with him? I was definitely going to show off. I had tons of notes on every topic, so no matter what the Professor assigned, I was sure to impress him. But, what if I couldn't concentrate once we sat down to study? It was bad enough without sitting next to him. Those eyes…would he think I was making an advance on him if I stared? Well, I sort of was – but it was true that the way he looked at me was..._magnetic. _There was something there. Admittedly, I wanted this…and I wanted him.

Yes, I could do this.

Feeling lighter, giddy, and a little more optimistic, I finished my shower and bounded out of the bathroom with a new spring in my step. I wanted to share my exuberance, for once, with Alice and Rose, but as soon as I opened the door I immediately froze at the sight before me. My bathroom was a chaotic mess. Rose and Alice had my entire countertop littered with strange cosmetics and contraptions. Everything looked either foreign, pink, or expensive…and in some cases all three. My two outfits were laid out like a display on my dresser; my dark blue top and jeans for class, and the beautiful purple shirt and brown linen skirt for our study date – our study date that hadn't even been confirmed yet! What if he rejected me? Again, my fears rushed forward. If he said 'no'...I would not only be disappointed, but so would Alice and Rose! This was getting out of hand.

"Girls! This is really too much!" I cried. "I don't even know if the guy likes me or if he's going to say 'yes' –"

"Hey!" Rose interrupted, snapping her finger at me. I frowned, and Alice smirked. Rose spoke slowly, "You still don't get it. I've already explained this to you, but let me be clearer. You don't know what you are talking about and I do. Even if this guy is gay, he's bound to think you're hot and appreciate your style." She narrowed her eyes to mine as she continued, "But, we all have a firm belief that he's not gay, don't we?" I nodded my head. He did look at me like he wanted me, sort of…twenty percent of the time…

"So that means that he does have interest in you. Alice says she has a feeling about this, and she's never been wrong, Bella. So, I'm telling you this now. One, if you don't act on this, you _will _regret it. Two, you have absolutely nothing to lose, so you might as well put it all out there and just kiss the boy. I've said it once and I'll say it again...it's going to be on you to make this happen, Bells."

I sighed at her. She was right…mostly. But, she really was _so_ dramatic. I didn't say anything to disagree, though and she sensed my hesitant agreement.

"So, you'll let us work our magic?" She asked, sensing _my_ defeat.

"Fine." I sighed, "What am I wearing, again?" Rose smiled and Alice squealed.

"You won't regret this, Bella!" Alice trilled.

I wasn't sure about that, but truly what could I do? In the face of such enthusiasm, encouragement, and confidence…it was like I really did have nothing to lose. I did like him, maybe too much for my own good. But, the truth of the matter was…Edward Cullen was going to either say 'yes' or 'no'. If I got a 'no' I could deal with it. But the prospect of a 'yes' was so much more promising. Besides, as much as I hated to admit it, Rose was right, if I didn't act on my feelings, I would regret it. So, I sat down with a resigned plop onto the chair in front of the mirror.

"Okay, girls. Do your best." With that, I watched my two devilish best friends transform me into the temptress I was sure I could never be.


	3. Her First Step

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I wanted to say a delighted thank you to all of you that contacted me in response to this story. I had absolutely no intention of continuing, but I've had a good time with this slightly sassy Bella.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Continued from Bella's Point of View, Part One

_You won't regret this, Bella!" Alice trilled. __I wasn't sure about that, but truly what could I do? In the face of such enthusiasm, encouragement, and confidence…it was like I really did have nothing to lose. And I did like him, maybe too much for my own good. But, the truth of the matter was…Edward Cullen was going to either say 'yes' or 'no'. If I got a 'no' I could deal with it. But the prospect of a 'yes' was so much more promising. Besides, as much as I hated to admit it, Rose was right, if I didn't act on my feelings, I would regret it. So, I sat down with a resigned plop onto the chair in front of the mirror._

_"Okay, girls. Do your best." And with that, I watched my two devilish best friends transform me into the temptress I was sure I could never be._

* * *

At 4:45pm, I walked the short distance to my class feeling like an overdone Barbie doll. It wasn't_ all_ terrible. Truly, the blue shirt and the nice jeans were a great touch. Rose had done an excellent job on my makeup. But it was my hair that was bothering me. It was big and messy, and tangled looking. It was _out of control_.

I had immediately protested when she'd turned me around in the mirror, but Rose had explained that the style was called "sex hair", which I snorted at - how did one have 'sex hair'? Jake never messed up my hair and I was beginning to think she'd made that up.

So with my stupid 'sex hair', which I resolved to brush out right after class, I did feel a little more confident. Dancing butterflies aside.

As I neared the entrance to our class, one part of me was impressed and even humbled by the stops they'd pulled to make me feel pretty… but, the other part of me was bracing for disappointment. After all of this preparation, as I'd feared before, if he told me 'no', or had a girlfriend, or was completely uninterested the hype would all be for nothing.

I sighed to stop moping. Remembering Alice's encouragement, I approached the door and subjected myself to a little speech: _You like him and there is a 20 percent chance that he likes you, too…which although that's not great, it's still better than nothing. The worst he can say is 'no'…and if he says 'yes'…you could get the chance to get to know him better, and maybe even kiss those soft lips, or touch that hair…or, see those eyes as…Oh, stop!_

My pulse was quickening again. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Bella." I muttered to myself.

I put my hand on the door, straightened my back and walked in with the most determined expression I could manufacture. Immediately, I knew he was there, sitting in his seat two rows above mine and twenty rows above the floor. Thus began our all too familiar routine. I began my ascent up the stadium-seating, headed straight for him. It like I could feel his deep eyes on me, watching me. My heart started to race even harder as I clutched my books tightly, desperately focusing on taking careful steps. I felt like I was on a stage.

I kept my head down as I began to argue with myself. It was like that one part of my brain, the new, more confident side of me…New Bella, cried for me to look at him, to take his gaze and hold it on mine. But, the other part of me, the Old Bella, familiar and careful, continued to force my head down, and my feet forward like my very life depended on ignoring him. I took a few more steps and almost called the whole thing off. My face was flushing and my hands were sweating…

_You have nothing to lose…nothing to lose…_

I made the split second decision to stop torturing myself and just follow the plan. Psyching myself out would not help. So, I just stopped thinking for a moment and headed to his row. I simply had to turn my brain off, otherwise I knew I would do exactly as I'd done the last twenty-three times I'd walked into this class; become befuddled by him and duck right into my row…or worse, fall on my face.

No, that would not happen today. I willed it so.

With concentration, I took the last final steps towards him. Relief slowed my racing heart as soon as my foot landed securely on the step, eliminating the potential for a tumble.

Slowly, I turned to face him and…my heart fell. He hadn't been looking at me at all. Had it been my imagination? He was reading, completely oblivious. Maybe he had been looking, but then had found something more interesting? I had no idea what to think…I could have sworn…

Did it matter, really? No, I decided that it didn't.

"Hi, Edward." I blurted before I could bow out, hoping he would look at me again. But, he didn't. Instead, he cast a sideways glance at me from the corner of his eye. He didn't even look up from his book. Was he annoyed by my interruption? He looked so nice in a dark blue shirt and jeans...and his hair was a delightful chaotic mess.

"Hi Bella." He replied casually. He'd never said my name before and…I liked it…too much. One pesky butterfly flew up into my rib cage, decidedly hell bent on tickling every part of my insides.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but before I could ask him if I could sit next to him, the next calamity struck.

He was still focused on his book, I was still standing stationary, and…Mike Newton was entering loudly with all of his football friends, laughing and joking, heading straight up the stairs.

Oh no. I looked back to Edward. He was staring at me with an odd look on his face.

I needed to think now.

But, I couldn't.

My mind spun. Mike began to take the stairs two at a time.

Mike!... If he made it towards us, the whole plan would be destroyed. He would ask me to be his partner… I would be stuck with him…for hours…No...no, no, no... Edward was probably losing interest... I was just staring at him like a little stalker.

In that moment, it wasn't about Edward anymore, or my crush, or his eyes…it was about _survival._

I tried not to panic, steadied myself with a deep breath, and dove headfirst into the unknown. I looked back at Edward and forced a polite expression onto my face.

"Um, I was wondering if I could sit by you today," I whispered, looking back towards Mike once more, praying he couldn't hear me. "We have the writing team project and…_I've been obsessing over this moment for weeks_…I figured it would be nice to partner-up…_uh, because I think I'm probably falling in love with you_...you know, I always have trouble with the names and dates of all those battles…" I trailed off knowing that the last part was a lie.

He stared at me blankly. Unreadable. Indifferent. Bright, beautiful green eyes. I looked back at him, but seconds continued to pass and I panicked further.

Mike was so close now. A traitorous blush crept up to my face and I fought the urge to run. Edward wasn't saying anything, but why? Realization struck me. He probably had a partner, already. Was he thinking of a way to let me down? Oh, crap! I resisted the urge to smack myself on the forehead, but decided instead on an apology. Anything to get me out of this aisle and into a seat, as soon as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you didn't have a partner…don't -" I stopped as his eyes grew wide. What the hell was he thinking?

"No, Bella, it's okay," he said. "I don't have a partner. I'd love to work with you." I blinked at him, momentarily dazed by those damn eyes again. His voice sounded so nice. My mind sputtered.

He'd said 'yes'.

Edward Cullen had said 'yes'.

Before my very eyes, that mask of indifference broke into a delightful, half-grin. There was no possible way my expression was composed, so I straightened and focused offering him my own small smile.

I should probably sit. Had I asked him that? I couldn't remember…

"Since we're going to work together, can I sit by you today?" His eyes grew wide at something and mine widened involuntarily, too. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Of course!" He cried, enthusiastically. I'm so sorry, please sit down." I watched him rise from his seat gracefully. How nice. What a gentleman…

He moved past me and I almost swooned as he shifted his step towards the main aisle. I moved to sit and he angled to my left as I'd made the same movement, we tried again and failed.

_Ah!_ Finally, we moved in opposite directions and I couldn't help laughing with him as we took our seats.

As soon as I was seated, I allowed myself the luxury of leaning toward him...just a little. He smelled like clean soap. Clean, fragrant soap.

He looked over and smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. I regulated my breathing, but it wasn't easy. He smelled so good. That really wasn't _so_ hard, after all…maybe Alice had been right all along.

"Hey, Cullen! Using your awesome nerd skills to tutor now?" Mike called.

Ugh. Mike. I'd nearly forgotten about him.

I snapped my eyes towards Mike. He had that arrogant look on his face. Did he just call Edward a _nerd_? Apparently having more than a room temperature IQ qualified one as such, I thought wryly. I shot him a dirty look and he reeled his head backwards, confused by my sudden vitriol. I'd always been nice to him, even if I didn't like him very much.

He looked between Edward and I, "Bella, baby, you don't have to sit by him. I was going to ask you to be my partner for our project. Wanna sit down here?"

Ha! Yeah, right. I smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you, Mike. But, Edward and I have planned on partnering-up for quite some time and we have most of our outline completed already." It was also a lie and I hoped Edward didn't mind. He would know that wasn't true.

Mike muttered something about a "babe", but I didn't listen. I turned towards Edward with my casual grin and he smiled politely at me. Okay, so two smiles so far…

A comfortable silence set in for a few moments as he busied himself with grabbing his items from his bag.

So, I did the same.

I leaned down to gather my own items, but let my eyes linger discreetly on his arms; he had long, sinewy muscles that stretched from his elbow to the base of his wrist. And his hands…they looked both strong and soft. My heart skipped a little as I tried to focus on not staring openly. But, I could picture them working their way through my hair, caressing my face, tracing my lips, just like in my dream, feeling my skin beneath that shirt I was hoping to wear for him tonight…

_Ah!_ Where had that come from? I flushed, swallowing hard and forcing my imagination to behave. As Professor Norris entered and began his lecture, I felt annoyed that Edward hadn't looked at me again. I couldn't stand it. It was like being so close to him, smelling his soap, feeling the heat of his arm against mine, but not being able to interact with him again was the worst possible torture. Especially since he was clearly unaffected.

I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. Ridiculous ideas kept bombarding me, all centered on ways to get Edward's attention. I knew it was wrong, but he wasn't helping, either. Every time I would come to my senses, he would shift in his seat, or cough, or clear his throat or do something to draw my attention back to the fact that one, he was so close, and two, he was still so completely unaffected by me.

He took notes and listened while I began to wonder if I had developed multiple personalities at some point because Old Bella and the New Bella were clearly engaging in direct battle for my will.

Old Bella, sensible, polite Bella demanded that I stop being dramatic and desperate. She conceded that I was lonely and starved for affection, but insisted that I stop pining for his attention. Her take on the whole affair was simple: do not draw attention to yourself, otherwise…something bad may happen and then you will be embarrassed…and shy…and...

Old Bella was such a nag.

New Bella, on the other hand, was brave, much like Dream Bella, actually. She insisted that I should just try _one _move. Test the waters. Her idea was simple, but effective: One dramatic sigh, a few quick taps of my pen on my desk, and an accidental drop would initiate contact again. Edward would have to get it, then I would get a clear shot of his body as he moved to retrieve it, and then he would surely have to look at me again, and then I could flash him a pretty smile and see those eyes again… then...maybe I could touch him when he handed it back to me…

New Bella was a complete flirt.

My brain buzzed with my own indecision for the entire class. I didn't hear the lecture; I couldn't even concentrate on my notes. In short, I was completely incapable of rational thought.

Just as the class began to close, New Bella _almost_ won.

I took a deep breath and tapped my pencil against the desk a few times, willing myself to just drop it.

_Drop it, Bella…do it…just drop it…_

But, I didn't. I couldn't.

Old Bella nodded in approval. I was pathetic. I was so thankful for the end of the class, I nearly sighed in relief. As soon as the Professor dismissed the class, I felt better. Edward turned to me and smiled, and I grinned back wistfully. _Back to the plan…seal the deal…_

"So, it looks like our rough draft is due next week," I said sweetly, desperately trying not to get lost in his eyes as he looked at me. "Would you like to get started tonight?"

"Uh, sure…but, it's a Friday night, you don't have other plans…?" He asked, pulling his head back in surprise. Was it lame that I didn't have other plans? Was it lame that I didn't date at all? Did that seem needy? Or desperate? All of the above?

"Well, no…should I have other plans?" I asked, smiling nervously. Did he have other plans? He didn't say anything, though. I watched him closely. Had I already appeared overly anxious?

"Oh, I thought…" He started, but then stopped. He looked back towards me and I blinked as the intensity of his gaze consumed me once again. Why wasn't he saying anything?! Was I pushing him?

"We can do it another time, it's okay…" I began quietly. Disappointment clear in my voice.

Old Bella rolled her eyes.

"I don't have plans." He admitted. I watched in fascination as the corner of his mouth turned up a little again. He glanced from my face to his book again. My heart soared as the final part of my plan came into place. Could this be happening? He'd said 'yes' to everything. The project, letting me sit next to him, and studying tonight…

New Bella wanted to kiss him. Old Bella pinched her.

"Great, then it's a date," I replied, barely able to contain my exhilaration. "I'll see you tonight…oh, is your place okay? My roommates are a little…well; let's just say it would be weird." I could only imagine Alice and Rose snickering and giggling from Alice's room, taking a play-by-play of our entire evening, finding excuses to interrupt or observe. That would be mortifying. For both of us.

"Sure, sounds great…see you at seven, then?" He looked around the room, apparently realizing that we were nearly alone. He seemed like he wanted to leave. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Sounds good. So...can I have your address?" I asked, wishing he didn't seem so ready to bolt for the door.

"Yeah – sorry about that. Um, I live in the apartment complex right off University. Park Place. It's gated, so you'll need the pass code. It's 2121." He said.

I nodded and scribbled the rest of his address down, but I couldn't fight the surprise I felt. He lived in Park Place apartments. That was the nicest living area anywhere near campus. Suddenly, I felt even more thankful that I hadn't offered for him to come back to my dorm. We lived in a nice place, one with a living area and a kitchen, but it wasn't like _that_. He had a gate for God's sake…

I began to feel nervous again as I rose to leave. He smiled at me politely. I let out a shaky "goodbye".

I exited the classroom completely absorbed in my own bliss.

--

I nearly skipped the short distance to our dorm. Exhilarated, I let out a ridiculously exaggerated sigh of relief as I hopped to the main door. Ripping it open, I ran straight for the living area Alice and I shared. I slammed it shut and threw my back against the cool surface. The door was actually holding me up as I carefully detailed all of the new information and observations I'd discovered.

First, Edward so very nice and not in the generic sense. There was just a very _sweet_ feeling about him.

Second, Edward was not necessarily indifferent per say...he just seemed serious, very concentrated. Maybe a little somber. But, that was okay, too.

Lastly, Edward had definitely smiled genuinely…a few times. At me. Several, actually. They were genuine smiles, too. That had to mean something!

He'd said 'yes'.

We had a date.

Those eyes, his tousled bronze hair, his smell, the heat between our arms as we'd sat so close…

I sighed too loudly again. He'd seemed so nice, so sweet… I'd stood up to Mike Newton… I giggled again, high from my success. Alice rounded the corner, with her iPod blaring and shirked back against the wall in shock, her eyes growing wide as she took me in.

She rushed over to me, ripping the headphones from her ear in anticipation, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes…" I breathed, practically euphoric, staring into space.

"Yes what? What happened?" Her little head shook in confusion.

I smiled widely and met her wide eyes, "He said 'yes', Alice. He said 'yes' to me and we have a date tonight!"

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed and damnit, I screamed too.

In an instant, Alice was all business. "What time?" She asked seriously, her mind already racing.

"Seven." I sighed.

"Seven? That's less than two hours! What the hell are you doing standing here?" Alice pulled my arm and dragged me roughly to the bathroom, forcing me to sit in the little seat in front of the mirror. She began assembling her arsenal, but I was too giddy to resist. I didn't even whine as she began pulling, pushing, and fixing my hair.

The butterflies were officially taking over as I sat and snickered to myself. I thought of that sweet look he'd given me, our stupid exchange as I'd tried to sit…

"Stay here, I'm calling Rose." I heard her say. I didn't even protest. I just beamed with my new found happiness. I'd accomplished every single one of my goals.

In a moment, Alice was back, grinning wickedly. "Rose is on her way, Bella. Now, we need to act fast!"

She started working around the bathroom. Again, so drained and completely joyful, I just sat back and let her work her magic. I'd only protested once when she attempted to argue about the 'sex hair'. She'd conceded that it needed to be tamed, but otherwise refused to brush out the entire stock of French product they'd put in. Apparently, it was ridiculously expensive and the only way to achieve the look…which again, was apparently, "totally hot".

I didn't really care what my hair looked like, anymore. I was going to spend the entire evening with Edward.

In his apartment…

Working on our project…

I would have such an incredible opportunity to learn about him, to see where he lived, and do my very best to charm him. Most of all, I would have a chance to try to make him like me. Perhaps my 20 percent estimate had been a little bit low. There was a little bit of a smile in his eyes as we'd spoken. He definitely found me attractive, too. I could see that. But, could he like me the way I liked him?

I barely heard Rose as she entered. "Bella!" She sang, letting herself into the front door. I didn't answer, so Alice took the liberty of speaking for me.

"We're in here, Rose!" She called, with bobby pins in her mouth. The little pixie was working overtime with one hand holding a large curling iron, while the other held a smaller one, both containing strips of my hair.

Rose sauntered in, looking gorgeous as always with a decidedly calculating look on her face, "Bella, I'm so excited for you." She came over and hugged my shoulders. Alice motioned with her eyes for Rose to pick up a third curling iron and she set to work, too. I wasn't helping much, but they didn't seem to mind.

I sighed happily, feeling both a little nervous and incredibly optimistic. It was something in his smile…

"Bella, I know you're very excited right now, in fact you kind of look drunk," she laughed. "You're probably reeling from your success, and I don't want to put a damper on your whole high or anything, but I think we need to talk." Rose met my eyes in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I don't need a lecture."

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm giving you tips." Alice giggled and I shot her a dirty look, too.

"Now, you don't have to take my advice, and I'm not telling you to do anything you don't _want_ to do…" Rose's brows wiggled at me and I frowned. "So, I'm just going to give you some pearls of wisdom. Some extracts of knowledge from my own experiences."

This should be interesting. Hesitantly, I nodded my head, asking her silently to continue. Alice pinched my ear, "Be still." She hissed.

"Ow, Alice!" I rubbed my ear.

"Now…" Rose began. I braced myself. Part of me refused to listen, while the other acknowledged my need for her tips. "There are three guidelines you need to remember when dealing with men. And, I don't mean that you should just consider them and file them away in the back of your mind like they were apart of some lecture. I mean, you need to chant them, solidify them in your mind because tonight, there will be times when you are nervous and you will want to panic. These guidelines will help you."

She had my attention and Alice's as she continued, "First, remember that essentially men are very simple to understand. When it comes to social situations, they fear one thing and one thing only: _rejection_. And even that's an over-generalization. All of their exchanges, their comments, their interactions with both other men and women are all based, in varying degrees, upon this one principle. Now, women, such as myself, understand this and use it to our advantage. But, I'm not telling you to do that. I'm telling you instead to remember this first and foremost when you are interacting with Edward. Some men use bravado to shield themselves, while some use humor, and some even use attitude and alcohol, but he doesn't sound like either of those types. He sounds like he is probably just a nice guy." I smiled stupidly at her admission, but she continued, unaffected.

"Admittedly, those are the best to work with because, quite frankly, they are purely dependent upon your encouragement. They are gentleman, they are polite, and they are sweet. But, they have a critical flaw, too. And, this flaw is the reason why most nice guys end up with bitches, or girls that even _accidentally _take advantage of them. The problem is that if you can't handle giving them the encouragement they need, they'll usually get the wrong impression. This complicates everything. So, _you _have a huge responsibility, Bella. You have to be the initiator until they understand." She leaned in to the mirror and narrowed her eyes. Intimidated, I nodded in agreement.

"Which brings me to my next point, guideline number two. Men are very visual creatures. You can't just assume that he will know what you want. And, telling them doesn't always work, either. You have to _show_ them what you want. And that can be scary, but it's the only way. If you want this boy, Bella, and you want to get to know him, then you have to show him that. Ultimately, it's your responsibility. It's up to you." She concluded with authority.

My responsibility? I thought about that. It was an odd concept to consider, but one that seemed to make sense. If I hadn't talked to Edward today, would I even be getting ready to see him now? I tried to solidify her first two guidelines into my mind, just in case. Men fear rejection. Show him what you want.

I thought hard as Alice fluffed my hair and Rose began to redo my eye make up. She held my chin as she began to apply eyeliner.

"Close your eyes," she whispered in concentration. I complied and she drew a cold line across my top lash. "Now, last and not least. This guideline is the most important..." she continued, concentrating on her handiwork. "If you find yourself in a situation that is uncomfortable, or uncertain, or even strange, you have to promise me one thing." I nearly opened my eye to look at her, but she chided me. "You have to promise me that you'll save yourself heartache, regret, and even unnecessary tension by asking yourself… What Would Rose Do?".

I immediately laughed and leaned forward, causing her to draw a line across my lash accidentally. "Damnit!" She cried, obviously amused.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I wasn't expecting that." I laughed.

"It works," Alice said. Rose stepped back to grab tissues and I shot Alice a furtive look. She shrugged and nodded her head.

"Alice?" I asked with a laugh.

"It works, Bella." She promised.

I sighed, "Fine." Alice giggled.

Rose returned with a cream to remove the errant eyeliner. She fixed my eyes and stepped back to appreciate her masterpiece. "Beautiful. Now, let's get you dressed."

With my hand in hers, she dragged me to my underwear drawer, Alice hot on my heels. "Do you have anything that matches?"

"Um," I started, unsure as to whether I did. Did this really need to an issue now? Did I want Edward to see my underwear? The thought alone sent a creep of blush up my face. I did, but…I didn't. At the same time.

Old Bella and New Bella stared each other down.

"Please tell me you have one matching pair." She asked, clearly offended.

I'd always considered matching underwear a luxury for rich girls, such as Rose. But, then I remembered a pink lacy bra and underwear I'd bought once, but never worn. It had been on sale. "Actually, yes I do." I rummaged through my drawer and found them at the bottom, crumpled up.

Rose snatched the ensemble and nodded in approval, "Pink. Nice…and lace no less. Blue would have worked better with your complexion, but its feminine, and yet not too much. Red would have been over the top, black too racy, and white too virginal. This is perfect, Bella." She handed them back to me and I smiled at her. Finally, something I'd been able to contribute.

"It's time, Bella. You need to leave soon." Alice said, pushing me and my underwear to the bathroom. Quickly, she handed me my outfit reverently and shot me a look of confidence. I sighed at her.

"You look beautiful. Everything will be okay, tonight. Just remember what Rose said and you'll be fine." She whispered. I arched my brows at her and she beamed back.

"You _will_ elaborate later." I demanded quietly.

She laughed and bounced away. "If you're good tonight, Bella!"

I changed quickly and carefully made my way to the long mirror on the bedroom. I stepped back as I took myself in. Was it conceited to admit that I did look very nice? Rose and Alice had tamed my hair slightly and it hung in long curls down my back. Rose's purple shirt was so pretty and it clung to me, highlighting my waist and the flare of my hips. The skirt was a nice touch, not too short, but not too long. The heels were just short enough to be flattering, but not deadly.

Confidence seemed to come from nowhere. If he found me attractive in the least, surely he would like the way I looked tonight. Could I be more prepared than I am now? No, not really.

I could do this. After all, despite my nerves, and my uncertainty, Alice was right.

I had nothing to lose.


	4. Her Second Step

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry about the foreshadowing. I've got a little more to follow.**

* * *

I arrived outside of Edward's super-fancy apartment complex with just a few minutes to spare. As soon as those big rod iron gates had closed behind me, I had immediately begun to panic. So, I drove around looking for his place, sweating, thinking, stewing…and in the midst of all of that…preparing. Now, I was in my car watching the clock and totally freaking out. I took a deep breath to calm me before I began to recite Rose's rules and Alice's words of encouragement for the dozenth time. Still, despite my methods of relaxation, New Bella was _officially_ taking over.

She was frisky.

Quite simply, I couldn't stop thinking about his freaking hands. The image of his long, stretched sinew and perfect, strong fingers curled around his desk was burned into my mind. I could just imagine those fingers against my lips, tracing the skin of my neck, traveling down my shirt, palming the sides of my breasts…

Oh my…I shook my head, trying to dispel the image, as reluctant as I was to let it go. I wanted him to touch me so badly I was panting.

"It is just a study date!_"_ I kept whispering to myself, knowing still that it was much more than that for me. I was concerned about Edward. For him, this was_ just a study date. _

A glance at the clock confirmed that I had two minutes left. So, one more time I reviewed my mission.

It was simply really.

First, I needed to know for sure the reason for his indifference. If Edward simply wasn't interested. Plunging myself into any situation in which I would be the only one partial to a relationship would definitely be unhealthy. Eventhough a relationship was exactly what I wanted. That and other things. Secondly, I needed to use Rose's advice in every possible way. We had different styles of doing things, but I knew she was right. I would make an effort to show him what I wanted as long as I could be sure that he liked me too. If at all possible, if I got into trouble - I would consider Rose's point of view.

Lastly, despite my obsession with him, I knew that I needed to at least_ try_ to be very careful with my enthusiasm. There was a part of me that still felt saddened at the loss of Jake. I knew for certain that if things with Edward worked out and then…_didn't_, there would be no possible way that I could recover quickly from the disappointment. Especially if Edward eventually lost interest...just like Jake. So, I had both a fine balance to walk…and...well...absolutely nothing to lose. At seven o'clock, I took two deep breaths, cut the ignition to my car and exited. I found his number easily and took the stairs accurately. With a silent prayer, I knocked.

I didn't hear anything at first and my nerves really began to titter as I waited for him to open the door. I took another deep breath and knocked just once when, suddenly, his door flew open. Every bit of my preparation died a tragic death. Edward didn't just look cute, he looked handsome. He scanned my body immediately, but not in a bad way. He looked curious...

Before I could blush from his open appraisal, his eyes snapped to mine and I struggled to breathe again. His deep, green gaze was so open and polite, his hair was an all consuming mess, and he had on a nice green shirt which seemed to brighten his eyes even further. There was also a particular glow about his face. It was probably the light.

A handful of seconds later, I realized that we were really staring at each other.

I needed to say something, "Hi, Edward. I like your apartment complex. I'm kind of jealous. I wish I had my own place…" I trailed off. My voice was strained. Why had I said all that? It was true, but still.

"Thanks…do you want to come in?" He asked, moving sideways.

I muttered a 'thank you' and walked past him, noticing again his distinct scent. Clean, fresh soap. Out of instinct, I almost took one more breath of his scent, but I stopped myself and focused on his apartment instead.

He was extraordinarily neat. Everything was even nicer than I'd expected considering that he had a gate. I took in my surroundings as I walked past him, noticing how warm and comfortable everything seemed – there was a simple tan, leather couch against the wall in front of me that looked oddly familiar. My face colored as I realized where I'd seen that couch. Alice had one just like it in our living area. Edward I knew it all too well. Of course, that was Dream Edward, though...

That thought was the last thing I needed, but I couldn't stop the instant fantasy. If somehow Edward liked me, and somehow we ever dated each other, I would get him on that couch. I would take my time...

Before my mind wandered further to my fascination, I tried to observe the rest of his apartment. There was a very tasteful dark wood table that took up most of the dining room to the right; he had his stuff spread out there, so I set my bag down and smiled at him again. I wasn't really sure what else I could do. He wasn't really saying anything. Anxious to initiate conversation, I aimlessly took a few steps in, trying to think of something clever to say when I stopped dead in my tracks. Across the room, along the far left wall stood a massive mahogany bookcase. Even from the door I could see rows and rows of books. It was a miniature library by all definitions. He saw me looking, so I grinned at him again, politely asking with my head if I could take a look. His nod was encouraging, so I made my way greedily to his books.

I gaped at his collection. He was a lover of literature, too. There were no post-modern authors in his book case. Wow. He loved the classics; just like me. He had magnificent sets in complete volumes bound in fine leather. They appeared to be so exquisitely cared for that I felt nervous even touching some of them. Carefully, I ran my fingers across the soft spines of what appeared to be a 19th century original printing of Huckleberry Finn. So much Twain, Hemingway, and Borroughs. Wow. He had it all.

"You have a lot of books, Edward," I mumbled, completely enthralled in his collection.

I was heading for his section that appeared to be dedicated to philosophy when I realized that all of the philosopher's works were organized in a most curious fashion. It seemed like they were laid out alphabetically within subcategories...by origin nation. I laughed quietly. There was even a French section with Montesquieu, Rousseau, Voltaire, and then a German section with Hegel, Nietzsche, and Schopenhauer. I almost snatched what appeared to be a very old German translation of Kant when my eye caught his poetry collection. All of the English poets, my favorites, were in one long shelf. I immediately grabbed a little black book containing the works of Lord Byron that stuck out awkwardly from the rest. It was practically a relic. The cover was heavily worn and in some places weathered, but otherwise very well maintained. The bottom left corner was stamped "The City Library". It was from London?

"Cool." I mumbled to myself, thumbing carefully through the old pages, searching for my favorite poem.

I found _Oh! Snatched Away in Beauty's Bloom_ and read it silently. It was a different version, written in authentic Old English. I almost asked how old it was, but I checked myself. That would be akin to asking someone how much something cost and I didn't want to appear pushy. But, I resolved to find out if I got the chance. A few moments passed before I realized that I was being incredibly rude. I'd made a beeline for his books while he was just standing against the wall. Somehow I'd managed to completely ignore him. Where were my manners? I moved my eyes back to his other poetry, trying to act casual.

"Wow, this is a great collection. Rudyard Kipling and Emily Dickinson - you have some awesome poetry collections here," I said appreciatively.

"Yeah, uh, my favorite poem of all time is Kipling's _If,_" he replied in nonchalance.

"I'm a Whitman fan myself, but then again, it's hard to appreciate poetry and not like Kipling…don't you think?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away, so I turned my head to his automatically and immediately felt the pull of his eyes. He gazed at me with an alluring energy that left me absolutely transfixed. It would have been so rude to look at anyone else this way.

Finally, I cleared from the stun of his eyes and managed to smile at him. But he didn't smile back this time. Instead, Edward's eyes widened in surprise before they quickly darted to the floor. Instinctively, my eyes flashed away to my book. But, the flick of his head and the odd urgency in his expression as I looked away from him struck my attention. It felt like I missed something when I looked at him. Why had he avoided my eyes like that? Why was Edward standing that way now? His stance and demeanor were both so tense...

Yes, there was something I was missing with him, but what? I felt him watching me again so, out of curiosity, I couldn't resist to urge to turn once more and look at him. This time, his eyes were so bright and green and...so complicated. What was he thinking? The tension between us thickened as we stared openly for a last few seconds. As Edward shifted against the wall, I saw something extraordinary. In an instant, his high cheeks burst into red blushing flames. I knew my own eyes widened in surprise, so I tried my best to hide my confused expression. Edward swallowed. I heard the sound from where I was standing.

"Uh, can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

My words rushed out in cloaked wonder, "Yes, actually, do you have water?"

"Sure." He muttered. Then he was gone.

I was officially reeling. I slipped Byron back into its place in daze, before I chose another book quickly. I didn't even look at my choice. The water began to run in the kichen and I knew I'd have only a few moments to think. Immediately, I thought of the obvious connection we had. It was there. He definitely felt it too, so why did he break away? Did it make him nervous to look at me? That wasn't possible. He was always the initiator...

I felt confused again, but then I remembered what I had just seen. Edward had just blushed. He'd stuttered a little too. The blushing was crucial; nervous people blush. He had no reason to blush, really. I hadn't said or done anything in appropriate. Then it hit me: could it be that Edward was just nervous and not indifferent? It _was _possible. But, why?

I had to know for sure, but I couldn't very well ask him. So, I decided to observe him as closely as possible. If was definitely suited to detect signs of tension. I wanted to see him, but as I turned to the kitchen I found him watching me again. This time I held his gaze with inquisitive purpose. I watched his eyes opened further in surprise. So, I smiled at him sweetly. They widened even further before he snapped his head back to the sink.

Goodness…What was that? Not only did Edward appear nervous, but…well, he almost seemed _shy_.

Shy like me. Like Old Bella...

Could it be? Was it possible that I had been wrong about him? I became hyper-aware of his presence as I pretended to read. I felt him leave the kitchen and move directly to the table. He set the glass down with a quiet thud and my heart continued to race. What now? I almost panicked until I remembered Rose's rules. I recited them to myself easily: _Men fear rejection first. Show them what you want. What Would Rose Do?_

The first rule made a lot of sense now as I briefly thought about it. If he was shy, like me…er, Old Bella, then that meant that rejection was probably his worst fear, too. I didn't want to reject him. I didn't want that all. By that principle, it would be only natural to consider rule two and three. The very idea of following the advice of either sent tingles of anxiety through me. I pictured it quickly anyway. I _could _simply put this book down, saunter over to him in my 2 inch heels, push him back into his chair, straddle him like Rose had suggested, and…then…well, then what? The idea that Edward might be interested in me was still too new. Even in my imagination Edward had a somber, disinterested look. Yet, I had just seen with my own eyes his bashful blush. There had to be a way to know for sure…

I made my way to the table quickly, watching him with caution. He was flipping through the textbook casually…like nothing had happened. That damn unaffected look was painted on his face, but this time I wasn't going let that discourage me. I knew what that mask looked like. The evidence that there was something more going on was too fresh. I sat down right next to him, wiggling a little in my seat. I brought my arm so close to his that we were nearly touching. The space between us immediately felt charged with tension. He tilted his head to speak and I posed to listen very carefully.

"So, where do you want to begin?" he asked. "I was thinking that maybe we could start at the very beginning, maybe as a review. What do you think?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and then composed myself. Why did he _seem _to be normal now?

"Sure…I took a lot of notes, but I wasn't sure how to really incorporate those into the project, do you have a place you want to start?" I asked sweetly, giving him my best alluring grin.

"Not really, but we can work together," he replied. His voice sounded a _little_ shaky.

He'd asked me a question, but I didn't answer him. Edward looked up at me, and again, as soon as our eyes met, the connection charged and…then...he looked away. With his head down, he began flipping pages in the book again. But my suspicions grew with each casual flick. He wasn't anywhere near the right chapter. I stared at him deeply, praying for him to turn, praying for him to just confirm my new theory. If I was right, if he was truly shy, then this entire situation would be alot easier. I could relate to him on a level that I'd never considered possible. So, I waited for several agonizing seconds until he finally met my eyes again. My intensity must have been plain of my face. I watched his brow lift a little before…another _outrageous _blush lit up his entire face. He fixed his eyes back to the book and began to turn the pages faster.

That was all I needed to see.

Edward _was _shy.

I couldn't fight the heat that ran up my own face as it clicked for me.

Immediately, I wanted to take his handsome face in my hands and kiss him! How could I have been so foolish? The hours I'd wasted, the agonizing tension, the desperate uncertainty…the whining? _Wait until I tell Alice_, I thought. A childish giggle escaped before I could hold it back. He cast a sideways glance at the sound, but otherwise avoided my eyes. His flipping was slowing now; he was trying to calm himself. I saw clearly what he was doing because he was doing exactly what I would have done if I'd never broken out of my shell. Abruptly, the overwhelming urge to help him, to guide him, to reassure him kept me staring at him now in complete adoration.

And as I watched him, I became absolutely certain that regardless of what happened, I didn't want Edward to avoid me anymore. I wanted him to talk to me, like me, and maybe…touch me. Oblivious to my plotting, I watched Edward naively continue turning the pages with visibly shaken hands. The desire to get his attention became so strong, I began to flirt brazenly.

"You know Edward…I have to tell you something that might be kind of embarrassing," I started, batting my eyelashes a little.

Edward didn't answer, though. Instead his head turned to mine cautiously.

"Well," I began sweetly, resisting the urge to caress his jaw. "it's just that your eyes are very nice and it's almost impossible to focus on anything when you look at me like that." I simpered a little as his eyes held mine completely.

I looked down in my best damsel impersonation, "I mean, I really, really can't concentrate!"

He chortled at that, looking away quickly. I'd earned a genuine laugh.

"Oh, well thank you…yours aren't too bad yourself…" he said, looking up with a blatantly bashful expression.

How had I possibly missed that before? I felt absolutely ridiculous. Edward _was shy_ and…it was up to me to help him with that because...shyness was my forte! I giggled at myself again as I thought back to my doubts with the truth so clearly visible now. He laughed back uncertainly, taking my eyes again with a curious expression. This time he wasn't looking away just yet. I decided to speak while I could.

"Well, thanks. I guess it's your shirt, the green really brings out your eyes," I said.

"Thanks, Bella," he politely replied.

He looked away again, back to the textbook, intentionally avoiding my eyes. But, I knew better now. I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to know that I liked him. Alot.

"Uh, so maybe we –" he started.

I placed my hand on the top of his to stop his flipping. His eyes darted to mine and I gazed back purposefully as I tried to avoid the current passing through the heat of our skin. The feeling of touch sent a hot flush through me. I wanted him. I was pretty sure that he probably wanted me, too. I did my best to ignore the sparks exploding in my brain, flooding my head with chaos. Before I could chicken out, I leaned in to his eyes.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he breathed, mutually incapable of coherent thought.

I got lost for a moment in his eyes until the open vulnerability drew me back in. His mouth parted in anticipation as I leaned forward slowly. The moment our lips touched I shivered from longing. The feeling of his mouth finally playing against mine encouraged flashing images of me, sucking and kissing all over his neck. I wanted to ravage him, I wanted to kiss him until I couldn't. But Edward was kissing me back so softly, so tenderly that I couldn't bring myself to disrupt him. So, I reminded myself of my commitment to restrain my enthusiasm as we kissed that way, giving in after a few moments to an increased pace. I was so satisfied that my restraint was under control, I let myself relax a little into his mouth. I was doing just fine.

That is until Edward wrapped his hands around my face.

The moment my brain entertained the concept that Edward wanted me even closer than I already was, I couldn't help myself. With a crash, I landed against his mouth again kissing him harder and more completely than I'd ever kissed anyone. I practically clawed his soft, cotton shirt as I grasped his neck. His mouth grew more urgent and I pulled him even closer. I whimpered with desire as he took the back of my head into his hands and pushed me forward once more. I won a throaty groan as I fisted patches of his hair.

That sound brought me back to reality.

_Oh my._ Despite my promises to myself; my desire had quickly become frighteningly desperate. I pulled back a little, retreating to the safety of soft kisses. He matched my tempo completely, flawlessly. As the seconds passed and our kissing grew more intense, my imagination continued to return with a vengeance. I became quickly consumed with the vision of pinning him to the back of his couch, just like in my dream_._ Only now, in my little daydream, he wanted me to. The image I had conjured was so wonderful, I actually thought of just getting up and leading Edward to his sofa directly.

Old Bella shook her head in dismay as New Bella began to strip seductively.

Because, on one hand, I wanted him absolutely. I was starved, desperate, and very much in love with him. I _knew_ that he wanted me too, but, on the other hand, if I showed him exactly what I wanted from him, would he still call me tomorrow? I felt reckless, but I also didn't care. I wanted him now, but was Edward that type of guy? Would I be destroying our chances for something more, something wonderful if I _really_ showed him what I wanted? How far _could_ I take this? I had to know.

I pulled back from his eyes, searching his face. Lost in thought, I warred with myself as I watched his eager, open expression slip into a disappointed frown. His hands dropped slightly from my cheek as he leaned away from me. It occurred to me then how my seconds of indecision must have looked like to him. But, at the same time, the emotion in his demeanor once again showed me exactly what I needed to see.

Edward wasn't the type of guy that never called back. He was a _gentleman_. I wanted Edward to open up to me, to talk to me, to like me...then it would only be fair that I open up to Edward. My thoughts burst back into reality as I watched him continue to withdraw from our embrace in hesitant movements. Before he could move back any further, I tightened my hold on his neck and whispered against his lips.

"Edward…I... I really like you a lot and, if you're okay with this, I would like to continue."

Suspense wrenched my stomach as he thought hard about my words.

"Oh…well, Bella…you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," he admitted bashfully.

I nearly sighed in relief.

"Me too," I whispered as I leaned forward, even closer. "Edward, I want to trust you."

"You can trust me, Bella," he promised.

His voice was heavily sincere and...I believed him. We stared at one another for a few more seconds before I began to think clearly about what I wanted. His genuine eyes and words broke my very brittle resistance. I wanted him. Right now. Not tomorrow, not yesterday, not in five minutes. Now.

The moment I made the decision, my words acted of their own accord. I followed Rose's advice absolutely and in a whisper, I asked Edward to make love to me.

He jerked back and stared at me in shocked surprise, "Bella, are you sure?" He whispered urgently.

He seemed torn, but not unwilling...

Of course I was sure. But, what could I say? '_I've wanted you since the first day I saw you? I've dreamt about having you…in my bed, on my couch...which looks a lot like yours actually…and in my car, on the counter top of my bathroom…' _

No way. All of those words just cheapened everything. So, yet again, I did what I was pretty sure Rose would do. I clutched his face in my hands and kissed him harder than I had yet. He met my mouth with just as much pressure, moving with me in precision. His head tilted back slightly and our tongues met with force, fighting for dominance. The feel of his mouth against mine after all of my waiting was doing serious damage to my restraint, but I still held firm. But my head still spun and my heart crashed against my chest. The passion I could feel between us ignited further, leaving me breathless and dizzy with want. But something was _still_ missing. Edward was _not _touching me. I didn't like it at all.

So, I took the initiative.

Before I could lose my courage, I pulled back from him. I kept his eyes as I rose and slowly took two steps to straddle him. His eyes widened as I grabbed the back of his chair and lowered myself onto his lap, crashing my mouth onto his immediately. Instantly, I felt him through the barrier of his jeans and my very thin lace. I kissed and sucked his mouth, pulling his lips between my teeth wildly. Edward finally touched me then as he grasped my legs, holding them firmly to his side. I wanted him to slide them beneath my skirt, but he didn't.

A quiet, embarrassing sob escaped me as I registered that his hands were finally on my skin. I lost that thought quickly as it became increasingly difficult to focus on anything except the feeling of his hair tangled in my fingers, and his taste, and his lips. He moaned into my mouth as I pulled on his hair and kissed his neck. I was all over him and he liked it. The triumph I felt in that moment was unprecedented.

Edward wasn't indifferent.

Edward was very,_ very_ eager.

Pretty soon, I began to yearn for him, despite my attempts at restraint. It seemed as if all of the blood in my body was dedicated to the thudding, throbbing, and aching I began to feel for him. Desperate for friction to relieve the sensations, I began to shift my hips against him. He hardened further underneath me and my breath caught as his hands slid outside of my skirt, gripping me tightly. I shifted my hips against him once more, eliciting a deep moan. The sound sent my resident butterflies into a titter.

Edward stood then, pressing me firmly against him. My legs and arms had a mind of their own as they grasped him with all of my strength. He began to walk and with each new step I became more frantic with my mouth and hands at the realization of what he was doing. Of where he was heading.

He was going to make love to me. I could barely think of anything except the excitement and desire I felt for him and for what we were going to do. Before I knew it, in one moment I was tangled around him, and in the next, he was lowering me down to his bed reverently. He began to move back, but I wanted him closer. I reached up to pull him on top of me with all of my strength. As he collapsed, his thigh naturally landed between my legs.

I enjoyed the new warmth until I saw both shock and amusement cross his face. His eyes darted to his leg and then back to me. His expression struck me.

He looked so _innocent_. I giggled artfully at him. The incredible idea that _I_ could somehow corrupt Edward was far too exciting. I should have felt guilty, but I didn't. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. I flashed a playful grin at him, but his face straightened in thought.

Suddenly, Edward was very far away, seemingly lost in his own mind. I didn't want that, either. He reached up to touch my face and I nibbled on the tip of his finger. Those green eyes widened slightly as he watched my mouth and then… Edward _came alive._

New Bella completely took over.

His hands were all over me, grabbing my face, holding me tight against him. I wasn't expecting to feel him thrust against my center and I moaned loudly at the contact as he kissed me breathless. Before I knew what was happening, yet again, my legs were around his waist. I gasped as he shifted into me again. I half expected him to withdraw his hips once more, so I braced myself. But, instead, he kept his forceful hand on my lower back and held me firmly. I sighed at the pressure on the throbbing as he continued to assault my neck with warm, open kisses.

I lost any train of thought I'd had when he ran his tongue and teeth along my earlobe, nipping and sucking the skin. I just barely registered Edward's movement as rolled me slightly onto my back. His open palm slid underneath my shirt, caressing my stomach softly. It was still difficult to concentrate at first, but the way he watched his own hand move over my skin made it much easier. Edward looked quite mystified. It occurred to me then that if my navel was so interesting, I could only imagine the expression I might win if he touched my breasts.

I had my shirt off in one swift motion. Edward looked like a kid on Christmas. His eyes were wider than ever and his mouth was hanging open. Either I was beautiful or he'd never seen a woman this way before. I wasn't sure. It didn't really matter, though. I couldn't think about anything once he began to explore.

Tight hands grasped my ribs as his lips moved to my neck once more. Gasping and reeling, I arched my back, giving him access to whatever he wanted. His mouth was still open, hot, and wet and his hands were hungry and excited as they explored my body in unison. I moaned in anticipation as his hand drew slowly up to the cup of my bra. I wanted him to slip it underneath and touch me. My sound alerted him to what I wanted. I watched in curious fascination as he began to graze his thumb along the line of the cup. He was concentrating on pleasing me.

His mouth danced along the edge of my lace, coming dangerously close to the peak of my breast. I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted my clothes off. Only, I couldn't just strip and pounce. If we did it together, then perhaps I could mask my growing eagerness.

"Edward?" I whispered. His lustful eyes screwed up to mine and I nearly forgot what I wanted.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you take your clothes off too?" I asked innocently.

Remorse cut into his eyes as he reared up onto his knees away from me, "Of course, I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to console him, but no words escaped as Edward began to pull his shirt off. I watched with anticipation as his fit muscles were bared for me. My eyes were glued to his nice shoulders as he tossed the shirt to the floor. He was even hotter than I had dreamed. Momentarily lost in resisting my selfish desire to touch him, I realized far too late that he was blushing furiously again. A frown formed as he reached for the buckle of his pants. Only then did it occur to me that Edward was simply doing as I'd asked. I wanted nothing more for him to enjoy this experience, too. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all.

I was on my knees and next to him instantly.

"Wait." I whispered patiently, feeling empowered by my new found confidence.

I pushed on his chest and felt an attack of nerves as he came to rest on his heels, waiting for me. The vulnerability and innocence on his face sparked my internal conflict once more, but this time my impulses were torn between the desire to continue softly, reassuringly, and the fierce need to rip off my clothing and do just about anything to reignite that passion I'd felt with him.

So, with a deep breath and barely restrained control, I leaned into him, feeling the heat radiate between us as I nestled my cheek into his neck. My heart was thudding so loudly it seemed to shake my very being. He shuddered as my breasts touched his bare chest.

Then, I began to explore his body just as he'd done to me. I nibbled his ear as my hands traveled softly from his firm shoulders to his chest, and all the way down to his tense abdomen. He shivered and closed his eyes as my fingertips lightly traced the slightly defined crevices. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I flashed my eyes downward and saw his clearly defined arousal. The knowledge that he was still completely aroused, just for me, made me shiver too. I wasn't sure exactly how to proceed, so with one shallow breath, I moved to face him and headed with determination for his buckle.

His eyes shot open as I began to work on the metal clasp. I licked my lips in anticipation and Edward's eyes shifted to my mouth. There were two buttons on his jeans. The moment I succeeded in unclasping his buckle, I moved in for the next obstacle.

Just as I had a firm grasp on the first button, he lurched forward and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, pulling me forcefully towards him. I held on to the hem of his pants to steady myself, but I very nearly lost my balance. Then, so quickly, Edward's eyes stretched in mortification. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't help but chuckle at how absolutely adorable he was – nor could I stop giggling at the image of myself tumbling off the bed at a time like this. I could just see my shirtless self hitting the floor with a thud. Before I could ruin the moment with a fit of giggles, I leaned in to kiss him lightly. I immediately headed back to the button on his pants.

I had it nearly undone once more when Edward began to distract me by tracing my collarbone with his long fingers, teasing my skin. He was finally touching me as I'd dreamed, but I couldn't focus on that now. I had bigger plans.

Still, a shiver quaked through me as he began to slide the straps of my bra down between passionate kisses. He didn't move any further, though. Instead, he just continued to touch me softly. It took incredible concentration to continue the struggle to remove his pants, but I did.

Just as it appeared like I'd nearly won, I went for his zipper and it stuck. I nearly whined in frustration! Could it be any more difficult to get him naked? In a flash, his hands were on mine. My eyes followed his as he placed my palms against his chest. He made a mockery of my battle to undress him. In two quick movements, his pants were at his knees. But his boxers were still on and I wanted him naked! Oblivious, he leaned forward to kiss my neck gently.

"_Off_…all the way!" I griped playfully as he nibbled some part of me.

He seemed to understand then, though. In timid agreement, Edward moved back from my neck and removed his boxers. I didn't even brace myself for him, but I should have. The nice little line of his lower abdomen led straight to his perfection, which was more than I'd ever hoped for. Completely nude, he reached back to untangle his clothes from his knees and my slow brain realized he would be naked while I was still clothed.

A nervous flush crept up my neck and face as I swiftly removed my skirt and bra. The beat resounding through my entire body reached an even faster pace as I waited for him to turn. I'd never bared myself to a man in such a way and my stomach clenched in anticipation. Slowly, Edward turned, but instead of seeing the expression of wide eyed eagerness, there was a new light in his eyes.

His eyes scanned me once, just as he had when I had stood in the doorway. He wanted me, too. He desired me, too. I couldn't hold back anymore.

My lust burst into flames as I threw myself at him attacking his mouth, his shoulders, his hair and his neck like a starved banshee. He groaned as he encircled his arms around my back, pushing me again into his full length again. The feeling of my breasts crushed against his chest and his warmth against my skin left me feverishly needy. I shifted forward, leaning into him further, pushing all of my energy for him into my mouth. I panted against lips as his left palm slid slowly down the length of my back. Fingertips graced the back of my thigh and I grew weaker. The feeling of him touching me and worshipping me drove me to the bottom of my resistance. I wanted his strong, capable fingers all over.

With strength, I grabbed his curious left hand and shamelessly placed it onto my breast, instantly whimpering for him at the contact. His eyes were wondrous as he watched his own fingertips touch me gently. He ran his hand along the full sway of my breast and danced his fingers along my side with precious calculation. I had to close my eyes. If I continued to watch him marvel at the texture of my skin with such passionate enchantment, I knew I would do something irrational. Concentrating didn't help much, however. With my eyes closed, I became aware of every sound he was making. His ragged breathing and his shallow gasps as he ran his thumb across my nipple only intensified the aching I was feeling for him. It was getting worse by the passing second.

I lasted for a few more moments before I could no longer stand the need for him to touch me everywhere. I took a deep breath, desperate to maintain some sort of dignity, before I began to playfully kiss and suck along his bottom lip. I slowly drew his hand to my ribs and he latched onto me, grasping my skin with obvious restraint. I watched his expression grow heavier with lust as I laid his palm against my stomach and slid him downward. My racing heart was pumping angrily and my throat was dry in anticipation. I wanted him to touch me so badly. He reached the top of my panties and I asked him silently to take over by leaving his hand against my skin. I wasn't sure I could handle _showing_ him that.

From my place against his shoulder, I watched him observe his own palm with a tilted head. His hand slid from one hip to the other, across my stomach and around the back of my hip. He was worshipping me and I stopped watching again, eventhough that was almost worse.

I couldn't ignore the reverence in his touch and all of my senses became trained again on his hand as he slid our last barrier from my hips. I felt him grace the back of his fingertips against some indistinguishable part of my lower stomach and I thought I might whine from the suspense. Finally, his hand moved downward and I braced myself by clutching his shoulder with all of my strength.

I very nearly cried out in pleasure as he touched me. My painful throbbing seemed to both ache further and ebb in relief as he slid his fingertips across my palpating skin. The tension was so sensitive. I restrained myself with great effort to moaning into his shoulder sounds that were far too wild and embarrassingly loud... and he was listening.

My knees buckled slightly as he slid his fingers across my most sensitive area again. So quickly, he had me firmly placed against him as he held me upright. Soft, breathy kisses littered my ear as he touched me again in the same way, testing my reactions. I moaned for him as he kept repeating the movement, sending me into a daze of pleasure. I was absolutely helpless. I held him as tightly as I could manage and prayed for his continued support. For a while, a few mumbles and his name were the only sounds that left my lips.

Just when I thought I couldn't handle anymore he swiftly lowered me onto my back. My hands were woven into his hair still as he settled against me, aligning himself. He met my eyes again with an expression of determined lust. I tried to convey to him silently exactly what I wanted, but he already understood.

Through heavy lids, we breathed and moaned together as he entered me slowly. My daydreams didn't quite give him the credit he deserved. My body swam with the sensations of him as he withdrew once more and continued again slowly. I felt him shudder as his head dropped to my shoulder, but then he stopped. His breath was just as erratic as mine, but he wasn't moving now. He was trying to be a gentleman.

Automatically, I wrapped my legs around his hips and tried to push him into me again. He gasped heavily at the feeling of my body entangled with his. My warring impulses began to take over as my need for him became both partially sated and powerfully unsatisfied. I tried to be patient as he withdrew and entered me once more, knowing he was adjusting too. But I still tightened my legs around his waist in encouragement.

"Yes…" I breathed against his neck.

The sound of my voice was strange in the silence, but it seemed to break him from his trance. Very quickly, I felt him shift slightly as he began to take me with faster, tighter thrusts. It was exactly what I'd needed. I closed my eyes tightly to avoid moaning uncontrollably. The sensations, the feeling of him, the strain of his chest as he held himself above me...it was so much to handle. I whimpered and relaxed against him, momentarily growing weak with ecstasy. For so long, I did nothing but enjoy every sensation he was giving me. It was only a few moments later, when in a stupor of pleasure, I opened my eyes and saw what I'd been missing.

While I had been weakly waiting for more, Edward had been enjoying himself. He was completely enthralled in watching my body with an expression of serious worship. His face was strained and his eyes lidded. Nice, lean arms were supporting him entirely, providing us both with a clear view. I was able to pay just enough attention to understand that he was calculating his movements in response to my sounds. Somehow, he'd been giving in to requests I hadn't been aware I was making.

The very concept that he wanted nothing more than to bring me pleasure heightened my need for his attentions, so with this new power in mind, I moaned openly for him to go even faster. Instantly, his strong hands clutched my hip, holding me stationary against his bed. The slight shift that he'd arranged allowed him to meet me with firmer, sharper, faster perfection. My senses were in complete chaos I struggled to process everything. The power of his hands, his thrusts, and his hips left me breathless and incapable. It seemed like each time I recovered from the powerful feeling of pleasure, he would assault me again with ecstasy. I still wanted more, eventhough I couldn't quite form the words required to tell him.

It was only when I felt the building of a strange new intensity within me that I found my voice. My body and I were both whispering for more. In a flurry of pants and murmurs, I told him what I wanted. My requests for him to please me inflamed his determination. He growled and matched my hips with unprecedented fervor, giving me exactly what I needed. As I felt him and clutched his arms for support, my foggy mind realized that the new intensity was still continuing to build. A tight, draining tension began to surface and I was sure even then that he would most certainly have to bring me to a release.

I begged him to continue, to go faster, and to give me what I needed. He gave me everything without hesitation, and I selfishly asked for more. I promised then that if I had the chance, I would return the favor.

So slowly, the tension began to build to the point of explosion. The need for release began to take over my entire experience and I wanted nothing more than satisfaction. I began to beg again then, and in a haze of delectable bliss, I moaned that I loved him. As soon as the words left my lips, I felt a pang of regret, but I was too elated to really care. I was pretty sure that I was about to have an orgasm...

Sure enough, my breath became shorter as aching, tingling sensations flitted through my body. I urged him on verbally as much as I possibly could. My gnawing desire permeated my every word and sound. I was speaking without thinking and moaning with each movement and yet he just continued to accommodate. His eyes grew distraught as I clawed his skin and continued to plead with him. Urgent to give me what I needed, he began to thrust violently. The sensations were too much, too quick, too wonderful.

I threw my head back and screamed in delight as his savage thrusting threw me over the edge, bringing me a satisfaction I'd never known was even possible. My body shook with my release and I felt the pleasure course through me, leaving me jittery and unstable. For several seconds, my dizzy mind reeled and hurdled in ecstasy.

As my euphoric state receded, I realized that while I'd been writhing in pleasure, Edward had still not found his release. I felt so guilty. I'd been the sole recipient of all of the pleasure. He'd given me everything I'd wanted and more. I wanted him to feel what I'd felt, I wanted him to find his release, too. He was breathing so hard and his eyes were clenched tight as he bit his lip in concentration. But, I didn't want him to_ concentrate_, I wanted him to let go, too. I began to plead with him again, but this time I told him exactly what I wanted him to feel.

He gasped repeatedly as I whispered into his ear things I'd never even thought until now. I wasn't sure where my bravery came from, but it was stronger than ever before. He panted and breathed even harder against my neck. As I felt him begin to tense above me, I watched in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered open with pleasure. He dropped his head completely to my shoulder once again and we moaned together as he finally said my name. The sound of his strained groan of satisfaction encouraged my deepest affections.

I held him tightly, stroking his hair while he continued to pant against my skin. I didn't want him to get up and it seemed like he didn't want to move either. He was so tense, so I tried to calm him with my touch while he fought to regain his breath.

Eventually, he laid his head against my neck as I stroked his cheek, played with his hair and traced the outline of his ear with my fingertips. He was relaxing, but his strength still seemed strained. He was still supporting some of his weight with his arm. So, I pulled him once more until he relaxed against me entirely. As moments passed, the closeness I felt for him was only intensified by his continued presence. He didn't move away at all. Nor did he try to get up. He just laid against me, allowing me to continue to play with his hair and touch his skin softly. Eventually, as his breathing began to regulate, he sighed and breathed with me. Everything was so peaceful until Edward quickly raised himself up and peered at me with an alarmed expression. The hesitance in his eyes was painfully apologetic.

"Bella…I - " he began.

I put my finger to his lips to silence him and met his eyes with certainty.

"Please…listen to me. I've...wanted you from the first day that I saw you…_I wanted you_, I wanted this," I said, pointing between us. His expression lightened as he blinked with understanding. He shifted a little against me, but then his body was tense again.

"Well, I cannot tell you how…badly I wanted this either," he said as another bright colored blush tainted his already bright cheeks. It didn't escape my attention that he'd not said he loved me too. But did it really matter now? He certainly had feelings for me...

I conjured my most reassuring grin.

"Good," I replied, stroking his handsome, flushed face with my hand.

He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into my palm. My heart skipped as I realized that I was beginning to completely adore everything about him. Edward bent down to kiss me sheepishly before he lay down next to me, pulling his crumpled sheet over us. To my surprise, I realized that he was trying to tuck me in. He was nervous again.

I took his hand and placed it against my waist as I snuggled in next to him. He sighed again as soon I settled my head against his chest. I laid there momentarily in complete bliss. There was much to think over. The way he'd smiled at me so many times...the new realization that he was so sweet and adorable...and was incredible in _so_ many ways...

I smiled to myself, swooning in happy naivety until the startling, shocking, ridiculous reality that was my admission of love slammed to the forefront of my mind. Out of all of the things I'd said to him...of all the cries of pleasure, the requests and pleas for more, the one thing I could have kept myself was the fact that I loved him. The words were true, but I'd rather not have said what I'd really felt in the _throes of passion_. So much for restraining my enthusiasm...

What did he possibly think now? My face grew hotter as I silently admonished myself. I hadn't had a care in the world at the time, but what about _now_? Should I say something? I had to. If he'd heard me, he'd probably think I was crazy. My impatience once again overruled my judgment. I closed my eyes and bent up to whisper to him, wincing as I spoke.

"So…" I began. "now that I've told you that I…_love_ you, are you going to run as far away from me as possible?"

He moved his head away and I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my new confidence take cover. A chill ran the length of my skin as I waited anxiously. Edward sighed and I looked up at him right in time to meet his lips against mine. He hugged me tightly.

"Bella, trust me; I'm not going anywhere," he whispered against my mouth before pressing his forehead towards mine. He did have feelings for me. I searched his honest eyes intently and I found nothing but genuine adoration.

"Well...I'm really glad to hear you say that," I murmured against his lips.

In fact, I was so relieved that I couldn't help but giggle at myself. I had been so_ very_ wrong about Edward at first. Now, even though he'd not said that he loved me too, I had a feeling that he cared for me on some level. It was in his eyes, his touch, and his kiss.

He touched me as if he _cherished_ me.

A little giddy, I eventually managed to weasel under his portion of the covers to lay against him completely. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me closely like he wanted nothing more than for me to need him. Silent moments passed as we kissed and touched one another gently. But, we stopped when our breathing began to pick up and our hips began to move of their own accord. I already wanted him again, but I didn't want to make any more mistakes.

So, a little breathless and slightly flustered, I rested comfortably against his chest and wrapped my arm around him. I felt so happy.

"Edward?" I breathed hesitantly against his chest.

"Yes?" He whispered back, moving his head back slightly to catch my eyes. I looked up at him.

"We didn't really study, did we?" I asked, biting my lip to avoid laughing.

He chuckled low and sweet, "No, we didn't." I liked the humor in his eyes.

"Do you think we should try to study, a little?"

"We should. Professor Norris is a _very serious_ educator," he replied with mock seriousness.

"You're making fun of me," I pouted.

"I am a _little_, I'm sorry," he admitted gently. "we _should_ study. If…that's what you're ready to do. It's up to you, Bella. I'll do whatever you want."

His eyes teemed with sincerity. I wasn't sure if it was that I was hanging on his every word, or that I was still so happy to be with him, but his admission made me feel honored. It was plain to me then that Rose's cautionary suggestion about taking advantage of nice guys was true. It was up to me; Edward was willing to study, not because _he_ wanted to, but because he thought_ I_ wanted to. But, I really didn't.

"I don't really want to move, honestly," I crooned as I made myself quite comfortable.

It took me a few seconds before I completely wrestled my head into the perfect spot. I found my niche in the crook of his neck. He huffed in acknowledgement, but neither of us spoke again. He played with my hair and traced the skin of my neck. I simply enjoyed lying with him, so close to his warmth and the smell of his skin. I could never forget his scent.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You smell really good," I admitted in a whisper.

"Oh. Thanks, Bella. So do you."

"You're welcome. It's true, you know," I fought the urge to bury my face against his neck to smell him like some rabid she-wolf. I giggled at the image my mind conjured.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Myself…as usual," I sighed.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. It's a habit. I figure, if I don't laugh at myself, someone else will."

"That's…well, that's…intriguing…"

I raised my head and flashed a wide smile, "I am nothing if not intriguing."

He laughed, and traced my nose with his fingertip. I wanted to bite it again.

"That you are," he sighed as I nestled my head back into my niche.

He wrapped his arms around me once more, holding me tightly again. We both relaxed eventually as the silence of the room invaded, threatening to carry me off to sleep. I stayed awake for as long as I could, thinking and smiling. I felt free from worry for the first time…in a long time. Somehow, I'd succeeded in being just as brave as I'd always hoped I could be. I'd set out to solve the mystery that was Edward and I'd accomplished just that. Despite the fact that we'd moved so fast, I knew that I loved Edward and at the very least, he adored me. And he was sweet and kind and loving and passionate... and very, very shy.

But, I could definitely deal with that. I'd spent my entire life living with the curse of shyness. My new courage had opened so many doors for me. I could only hope to do the same for Edward. So, I silently promised that I would do everything in my power to help him and encourage him. To love him.

I reveled in my new found happiness. Before I knew it…I was falling asleep.


	5. Her Morning

**I am having having such a blast with this absolutely ridiculous story. It's just social comedy at this point. This is a short chapter. Lots of asinine fluff and fun in the final installment. And...maybe a lemon. What is wrong with poor Edward?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bella?"

I whined at the whispering voice. I didn't want to wake up. I had been having the most amazing, vivid dream. Edward was kissing me slowly, sweetly on my neck, and I was begging him to make love to me…and he just kept teasing me…and there was more…but, I couldn't quite remember the details…

"Bella?"

I whined sharply again. Everyone was always waking me up! I was about to complain about this injustice when I remembered where I was – in Edward's apartment…with Edward's voice…in _Edward's bed…naked..._

I pulled my eyes open to see that he was watching me intently. Although I felt so sleepy, I was able to immediately take in the magnificent state of his…sex hair. And it all made sense now. Rose was right; it _was_ really hot. What a mess he was! He looked so adorable. And he had stubble on his jaw and chin. I wanted to reach out and scratch it with my fingers, but I froze when I met his apprehensive eyes.

He was frowning with worry. I blinked once, taking in the state of his expression when he leaned down towards me. I had the strong urge to ask him what was wrong, but he was looking at me like I was a dangerous animal. I blinked at him several times again, trying to clear my head.

"Bella?" he whispered again urgently.

"Hi. Good morning," I mumbled weakly. My voice startled me. I was hoarse.

"Um. Good Morning. I'm very sorry that I woke you – but, I thought it would be best if you did. I mean, if I did," he whispered with a slight grimace. "you were...talking in your sleep."

Uh oh. Our eyes widened together as my foggy brain tried to process all of the reasons why that was a very scary detail. I was a very active sleeper and my unconscious mumbles had exposed my inner most thoughts more times than I'd cared to count. A bright red flush crept up my chest and attacked my face as I thought over the vast ranging possibilities. I hoped that I hadn't said anything too embarrassing.

"I was talking in my sleep?" I whispered back, resisting the urge to duck my head in the covers and hide. Even in the dark room, for some reason my question seemed to embarrass him, too. He nodded his head and then frowned a little.

"I'm sorry. I do that sometimes," I said with a meek cringe.

"It's okay," he muttered. His mouth was formed into a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I couldn't put my finger on why his eyes seemed so different. It was like there was a new, soft tension between us. That didn't make any sense at all. Just last night…

Ah. Last night. Last night had been…well, a dream come true. I snickered a little to myself and buried my face into his bed as the memories came back to me: the sound of his low, strained voice, his hands, and his strong grip on my hips, the way he'd shuddered when I'd touched him, the look in his eyes as he'd carefully worshipped me. His touch had been my undoing.

He'd managed to give me my first orgasm during sex, ever…

Ah! My first orgasm with a guy, my guy... my Edward! I buried my head even further and giggled. I wanted to shriek and kick my legs, but I didn't. There was a time and a place for that. It wasn't here, and it wasn't now. Besides, a genuine shriek of delight from me would make Alice's entire week; it would be wrong to deny her. I sighed happily instead and raised my head to look back tentatively at Edward. He'd been watching me again, confused by my noises. His eyes seemed a little lighter now, but the hesitance was still there. Ugh, he looked so damn cute. A sleepy, swoony grin took over my face and he smiled back a little more, although still uncertainly. Where was his genuine smile that I loved and why did he seem so distant now?

He didn't take his eyes off me as I searched his face, and I wasn't sure what was going on with him, so I closed both of my eyes and pretended to sleep. I wanted to try to observe him undetected if I could. I heard him resituate himself on the bed like he was getting comfortable. A few seconds passed and I opened one eye to watch him.

He was wearing pajamas now, which was strange, considering that I felt very naked. For some reason this bothered me, like... he was no longer playing our personal game anymore. I watched him dart his eyes up to the ceiling and take a silent, controlled breath. The pillow underneath him was perfectly fluffed like he'd resumed the same spot he'd been in all night. I, on the other hand, was apparently making myself quite at home by lying awkwardly across his bed. He didn't look comfortable at all, but I still felt so happy from the night before. Had something changed? I wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't know what to say. So, I started with simple.

"Ed-ward," I whispered playfully, hoping to bring him back to me somehow. At the sound of my voice, he re-adjusted himself completely and leaned down to listen. He looked like he was bracing himself for something, again.

"Yes, Bella?"

There was an obvious nervous energy about him that I wanted to soothe. I wiggled my hand free and took his palm into mine. His eyes lightened further when we touched.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sleepy smile.

A little grin began to play at the edge of his lips and I felt a little eased. It wasn't a full smile, but maybe I could work up to that.

"Well... I guess that I'm waiting for you to wake up," he said quietly.

"Oh." My face fell. That hurt a little. Did he mean that he wanted me to leave? A little pang of sadness tickled my sleepy butterflies as I took in his changing expression. He began to frown a little bit more. I didn't want to jump to any conclusion, but I also wasn't sure why he was being so weird. Suddenly, the need to get dressed became my top priority.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Of course."

"Well, I know it's early, but would you mind helping me find my clothes?" I asked, drawing the sheet up from the end of the bed. There was no way I was going to walk around naked.

He became flustered, "Absolutely. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of the collecting them for you since they were kind of…scattered. They're folded on my night stand behind your head. There's also a glass of water there in case you need it. We fell asleep kind of early, so I wasn't sure if you'd be dehydrated or…" he trailed off.

He'd nodded to the furniture across from me, but I hadn't turned. There was something very different about him this morning besides the weird distance in his demeanor. It was like he was even more skittish or more nervous than before. I wanted to just ask him, but I knew that would only make it worse. In fact, I knew that all feeling all too well. The last thing he needed was for me to embarrass him even more. But, he was also so sweet. I could just picture him walking around in the dark folding my clothes for me. I smiled at him like a love sick fool again, but this time he matched my grin. I couldn't help but be confused.

"I should probably get up now," I said, shifting myself and my sheet carefully off the bed.

Again, I had felt really brave last night, but I wasn't so sure about this morning. As soon as I turned and pulled the sheet around me, I heard Edward move. I turned quickly to see him bent over the side of the bed with his head in his hands. This was just really getting out of hand. My heart sunk a little more. Had I done something wrong?

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly.

He turned immediately at my question with an "mm-hmm", but I couldn't ignore the look on his face. It was that deer in the headlights look, again. It was back for some reason. What was going on with him? If it was me that he was worrying over, then I wanted to know right now. I hesitated for a second, trying to decide if I should press him further. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, he shot up from the bed and only stopped right at the edge of his doorway. His expression was calmly forced.

"Please make yourself at home, Bella. There are fresh towels in the bathroom if you need them. I'm going to step out for a second."

"Okay," I mumbled. He shut the door behind him and then he was gone.

I stood still for a second in his sheet, just listening for sounds in his apartment for some reason. I wasn't sure I was ready to move just yet. What in the hell had just happened to him? Edward was freaking out about something, but what? My mind began to race. Something had to have happened and I wanted to fix it, if I could. Did he change his feelings overnight? I thought over every memory I'd had of last night, looking for any clue. But, I couldn't think of one thing that I'd done that could have upset him. Last night was perfect. We'd had an incredibly wonderful – experience – and then we'd fallen asleep. He'd held me close, kissed me gently, stroked my cheeks and played with my hair. The expression in his eyes then was absolute; he'd gazed at me like he cared for me. Naturally, I was even more in love with him now than I had been before I'd stepped foot in his apartment. So, what was going on?

Was he just ready for me to leave? The pit of my stomach ached at the very thought. But, that didn't really make sense either. That seemed so out of character for him after everything we'd said and done…

That left two remaining possibilities, which were equally horrible: either I'd said something in my sleep that upset him, or my morning breath and sex hair were really offensive. I chuckled sadly, still completely confused, and headed straight to his bathroom with my neatly folded clothes and handbag in tow. I decided as soon as I flipped on the light that I _would_ be taking a shower. I wasn't scary necessarily, but my eye makeup was a little smeared and my hair was pretty damn crazy. Still, I didn't look too funky.

At first, I cheered myself by concluding that maybe it wasn't me, but something else. But, that didn't last long at all. If it wasn't me, then what was the freaking problem?

My phone began to buzz and I bent straight for it. It was Alice. Crap. I let it go to voice-mail like a coward, but as soon as the phone cleared, I saw that there were 15 text messages and four voice-mails. A little bit of Rose, and a whole lot of Alice.

_**OMG! I can't wait to hear all the details! So excited! –A-**_

_**Give Edward a kiss for me. Smooch. *Rose***_

_**Ha! I bet Edward is so drooling over you right now –A-**_

_**Bella? Where are you? –A-**_

_**It's midnight? Call me when you leave. I'm so bored! –A-**_

_**Helllllo???? –A-**_

_**The invasion itself didn't last this long. Getting worried –A-**_

_**Alice is spazzing. Call her! *Rose***_

_**You better call me soon or there will be hell to pay –A-**_

_**So pissed at you right now! –A- **_

_**I found his address on your notebook. Drove by. It's 2 and your still there! Ha! –A-**_

_**Tell Edward I said hi -A-**_

_**You dirty girl, Bella. I want to hear all about it. *Rose***_

_**P.S. Still mad –A-**_

**_P.S.S. I lied. Never taken Rose's advice, but I will now. Love you! -A-_**

I had to giggle at them both, even if they were probably still angry. I didn't even bother with the voice-mails, but I sent them both a quick text message to apologize. I told them I would be home at some point today. Some point, as in, after I figured out what was wrong with Edward.

After I jumped into the shower, I heard my phone buzz again but I didn't move to answer it. I could only think about Edward. Alice and Rose might have had some good advice for me, but there were way too many risks involved to even think about seeking it. First, they didn't understand him like I was pretty sure I did. Secondly, if he heard me talking to them, or if they somehow told me something I didn't want to hear then it would only make the situation worse. Lastly, if this was somehow, in some way, a strange miscommunication between two…well, one very shy person, then it just felt right to keep it personal.

I was on my own and I knew that despite the tinge of melancholy that was hanging around, I needed to figure something out quickly. Edward's soap caught my eye and I grabbed it. It smelled so good. I used it shamelessly…all over...

As I showered and smelled his scent, my worries about his strange behavior continued to take on a life of their own. If he'd changed his mind, surely I deserved an explanation? Would it make me seem desperate to demand one? Would I come off needy if I asked him to explain what his problem was? Perhaps he was already feeling overwhelmed by me. It would be natural. I'd thrown myself at him completely last night…

In an instant a thought occurred to me that was so sad and so pathetic, I shuddered in humiliation: what if Edward thought I did this type of thing all the time? Had he had time to consider what we'd done as well as my confession of love? Did he think I was just some weird girl that thought she was in love with him?

Old Bella shook her head in disapproval.

I had to act. There was no way I was going let him think that about me. Ultimately, if he didn't want to be with me, and he'd changed his mind, at least I would understand why. Either way, I had to set the record straight or I would never forgive myself. Maybe, just maybe, if there was a problem, or a miscommunication, as I hoped, then I could fix it. Or, at least help somehow. I knew I had to try. To consider doing otherwise was too painful. I loved him.

With a bit of my own frown, I finished showering and dressed quickly with a silent thanks to Rose and Alice for their fashion choice. At least I wouldn't look like a total hooker this morning…

I straightened everything up in his bathroom, but I didn't linger. The need to know what was bothering him was making me feel almost nauseated, like my butterflies were all lying in one place right at the bottom of my stomach. I wrung the last drops of water from my hair, took a deep breath and headed straight for the door to his living room before I could chicken out. But, before I could make it to the door, I automatically stopped in the middle of his bedroom. His entire bed was a total mess. The pillows were everywhere and the corners of his sheet were pulled from his mattress. The reminder of last night's events sent a shiver of something nice through me, encouraging fond memories of his touch last night and his passionate kisses...the way he held me close to him and groaned my name as he reached his satisfaction...

_Snap out of it, Bella!_ I couldn't focus on that now. I had a mission ahead. I still made his bed for him quickly anyway, ignoring the wonderful images my mind was throwing at me, and headed straight out to his living room. It was so quiet in his apartment and I suddenly felt very out of place. I hadn't felt uncomfortable in his home at all until now, but I couldn't help but feel like an intruder for some reason. Where was Edward?

"Edward?" I called. Still nothing.

I stepped out again into his living room and began to get nervous that he'd left. His apartment wasn't huge. He had to be somewhere…

The distinct sound that could only be described as a growl of frustration filled my ears. I immediately darted my eyes to his patio door. The long blinds were slightly drawn, but the glass door was closed. Was he outside? I walked slowly towards the blinds and as I got closer, that sinking feeling in my stomach only got worse. I pressed on, though, and as soon as I could see clearly through the door, I knew I was in trouble. Edward was bent over the railing of his balcony with his head resting on his folded arms. His lean back was bent so tightly. He looked absolutely distraught.

I stood there frozen, in a slight panic as I thought about what to do. I felt like I was really intruding now by standing and watching him from a distance. This was _his _apartment, and he'd sought some time to himself on _his _patio – was it up to me to go barging out there, even if I thought he owed me some sort of an explanation? What if he didn't want me out there? What if he was thinking about something personal, assuming that I was still in the shower? Would it be nosy to ask him what was wrong? That might be the last thing he wanted. I certainly wouldn't want someone to bother me.

Standing for another few seconds, I was still completely unable to make a decision until I realized I had no choice. I couldn't very well escape his apartment. I couldn't and wouldn't sneak out. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I didn't want to wait awkwardly on his couch, or force my way out there to say I was heading home. That would ruin every chance we might have to talk and I really, really didn't want to leave him. Just last night I'd discovered he was just as shy as I'd been. I'd promised then that I would help him. Just because he may have changed his feelings, didn't mean that I had to change mine. As pathetic as that conviction was, it helped.

With high nerves and a little determination, I edged silently towards the door and tapped on the glass. Immediately, Edward whirred with that worried expression. He looked so anxious and I longed to comfort him. The need to talk to him, to help him, to do whatever I could to be there for him suddenly seemed even more overwhelming than before. Whatever was bothering him was obviously serious. My need to explain myself to him didn't seem as important anymore. If I could help him, I would. I would probably do anything for him.

He was watching me intently as I latched the handle of his door and pushed. Only, it didn't open right away. I almost cringed at how stupid I must have looked, but I pressed on with a second attempt. This time, I used a little too much force and it slid open recklessly, bringing with it my clutching hand. Before I could even register the shock and horror of my situation, I stumbled ungracefully outside. Edward caught me quickly right before I hit the pavement.


	6. His Morning

**I do not own Twilight. **

**This is a companion to the previous chapter, The Morning After. It is from Edward's perspective. The next chapter will resolve this little story with lemony sweetness. It's just ridiculous fun. Thank you all for your reviews. I laughed quite a bit. You all make this site so much fun.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Focus…Focus…Focus this time…Edward..._

_Sports…okay, sports with bats…baseball, cricket…cricket? Who plays cricket? The English play cricket…England…the cousins across the pond…the Atlantic is_ not_ a pond…I hate that phrase…and we're only cousins because of…The American Revolution…1775 to 1782...La Fayette…George Washington…War…next…Yes, war…American Wars…Go with it…next…The War of 1812…second war of independence…stale mate…next…The Mexican-American War…dispute over Texas…next…_

_The Civil War…America's bloodiest…ever…Appomattox…Gettysburg…Lee…Lincoln…next…The Spanish-American War…_

_They sunk the Maine…down with Spain!…Spain…The Spanish…Isabella and Ferdinand…Queen Isabella…_

_Isabella Swan…_

_Soft, sweet, beautiful Isabella…amazing…lovely Bella…_

_Bella…moaning for me…begging me softly…that amazing mouth…and the way she bit her lip last night when she…_

_No!!!!! Damn it all to hell! _How did that happen? I could have gotten so far that time…

I groaned in frustration and banged my head against the cold iron railing of my apartment balcony, repeatedly. My forehead stung a little afterwards, but even that pain could not clear her from my mind.

Another wave of nerves hit me with the realization that even now, with desperation permeating every effort, I was still failing.

It was as if my brain simply wouldn't cooperate. There were too many wonderful memories from last night and too many fantastic pleasures associated with everything about her, and every time my mind wandered to my memories of her exquisite figure, my impossible situation only got worse…

I was hopeless.

_Nothing_ was working.

And I _had_ tried _everything_. I had already taken a nice walk outside. I had already taken a shower. I had already recited the Greek alphabet forwards _and _backwards, as well as mentally paired every capital _and_ country on the planet in my head. Twice.

I'd tried everything! But no matter what I did, or regardless of how diligently I concentrated, or how much I paced, Beta always began to sound like Bella and so did Belarus. Absolutely every attempt was a complete and total failure. And now I was running out of time.

Bella would be out of my shower soon. She would expect me to behave as a normal guy would, and try to speak with her as I wanted to. Things would already be uncomfortable without this. And all of last night's plans, and my hopes of courting her, and of asking her to be my girlfriend, and of letting her into my private world - were going to be ruined.

I had never wanted anything more, but that didn't matter. There was no way out of this problem.

She was going to find out and slap me, or, even worse, I would have to consider behaving in an unorthodox manner until she left. I could then regroup, recover and try to call her again. But by then it would be strange between us because of me. Besides, to pursue that course meant I would have to fabricate some reason for my behavior in a later explanation. Even if it were possible for me to lie to her, I still didn't want to. I'd told her she could trust me when she'd asked. The last thing I wanted was to start my first real relationship off with a complete fabrication.

Yes. Everything was going to be ruined.

Quite frankly, my inability to focus, my inability to find any sort of distraction, and my inability to rid myself of my painful, horrifyingly impenetrable erection was quickly becoming the _single most mortifying experience of my life_. _Why me!?_

A growl of frustration escaped me as I clenched my fists in a fit of energy. My nerves were mercilessly lighting my face on fire, and I was panicking more and more with each pace and sigh. I should have been focusing on what I was going to say to her. After all, I had nothing viable. Only a handful of explanations were even available for this type of situation and they were all either completely unrealistic, very disparaging, or even more humiliating than the reality. And it was bad enough that I'd made so many mistakes last night that I still needed to make up for! We'd moved so fast and although last night was the best night of my life, I still would have liked to have gone slower. And…like some oversexed brute, I had not even offered to use protection.

I had selfishly let her fall asleep although I was fairly certain she'd probably be uncomfortable in the morning. And after she'd fallen asleep, I'd intentionally lain motionless, desperate to not disturb her. I knew that it would have been proper and correct to ask her if she wanted to go home, but I didn't. Of course, I felt guilty later. And I tried to make up for my selfish idiocy by collecting her belongings and anticipating any of her needs, but still, this morning was…

This morning…Oh, Bella...her writhing against my leg…those words she was saying…her soft sighs of pleasure…the way her small hand had crept up my stomach…the unstable sheet…her soft lips parted and expectant…

"_Damn it…"_ I whined quietly. I was doing it again! The throbbing pain was getting worse with with each errant thought. I winced in preparation and gently ran my hand against my raging arousal. _Oh my God..._

It hurt so bad…

I was in pain…

Even the universe shrugged in sympathy.

There _would_ be damage from this. I was absolutely certain of that. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? _How_ had I allowed this to continue to the point of pain? I should have gotten out of bed when she had first begun to dream! _But, no…_

I'd laid there as if some pathetic pervert, watching her in a daze of appreciation from the moment she'd woken me with her soft whisper of my name. I was completely absorbed with the way my tangled sheet wrapped carelessly around her wonderfully naked frame, exposing the soft expanse of skin between the top of her thigh and her hip. In a total trance of excited lust, I'd watched her glide her bare leg across my thigh only to dig her foot next to my knee, pulling my legs with subtle strength against her center. I had actually _enjoyed _watching her when she began writhing softly against me in conjunction with occasional whimpers.

I had been sure then that her movements and her sounds were the most erotic thing _I had ever seen_. I watched the girl that I love physically respond to a dream about me…it was so amazing. I'd continued to lie completely still as Bella had begun to shift harder against me. And then so quickly, something changed. I had already been so aroused by that point, but when she let out a soft moan, I'd actually shuddered with lust. Her hips had developed this incredible movement as they slowly moved into my leg. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. She would snap her hips back only to move into me again slowly. The way she moved was better than any dream I'd ever thought of. Every few seconds, when she would move again, I found myself involved in a battle for my dignity.

The desire to touch that soft, exposed expanse of her skin had become overwhelming.

I'd just extended my free hand out, desperate to put my hands on her when she'd first begun to talk. My silent room gradually filled with intermittent soft whimpers and quiet groans. I'd actually thanked God for my good fortune when she began to whimper such dirty, dirty words. And as I'd watched her become more emphatic, I'd even indulged in my own elaborately detailed theories about what her mind could have created for us. Of course, she'd solved that mystery when I heard her moan that she 'wanted' me 'on my couch'…and that she wanted me to touch her…and that she loved my mouth…

Immediately, I solidified to memory everything she'd said.

I'd already begun to covertly protect myself in fear that she'd shift and she'd feel me. And, I had even thought then, that if she were to wake up, I would have been mortified if she'd seen me touching myself. It was wrong to continue to allow her to betray her desires that way. My mind had even demanded that I wake her for proprieties sake, but my…well, my less noble side wanted to continue to watch everything she was doing. And eventually, my less noble side had won.

I'd squandered every single opportunity to flee.

Instead, in such a disgraceful act, I had slowed my breathing completely for fear of disturbing her, telling myself that if she stopped, it wouldn't be because of me. I just continued to watch her and think about her words and her dream, creating my own scenarios – I'd pictured us on my couch, kissing and touching...breathing and panting together…and her hips moving against me as I assisted in their shifting.

Before long, I'd slipped into my version of her fantasy and had enjoyed _every single_ moment of it.

In fact, only the combination of her hard shift, a low moan of my name, and a colorful expletive succeeded in waking me from my daydreams. But it was way too late by then. The intense erection I'd _already_ had...had begun to throb and ache for her. And it only got worse. And as moments passed, she'd still continued. For a moment, I was torn between waking her so that I could do everything she'd just asked, and escaping as quickly as possible before she had the chance to see that I was completely aroused by her while she was sleeping. But, I hadn't pursued either course. Instead, like a complete and absolute imbecile, I rode out the remaining moments of her incredible dream with her, closing my eyes and clutching my arousal protectively with each of her subtle moans and lusty whimpers.

As she'd begun to calm and settled against my leg, I had carefully disengaged myself and ran straight to my shower. Shamefully, I'd leaned against my wall for support and pleasured myself to every image my imagination had thrown at me. The sounds of her moans and words filled my head and I'd been unable to think of anything else. When I had finally found my release, the experience had been so intense, I'd been certain that I would be fine.

Oh, how wrong I was. My erection hadn't subsided at all after I'd recovered. It had only worsened. So, I'd waited.

I'd busied myself with dressing and picking up her clothes for her. Then, I waited silently on my couch, trying to convince myself that I'd just needed a little bit more time and some distractions. I had gone to the kitchen, retrieved water for her, folded her clothes, and took a quick walk in the darkness around my neighborhood. By the time I'd headed back up my staircase, I'd begun to really panic. It hadn't eased or relaxed at all. I had been just as fully aroused as I'd been after my shower. Ideally, I knew then that a revisit would have been the proper course, but I'd already risked it once. I couldn't go back there and try again.

So, I had just decided to try to head for my balcony for the fresh air and sunrise when I'd heard her sigh from my bedroom. I'd carefully entered back in to see if she'd awoken and she hadn't, only by then it was already getting lighter outside. She was only in my bed still because I'd not awoken her as I should have; the last thing I'd wanted then was for her to wake up alone and naked. Besides, at that point, my plans had still been in place: I'd planned to immediately talk to her about what I wanted, I'd wanted there to be no confusion about my feelings, and…I'd wanted her to know that although I wasn't necessarily a popular, cool, or flashy kind of guy, I would do anything to make her happy. I had intended to ask her to be my girlfriend.

I tried to lie next to her, hoping that relaxing enough would both soothe my erection and maybe allow me to fall back asleep. I'd assumed then that if I _could_ sleep, I could recover. Quickly, I'd gotten comfortable and resumed my inane mental exercises, looking for both sleep and distraction. Eventually, my arousal calmed significantly, although I'd barely noticed at first. Sleep was looming and I had just about finished my recitation of table of elements when she'd rolled onto her stomach. The sheet that had been precariously wrapped around her, unveiled for me some of her spectacular backside. I realized then that I hadn't really touched that part of her at all, even though I desperately wanted to.

In an instant, my imagination had run amok, creating exquisite images of us together on my sofa. I'd gone through several potential scenarios involving Bella having her way with me: I'd seen myself clutching her backside and pulling her into me as she pleasured herself in whatever way she'd wanted… Bella with her long hair gracing my knees as she bent her head back in ecstasy…her eyes were excited and alive...Bella whispering those things she'd said when she was sleeping. Eventually, I'd realized, once again, that my thoughts had taken on a whole new intensity, and that I was only getting myself worked up again…

And, in the span of a few minutes, I'd completely failed once more. So, I stopped my imaginary pleasure immediately, taken a deep breath, and tried to ignore the vision of her exposed skin. With intention and dedication, I'd begun to resume my mental exercises once more. Only then I found that the more I tried, the more impossible it became.

That was when I had realized I was in serious trouble. It simply wasn't going away.

For several moments, I'd vacillated between escaping immediately, which would have meant that she'd be alone, or staying with the fear that she'd find out somehow.

I stared at her pretty features for too long before I'd made the ridiculous decision to stay. My intention at the time had seemed to be the most reasonable. I had determined that if I told her immediately how I felt when she woke up, it would set in motion my plans, and if she'd said yes, then I could maybe kiss her again. If she'd just kiss me or touch me again, I could enter into an intimate situation in which my obvious arousal would be acceptable. _Idiot, again…_

With apprehensive resolve, I'd laid there just listening to her breathe. Sleep had eventually begun to fog my mind again when I'd heard her whisper my name once more. And then again. I'd panicked, knowing that there would be no possible what I could have handled more of her dreaming, talking, moaning, and writhing…especially with the precarious sheet exposing her elegant frame. I'd acted on foolish impulse then when I'd awoken her in frantic whispers. Once she'd opened her eyes, the reality of my situation became even clearer. I had just stolen priceless recovery time from myself. With Bella awakened, the potential for her to discover my situation had become a direct threat.

Immediately, I snatched a portion of the sheet to cover myself, wincing a little as my hand carelessly graced the edge of my arousal. The sensation had become overwhelming uncomfortable by then. Yet, as soon as I had been sure she couldn't see me, I'd lost interest in my struggle momentarily. Bella waking first thing in the morning was a sight to behold. She'd sighed sweetly, giggled and held my hand. She'd been so cheerful and silly…and so beautiful. Her dark hair had been rustled and her eyes sleepy. The way she'd smiled at me was different, more open, and even a little carefree.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I had lain with her partly enraptured and partly frightened, but still careful to keep my distance. For those few great moments, she'd managed to soothe a bit of my anxiety. I'd tried my best to talk to her. And as she'd laid back to sleep for a brief moment, I'd even decided that when she did open her eyes again, I would just tell her that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I had begun to recite my words carefully, going through separate potential responses to her many potential reactions.

But, suddenly she'd spoken to me again and only to ask for her clothes. I almost asked her _right then._ Of course, the words I'd needed and wanted to say where right there on the edge of my tongue, but – as always - they'd failed me. I'd felt a little disappointed then, thinking that she'd just wanted to leave and get dressed. Of course, then the sheet thing happened. As if the entire universe was still plotting against me, Bella rustled her sheet once more and I caught sight of the entire side of her full breast, delicate and soft…

Immediately, my memories of slowly tracing the outline of her features with my fingertips intensified my recently forgotten arousal. In a daze, I'd watched her sit upright and gather the full sheet around her body, exposing the smooth skin of her back. My imagination had gone wild yet again as I'd thought of her dream once more. I'd actually vividly pictured Bella moaning, taking me so completely as I ran my hands along her spine…and tangled my fingers in her hair. I was so lost in that vision that I'd barely noticed in time as she'd snatched the sheet and nearly exposed my erection. I had almost run from the room. Of course, I was aware immediately that my expression hadn't been composed, and she'd known something was off – she even asked me what was wrong. Not that I could have told her.

I completely lost it then as she'd moved to get dressed. Even as I sat hunched over my bed, trying to think of what to do, I couldn't remove the contrived image of her, moving her hips that way on me. My erection had intensified even further, aching and throbbing, with that glorious image bombarding me. I was desperate to get out of my room and into the fresh air to just attempt one more time, that I'd nearly ignored her. I had certainly not gone through with any part of my plan at all.

And the irony hadn't escaped me. The single most incredible night of my life _had_ taken the most extreme opposite turn the following morning.

And now, I stood helplessly on my balcony, thinking of nothing credible to tell her, completely at a loss, and knowing full well that everything was going to be ruined. She probably already felt so uncomfortable…and she probably thought that I didn't like her, even though I told her that I did…I tried to think clearly about what I would think if I were in her shoes – the thought made me cringe. The worst part was that I knew dating her would be a challenge already, without this humiliating complication. I wasn't like the guys she was probably used to and I knew the type of girls she associated with. Admittedly, I was a boring guy. I didn't do popular things. I didn't drink or smoke. I didn't go to parties or listen to popular music. I was an intellectual. My best friends were Beethoven, Schopenhauer and the Starbucks girl. But, I had things to show her, things I could hope she would enjoy, even if I wasn't the type she'd probably be used to. I was nowhere near her league.

But, none of that mattered now anyway. I was going to lose Bella in the most embarrassing possible way before I even had her…

I growled once more in pathetic frustration as I laid my arms along the top of the railing, trying to breathe deeply to concentrate once more. But, I knew it was no use.

It wasn't going anywhere until it was ready to – and I wasn't sure if it ever would. Sadness and despair washed over me and I felt the sincere urge to just sit down on the pavement in resignation. I didn't want to give up, but I was now past pretending I could fix the situation. I was growing more frustrated, more despondent, and more humiliated by the moment and my arousal was just growing more impossible to ignore.

And…my time was nearly up.

She would be out any second.

She was going to come out here and see me this way.

She was going to think I was a perverted Neanderthal…and she was going to think that I was only interested in one thing.

A humorless laugh changed to a frustrated sob as I considered if there was anything I hadn't already considered…but, there was nothing. No reasons, no explanations, no justifications that fit. Absolutely nothing! _Oh God._ I was going to have to apologize. There was no other way out…I was going to have to look into her big brown eyes and…-

Three quiet taps on my glass broke me from my lamenting. In the split second it took for me to register that Bella was at my door, my stomach fell and my face grew hot. I spun immediately to see her standing at the door watching me.

_Oh no._ What now? A small whimper escaped me as I stood still in mortification. I saw her reach for the handle, but I couldn't move. She looked so lovely...her hair was still damp and it clung to her shoulders a little. My mind began to race uncontrollably. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't want her to think that I was only interested in one thing. I didn't want her to think I was like other guys...

I didn't want to tell her that I'd fantasized about having her again all morning…and the way her firm hips would feel in my hands if I clutched them and helped her move…how she would look stretched out in front of me…the way her lips quivered when she...

_Oh my dear sweet God._ What was I doing? I was doing it again. And right in front of her!

I blinked a few times, trying to clear the image of Bella's elongated body from my head. When I finally ventured from my foggy pining, I noticed that Bella was trying to open my very tricky patio door. And she had a strange set to her mouth. She swung the door quickly and it flew along the track.

I barely had a second to react until she was twirling unstably. She was going to fall. _Ah! Help her!_

Right before she hit the ground, I reached out immediately and caught her in my arms, pulling her close to me reflexively. My catch knocked the wind out of her, but she recovered quickly. She looked up at me with those wide brown eyes and I almost shuddered with longing. That was the same exact look she'd had when she'd asked me to take my clothes off…right before she'd…

Her giggle broke me from my own thoughts. She was laughing at herself, again. She looked so pretty.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, trying to get a serious answer out of her giggling. She _was _really clumsy, but that was okay. I wanted to be the one to always catch her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she barely managed through snickers and wispy laughter.

I caught her bright, happy eyes and frowned in forlorn. If this all fell apart, as it inevitably should, I would always remember the way her smile lit up her entire beautiful face, scrunching her eyes up at the corners, making them even more delightful. They just seemed to instantly calm me and make me feel a little more at ease, temporarily distracting me from…

_Oh no, no, no!_ She straightened up a little more as she gained her footing completely and tossed her hair back once casually before she…felt me. I had carelessly held her next to me out of instinct and now…

Her mouth fell open a little and her eyes grew wide. I wanted to shake my head back and forth in silent denial, but I was frozen in horror. She felt it. And I had absolutely nothing to say.


	7. His Revelations and Her Promises

**Let's hope Edward recovers nicely from his traumatic experience. Please be warned, this is fairly articulate, but it is still very lemony.**

**A brief epilogue from Bella to follow.**

* * *

_Continued from The Morning After - EPOV - Part Two._

I caught her bright, happy eyes and frowned in forlorn. If this all fell apart, as it inevitably should, I would always remember the way her smile lit up her entire beautiful face, scrunching her eyes up at the corners, making them even more delightful. They just seemed to instantly calm me and make me feel a little more at ease, temporarily distracting me from…

Oh no, no, no! She straightened up a little more as she gained her footing and tossed her hair back once casually before she…felt me. I had carelessly held her next to me out of instinct and now…

Her mouth fell open a little and her eyes grew wide. I wanted to shake my head back and forth in silent denial, but I was frozen in horror. She felt it. And I had absolutely nothing to say…

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bella."

I dropped my hold on her and took a step back to brace myself as several quick thoughts and emotions crossed her face. I tried to process each one, but her eyes were still so wide and uncertain. We stared at each other warily as my humiliation continued to assault me, more potent and more distinct than I could ever remember. I was scrambling for something to say, but failed each time. Every new silent second that passed between us only made the situation worse. And when my mind somehow decided that the most reasonable explanation _was_ a medical condition, fight or flight set in.

I needed to retreat…

It was the only way.

Perhaps now that the universe had had its fill of my mortification, I could finally recover…

I tried to move past her apologetically, desperate to just remove myself from our situation, but with my second step, she held out her hand to block me. So, I stopped.

"Please," she murmured.

Her eyes and her voice were soft, but still questioning. The intensity of her gaze was so confusing. She hadn't slapped me. She hadn't run away. She didn't seem like she wanted to yell at me - so, why was she blocking me? Why was she trying to keep me here? She knew now, so what exactly did she think?

"_Bella…I'm so, so sorry_…" I whispered seriously, just once more, pleading with her eyes to understand the multiple layers of my apology. More than anything, I just wanted her to forgive me. Even if she did end up slapping me. After all, I did definitely deserve it.

"Shhh," she whispered thoughtfully as she moved closer to touch my face. I felt my own eyes soften with hers as she ran her fingertips along the stubble on my jaw. The sensation of her tender caress soothed my shocked nerves slightly. There was so much comfort in the way she touched me.

And yet, I still wasn't sure what to say. I still didn't know where we stood. Her face, her eyes, her actions, and her hands…nothing made sense…

I saw her as she began to move closer, but I didn't really register that Bella was going to kiss me until she did. Her soft, warm lips gently met mine and I lost a shred of my worry. I couldn't believe what was happening. Her hands wove into my hair as she pulled me closer to her. I touched her ribs softly as I kissed her back with just as much pressure, relishing the feel of her mouth.

And then my mind officially exploded with questions: _Why is she kissing me?_ _Did it somehow not concern her that I'd obviously achieved an astonishing erection…while she was sleeping? Did she not mind? How is this possible? If she's not offended, then what is she thinking? Could it be possible that she doesn't care? Did women like that sort of thing? I wouldn't think so, but…why else is she kissing me?!_

And she _was_ kissing me so thoroughly that I struggled to match her fervor and still focus. And then Bella shifted into me as she pulled on my neck to bring her warm, firm frame parallel with mine. The tension and pressure between us was both so pleasurable and yet still uncomfortable. Suddenly, she broke briskly from our kiss and hovered under my lips with an earnest expression. I braced myself again.

"Edward, I'm not sure why you're out here looking very worried, and I'm very sorry if I interrupted you…but, if for some strange reason, you were out here because of me, then I really want to tell you something..."

I stared at her, waiting.

"Last night was…last night was great…amazing, really. Probably... the best night of my life," she admitted fondly. "But, as of this morning, I still feel the same way. I meant every word that I said. I want you. As long as you want me here... then, I want to be with you."

_What?_ I blinked at her. She _didn't _care?

Bella didn't care…Bella still thought last night had been amazing, too…Bella still felt the same way, even after_ this_…I continued to stare at her, completely shocked. I had never expected that. But, then, I'd never expected anything from her. And, now, Bella _didn't care_…

Not even the subsequent wave of unstoppable relief I felt could break me from my stun. I'd agonized all morning, but not once had I considered that she wouldn't care!

"Tell me what you're thinking," she said patiently, still searching my face.

I wanted to tell her what I was thinking this time. So, I did. With no editing.

"I want you too," I promised eagerly. "More than you will ever know. I'm still really sorry about this morning…I just…it felt so inappropriate…I didn't want you to think that last night was all that I wanted…or, that I was like other guys, and yet no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus - I couldn't think of anything else but you. I felt so stupid…and your dream…"

The rambling continued until she giggled, "That was a lot of "ands", Edward…you remind me of Alice…"

I laughed nervously with her, but my confusion was still thick on my voice.

"It's not inappropriate. You are a gentleman, and I love that. But I also am very happy to know that you want me, too," she said simply.

I did want her, more than anything. Especially now. She was an angel…

"I do," I nodded before giving into my renewed need for her pink lips.

"I know you do," she whispered with another giggle against my mouth.

Intentionally, she rocked her full body against me again, effectively sending another strange concoction of sensations through my arousal. I hissed at the pressure. I'd almost forgotten about my _problem_; she was a wonderful distraction. The heat on my face returned.

"I know, I'm so sorry," I winced, humiliated all over again, although maybe not as much as before…

"I already _told_ you…" she chided, but then trailed off in thought. Some emotion crossed her face and she looked at me incredulously, "Do men ever listen to anything a woman says?"

"Yes," I answered promptly with a frown. That wasn't fair. I'd listened to every single thing she'd ever said and committed it all to memory. I opened my mouth to defend myself more thoroughly, but then she laughed a disarming, carefree sound.

"I guess I'll have to show you that too," she sighed as a new pointed confidence took over her face, "Edward, there is something I want to do. Will you come inside with me?"

"Absolutely." I blurted. I would go anywhere with her.

"Good," she murmured before kissing my lips softly again.

Immediately, she turned on her heel and led me by the hand through the door. We came to a stop in the middle of my living room and I let her go of her reluctantly. As she moved to close my thick blinds, I couldn't help but admire her even more. Bella had forgiven me and she definitely wasn't angry. And she'd kissed me. And she looked so happy. It was as if nothing had even happened…

She cinched the blinds closed, darkening the room significantly.

The second she turned with that mischievous smile, the space between us charged. I smiled back, unsure what she was thinking. Why was she standing so far away? I didn't want her to think that I had any expectations for intimacy, but I did want to hold her again. And if she wanted to, I was going to do my best to kiss her as much as possible. So, I searched her eyes and took a silent step in her direction to try to bring her back to me.

Bella shook her head once indicating that I should stop, so I did. A new look flashed across her gaze and I realized quickly that…Bella had other plans. She walked towards me instead with that same expression. And after a few quick strides, her little palms met my chest and she began to push me backwards.

"Bella…what…?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, only narrowed her eyes further with delightful intention. She almost looked excited. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the clear desire for me in her eyes. She did want me…

I still took a few reluctant steps back until my brain realized exactly what she was doing.

Bella was directing me to my couch…_oh…my couch?_

She wanted me on the couch!

_Oh, dear God…_she had no idea that I knew about her fantasy...

In two hurried steps back, I was seated on my couch for her, waiting anxiously. I leaned back as much as possible, arms extended, eager and available. I was absolutely desperate to know what she wanted from me. Because, if she wanted what she'd said she wanted…

Her sweet smile never faltered as she moved closer. I watched her with open anticipation as she came to a stop in front of me. I didn't know what she wanted, but instinctively I moved my legs apart for her and she giggled again. She seemed to struggle to compose her face as she reached out once to trace the line of my jaw with her thumb. When my gaze met hers again, she leaned down to kiss me. The need for her mouth only grew stronger as she slid into mine. Without even thinking, I leaned off of the couch to kiss her back as well - but she pushed me down with her other hand. That was fine. I rested completely; I wanted to do exactly what she wanted.

She continued to kiss me so sweetly as she placed one knee after the other against the sides of my thighs, sinking over me slowly. My stomach clinched in anticipation and my arousal ached further. She was doing this again. I wanted her so badly.

I struggled to keep my hands to myself as she deepened the movements of our mouths by wringing her hands into my hair. I started to feel quite giddy from the strange sense of reassurance she radiated. I kissed her repeatedly and she kissed back harder, nudging me with her mouth and pulling my hair with her hands. And the reality of _her_ so close to me, forgiving me, kissing me, and still wanting me was so wonderful, my head just relaxed into her grasping touch. I resigned myself completely to her, hoping she would do everything she wanted with me.

But then Bella broke our kiss and snickered. Did I do something wrong?

"What?" I asked uncertainly.

"It's nothing, Edward," she managed through hand covered giggles. I hoped she wasn't laughing at me. I was still very aroused, but she wasn't sitting on me, even though I really wanted her to. She couldn't feel it and she wasn't looking. I frowned at her a little and she composed her face. _Ugh! I hope she wasn't laughing at me…_

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Her eyes were genuine.

"It's okay," I muttered. I didn't like the air of forgiveness around our exchange – as if she could ever do anything that would need to be forgiven. Her smile reappeared and I wanted to touch her lips with my fingers. They were soft and swollen from our kissing…

Bella took a deep breath, breaking me from my pining.

"Listen, Edward. Before we go any further – I really need to tell you something."

My stomach tickled automatically. "_Before we go any further…" That could mean so many wonderful things..._

Bella looked at me seriously and I straightened my face in return. I was sure I'd been staring with pathetic lust.

"I want you to know that I've never, ever, ever done this type of thing before and I'm… on birth control… and… I usually...well, I'm a very good girl. I've only been with one other person before and we dated throughout high school. I've only wanted you this way." She said, beaming with sincerity.

"Really?" My voice was just barely above a croak.

She smiled and nodded and I tried to wrap my head around her words. Bella had just as much experience as I did. I hadn't really considered that before. In a lot of ways, I didn't really want to know. I wanted her for mine now and I knew she wanted me, too. And yet, as I considered her admission, I couldn't help but feel even more honored. This beautiful girl specifically wanted me.

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes and smirked.

_No idea?_ Before I could ask her to elaborate, she smiled wider and began to attack my face with light, playful kisses. She was practically hopping randomly from one spot on my face to the other. I couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden exuberance. And I was so momentarily lost in her sweet excitement, I'd nearly forgotten about my plan…

Bella had just told me that she only wanted me and I hadn't really told her I wanted the same. I hadn't asked her anything. Besides, she might want me to make love to her again and she might even decide to be with me right here, and then what? I wanted her to know I wanted more. She was kissing my face all over quite happily and a part of me didn't want her to stop, but I pulled my face back hesitantly anyway.

"Bella…" I whispered to get her attention.

She stopped kissing my face and leaned to look at me. She was so flushed and pretty and her wide, expressive eyes were waiting and open. I'd practiced so many times before, but now I couldn't remember one single line.

"What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern. She ran her hands through my hair and my head tried to lull into her touch. But, I didn't give in. I needed to focus. I met her eyes with certainty and shook my head.

"Oh no…_nothing_ is wrong, but before we…_go any further_…um, I just wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything," she promised. _Well, not anything. A marriage proposal would hardly be appropriate right now…_

I took a deep breath and tried to remember bits and pieces of my previously practiced speeches, "Well, this is kind of hard for me to say because I've never done this before either, but I'm going to try my best."

She shifted and then sat down innocently on my lap to listen. My legs tensed beneath her and I had to fight to focus. I almost lost my concentration as she wiggled a little more, making herself comfortable. Did she know what she was doing to me? I couldn't be sure. Her expression was just so angelic and encouraging.

"Go on," she said.

I swallowed hard, tamed my desire for her, and took a deep breath.

"Bella, you said earlier that last night was the best night of your life. Well, it was the best night of my life, too. But _that_ was not all I'm interested in…" I stopped, and yet I wasn't entirely sure why. I felt as if I needed to give her a chance to refuse, but when I searched her eyes and her genuine expression didn't alter, I continued.

"I'm not a popular guy, or a flashy guy. Or a jock, or someone that's got cool friends and connections. I mean, this is kind of it for me. I read a lot, and my only hobbies are thinking and learning…and playing the piano. I realize those aren't necessarily cool things, but, I _really_ want to date you. I guess that I was hoping that... well, I was hoping that maybe you would like to be my girlfriend?"

It was out.

Every muscle in my body clenched in anticipation and I sucked in a deep breath to brace for her response. Yet despite all of that bracing, I wasn't prepared for her reaction when it came. Bella let out a high laugh and flung her arms around my neck as she squeezed me tightly. I had to let out my breath as she tightened her grip.

"Yes," she whispered in a giggle against my ear, kissing and nibbling it.

"Really?" I huffed, instantly affected by her joy.

"Of course, Edward!" Bella laughed and rolled her eyes again.

I could hardly think as she covered her mouth and broke out in giggles. I stared at her with stupid joy.

_Bella had said 'yes' to me_…

A shiver of something nice swept through me as she began to kiss my neck and my ears playfully again, bouncing her mouth from one place to the other. I couldn't get her words out of my head: _Of course…'yes'…'of course'…she'd said 'yes', and she'd said 'of course'…and…Bella was my girlfriend now…_

I let out a shaky laugh to myself. It still seemed so surreal…

"I love you. I told you that," she whispered simply against my mouth before landing little, quick kisses all over my cheeks again. _Of course…she loved me…_

I beamed as she moved from my neck to my jaw, thinking of all of the things I could show her: we could go to the museum next weekend, I could take her to the symphony, there were so many places we could go, and things we could do. I got lost in my own thoughts as I considered all of the potential time we could spend together.

"I'm so happy right now," she whispered against my mouth before charging into another cycle of kisses. I sighed in agreement while she nibbled on my chin. I was very happy, too. Not only because Bella had just said 'yes', but also because she was so _happy… happy with me._

She pulled away from me after a moment with another string of delighted little laughs and settled herself comfortably against me. She began to study my face openly and I smiled at her with renewed awe. As recent as my revelations were, the idea that she loved me still was somehow lingering in the back of my mind, a constant reference point for my attention. Bella was _my girlfriend_ now. I could just imagine beef-head Newton's face. If she didn't mind, I was definitely going to kiss her in front of him...

Her shift forward commanded my focus immediately. I couldn't help but continue to watch every movement she made with reverence. Her focused eyes flashed to my mouth as she began to trace the outline of my lips with her fingers. Her light touches were strangely pleasurable and I tried to sit still as a stone while she teased and kissed. She seemed to be just as enthralled with her movements as I was. She parted my mouth with her thumb and bent down to nibble my jutting lip repeatedly. She ran her fingers along the stubble of my face several times, alternating her patterns in various directions, driving me crazy. She was playing with me and enjoying it.

Soft nibbles against my mouth had me aching to kiss her. Each time she bent down to me, I tried to edge more energy into our connection to keep her there, but she wouldn't give in. And when I did manage to nibble her finger, as she'd done to me, she snatched it back from my mouth and laughed. The haze of serious desire that permeated my thoughts receded slightly when she laughed that way. The tone of her playfulness was so infectious. I chuckled right along with her.

For some reason, even though I'd already known that she'd wanted me, watching Bella enjoy touching me and kissing me this way just solidified my conviction. I was mesmerized by her delight. She touched me as if she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. My aching arousal wasn't even a formidable distraction in the face of her playful giggles and soft kisses.

Eventually, much to my pleasure, she began to bend down to kiss me more frequently, allowing me to retain her lips against mine for longer stretches. When she began to pour more energy and need into our kiss, I remembered her dream…

She'd specifically said she'd wanted me to touch her…at least in her sleep. I'd been keeping my hands to myself, but she was doing everything else so far. She'd 'gotten me' on the 'couch', and she was playing adamantly with my mouth. So, that left her desire for me to touch her, which I wasn't doing at all. The situation was simply mathematical: two of her three desires had already been initiated…wouldn't she naturally want me touch her too? I didn't _want_ to expect anything, but that didn't mean I couldn't hope…

I decided to test my theory.

As she continued to entertain herself with kissing my face, I slowly slid my hands up and settled them on the sides of her thighs. She straightened up a little as if she wanted me to continue, but I didn't. I wanted nothing more than for her to move her hips just a little closer, for so many reasons. So, I slid my hands around her lower back and pulled her gently forward, but she hadn't expected that. Immediately, she lost her balance and began to teeter towards my face unstably. I held her firm as she clutched the sides of my neck for stability, but a reflexive panic still hit me for a second. But, in the next second, I remembered that...I didn't have to worry anymore. If we bumped foreheads, or I bit her lip, Bella probably wouldn't care about that either…she might even like it…

She snickered as she wavered in to me.

"Patience…Edward…" she whispered in between kisses on my lips, inspiring a shudder. I wanted to tell her I'd been waiting all morning, but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, I let her kiss me as I sighed and closed my eyes in restraint. I'd been too pushy and immediately I felt guilty. When she was ready for me to touch her, she would show me, just like she had last night. I dropped my hands from her hips so that she wouldn't feel pressured.

"Don't do that," she whispered urgently against my lips. "I want you to touch me."

_Oh God. _I groaned roughly at her admission as a flitter of desire ran the course of my body. My eyes fluttered open and she kissed me again. She knew what she was doing to me.

"You can touch me anytime you want to, Edward," she whispered softly.

She began to tease my lips with her teeth, biting softly. I exhaled with shaky restraint, but that was all the permission I needed. I thoroughly invaded her shirt, reveling in the soft texture of her skin. She kissed me as I moved each of my hands slowly with just as much variation as she was using with her mouth. She moaned at my touch and I moaned back. She was unbelievably soft. I moved to kiss her neck as she wrapped her arms around my head, clutching me to her. She breathed heavily into my hair as I palmed what I could reach. There was nothing comparable. She was perfect and warm and beautiful and mine.

As soon as I slipped underneath the strap of her undergarment and pulled her closer, she shivered and rocked her hips against me. I gasped against her neck as I felt that familiar sensation in my arousal. Suddenly, she pulled back and began to kiss my lips - I was pretty sure that I knew what she wanted now. I traced the sides of her navel with my thumbs. She moaned and I moaned back once more. Her sounds were so encouraging and she was giving me permission again. The curve of her breast filled my hand as I touched her how she liked. She moved into me once more and I didn't hesitate to slip my fingers inside the lace. I earned a lovely whimper as she forcefully pushed herself against me again. I thoroughly grasped and touched her soft breast so completely, reveling in the fullness of her.

And because of last night, I understood that she wanted more, so I touched her with both hands. As soon as I felt her bare skin, the way she met mouth instantly changed. It was as if, once I'd touched her that way, she'd become even more urgent for me. So, I entered her mouth aggressively, kissing her just as thoroughly as I was touching her, trying to show her that the urgency was shared. We moved in perfect synchronization again. The reminder that we fit together so well only encouraged my desire for her.

She whimpered and pulled my hair as I continued to claim her mouth with mine and run my thumbs along the soft peaks of her breasts. I would touch her this way as long as she wanted me to. Nerves danced in my stomach as I wondered if she would want to be with me again _that way_ soon.

I didn't wonder long, though. With deliberate intention, Bella finally shifted her hips towards mine, inching herself closer to me. Instantly, I had the urge to clutch her close and pull her into me, but I didn't. Although I was fairly incapable of coherent thought, I still managed to realize that Bella's impatience was my greatest ally. Losing my restraint would only feel dishonorable, but she wasn't operating under the same set of rules. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. The more impatient she grew, the more she seemed to want me.

Confirming everything I'd just thought, Bella shifted once more and settled with my arousal positioned clearly between us. I panted into her mouth with anticipation as the ache returned, stronger than ever. I tried to push myself deeper against the couch to put some distance between her and…me, but she just wiggled even closer. My want for her became intensified, but I reminded myself that this was her vision. I would do whatever she wanted…

And my patience was rewarded.

"I want you," she whispered against my mouth, as she lowered her hand to touch me. _Oh my God..._

My head hit the couch as I sighed and shuddered at the feeling of her hand moving against me as if she knew exactly what I wanted. I'd never been touched that way before, especially not by her. She was firm and deliberate and her grip was perfect. And, I was panting again and feeling dizzy. My face flushed with desire for her and I really, really didn't want her stop.

"You are so perfect for me," she breathed into our kiss as she began to shift against her hand...and me.

I couldn't restrain my unsteady moans. We were perfect for each other.

My mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't shut it. Everything she was doing felt too good. And she just nibbled against my lip and continued to run her little hand along my full length, pushing it against her most sensitive place. I groaned as she shifted her hips into me again and clutched me a little harder. That feeling was the most sensual of tortures. I wanted her closer. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I lost control of my need as I grasped the small of her back and pressed her into me. The pressure was incredibly intense. She moaned back as she used more firm intention with her hand and her hips. I reeled as she bit my mouth. And then she did it again, but this time I shifted my hips towards hers with a growl. She responded to me automatically in kind.

_Oh...how is this real?..._I couldn't believe how she was touching me - restraining myself was becoming increasingly more difficult.

The moment she began to kiss me with an entirely new, passionate enthusiasm, I let go. My hands instantly slid back to her hips as I allowed myself the pleasure I'd fantasized about all morning. I couldn't help but marvel at this new soft skin as I moved up every inch of her skirt quite swiftly. We sighed together unevenly as my hands came to a rest against the straps of her pink lace. She felt so wonderful, but I still wanted more.

As soon as the even touch of my hand formed a clutch against her hips, she shifted against me once more. Only now, because of all of this touching and shifting, the pressure of my arousal against her became even more sensitive. And she could surely feel the affect she was having on me against her hand and through the thin material separating us…

I wanted her so badly…right now, with me, and against me in every way. I just wanted to make sure she was ready, too. So, I pulled back from her kiss, desperate to discover her needs. I was immediately surprised to see that the excited light in her eyes was gone, only to be replaced with an expression of serious lust. Serious lust for me. The moment our connection locked, the tension only grew. She looked like she wanted to devour me...

Suddenly, Bella shifted away then and I reached out to pull her back, anxious to keep her by me - only, when she didn't come back right away, I knew what she was going to do. Her eyes never left mine and her mouth never strayed more than a few inches as she managed to practically rip off her shirt. I involuntarily scanned her smooth skin, her full, covered breasts and her supple frame as my arousal throbbed at the memories of her from last night and this morning. I needed to feel her against me again in just the same way, especially now. I ripped my shirt off too, hoping to keep everything even this time. We were appraising one another openly, admiring the sense of desire that seemed to be so blatantly on display now.

I began contemplating where to touch her first, but once again, she surprised me. I hadn't even noticed she'd moved her hands until she quickly unsnapped her undergarment and tossed it to the floor. She threw herself at me impatiently. I was wholly unable to harness restraint this time; something about the way she'd undressed just then completely destroyed my will.

We moaned together as my mouth and hands moved of their own volition to touch and kiss every part of her. Natural, unrestrained enthusiasm seized every movement as I felt her everywhere that I could and she kissed me everywhere possible. There was no frantic need for satisfaction in the way we enjoyed one another this time. There was no shake in my touch and no hesitance in my movement, because I knew now that Bella did love me. I could feel it in the way she kissed me back and touched me as if she wanted nothing more than to be with me.

And I did my best to please her. I tried to remember everything she'd responded to last night. I kissed and nibbled where I thought she'd liked it before. She sighed deeply as I manipulated her skin with my mouth. Every bit of her was so soft. I could not get enough of her delicate lines and curves. She began to pant, too, as I nibbled the skin between her ribs and the rise of her breast. I tried my best to be patient, but her sounds were only encouraging me further...

Suddenly, she pushed me back against the couch again, breaking the hold I'd had on her as I'd pulled her closer to my mouth.

_Oh God, please don't stop now_, I thought selfishly.

But, she didn't want to stop. She'd just wanted to touch me too.

I tried to keep my eyes from her body as she bent down to kiss me deeply. I clutched her waist and sighed when she ran her hands from my stomach, to my chest, and across my shoulders only to stop at the back of my head once more. The way she explored my body with such admiration and desire left me just as breathless as I'd left her. She took her time and pretty soon I got lost in the feeling of her hands and mouth all over my skin.

She tugged on my hair roughly, bringing me from my daze. It hurt this time, but her pull awoke in me that dormant carnal need for her again. I groaned against her mouth and clutched her to me completely for the first time as we began to kiss and touch without restraint. Desire, lust, and deep need began to pour into our mouths. Every movement we shared was matched and equaled. I tangled her hair, too, and she pulled mine even harder. We moaned together as she shifted against my arousal and ran her nails across my shoulders. _Dear sweet God, this amazing, beautiful woman is my girlfriend…_

And just as I'd begun to comfortably restrain my surging need, Bella broke away and raised herself up. I instantly reached out to touch her everywhere as she began to unzip the back of her skirt. I'd been so consumed with running my hands along the top of her thighs, that I'd barely caught the wiggle of her full hips as she roughly discarded her skirt and tossed it to the floor. Her hair was rustled by the process; she looked so incredible. _Wow…_

And then, there was just the pink lace riding gracefully on those soft hips.

My hands itched to grasp her, so I gave in, although with a commitment to self-possession. I traced my fingers along the lines of the material slowly, feeling every inch of this new skin I'd been thinking about all morning. She whimpered at my touch and rocked once more against me. I shifted forward so that she could kiss me again. With brimming restraint, I slipped underneath the bands of lace at her hips, marveling at the way my hands fit perfectly around the curve of her waist. It felt as if she was made just for me.

She began to kiss me thoroughly again and as she shifted once more, I could no longer ignore the reminders of how she'd reacted to my touch the night before. I wanted to see her react that way again. So, I swallowed once, preparing myself for her as I slipped my fingers back down the full curve of her hip and underneath the moist material at her center. I braced myself, but she didn't cry out this time - her reaction was even better.

She moaned deeply and gently arched her hips into my touch as she balanced herself by clutching my knees. Just as I'd dreamed. Her full body was displayed for me and my shocked eyes reeled as I took her in. Instantly, I wanted to run my hand up the full length of her, but I didn't. She liked what I was doing and she wanted me to continue. So, I stabilized my legs for her and touched her just as thoroughly as I had last night. She began to shift softly into the pleasure, completely responding to my every movement.

I was actually quite absorbed with watching her that way. But, as I had my way with her skin, teasing her and touching her, I could sense her growing impatience. When she'd had enough, she quickly straightened up and latched onto the edge of the lace. She had them off with one forward shift and two lifts of her knees.

Immediately, she resumed her position against me. I exhaled in frustrated lust as she bent down for another kiss.

I broke from her mouth to look at her, though. I didn't want to stare, but it was really hard not to; everything about her was so soft and feminine. I'd not noticed before that she had a small freckle on her hip and I really wanted to kiss it. I ran my thumb across the beauty mark and leaned forward to try, but she pushed me back against the couch again. Quicker than I would have ever expected, her nimble fingers slipped beneath the elastic of my pajamas and I sucked in a breath as she slid them down, freeing me from restraint. I couldn't handle it anymore, either. We both shifted upwards as I lifted my hips to remove them; I had them off just as fast as she'd removed hers.

The moment our clothes were gone, the bottled desire between us only became more obvious and more palpable. It was as if we were both holding back as much as possible, desperate for control, simmering with lust for one another.

But now there were no bashful blushes between us.

It was just me and Bella.

She attacked me again, pulling my hair harder than ever as her mouth sought mine. It actually was quite painful, not that I could concentrate on the sting. My lips refused to be separated from hers as I violated her mouth rabidly. I couldn't kiss her enough, hold her close enough, or touch her enough. And I knew she was ready. When her hands moved to my face, she crushed her body against mine and positioned herself above me. Although one part of my mind was expecting the rush of pleasure that was surely coming, I was so consumed with her mouth and her bare skin that I'd hardly had time to brace myself.

It didn't matter, anyway. No amount preparation could have readied me for her.

In one swift motion, she completely destroyed my ability to behave as a respectable gentleman. I let out a deep, shuddering groan against her mouth as she took me into her. The pleasure was so intense; I could hardly cope at first. It was the combination of the complex pressure and the restriction of her that had me momentarily overwhelmed. She stilled as she took my mouth into hers again. And she waited with uncharacteristic patience, allowing me to adjust to the sensation of us together. It took me a moment, but I caught my breath against her skin and recovered quickly.

When she was sure I could handle her, she took my jaw into her hand and tilted my face, meeting our lips perfectly as she began to shift against me so slowly. I nearly whimpered in pleasure myself. I relaxed into her and into the couch as my body and mind became consumed by the sensations of her.

And this time was so much different. _She_ was making love to me now. Her movements were slow and sinuous. And there were no separate spheres of pleasure; we enjoyed every sensation together. I held her close against me, groaning against her mouth as she moaned against mine through every phase of our connection. She continued to gasp and sigh, taking me just as completely as I'd dreamed just a few hours ago. And the way she moved for me left me stunned and awed. She shifted her hips automatically, but at the same time, she was angling herself into my roaming hands, trying to absorb my touch. Her back arched a little when I ran my hands along her spine. She twisted her head slightly to the side as I tangled my hands into her wet hair to bring her mouth even closer.

She was responding to every single thing I was doing.

And although the unbelievable feeling of her rendered me fairly incapable of rational thought, there was a small part of me that understood that there would be no going back from this. There could be no possible way I'd find such a complete feeling of ecstasy like this anywhere else. And it wasn't because she was so beautiful and passionate; it was because she was Bella. Bella and I together. Beyond physical needs, somehow she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

And neither of us wanted any space between us now.

I stopped thinking then and just enjoyed each new movement and the sensations that followed. She told me in frequent, quiet whimpers against my mouth exactly what she was feeling and that she'd wanted me this way for so long. I couldn't help but whimper along with her as her sweet, honest words filled my head. I couldn't, and wouldn't, take my eyes or my hands from her as she pleasured us both so completely. With total abandon, I became exclusively absorbed in her every sound and movement.

It took that special shift of her hips to wake me from my happily resigned state. Just once, as if it were just a careless slip, she moved into that soft snap against me. Somehow, that singular movement had allowed me to feel her more completely. I gasped unintentionally into her mouth at the change in pleasure. And at my sound, she flashed her eyes open and held my gaze.

I looked back at her in a stupor as she repeated the movement in response to my sound intentionally. Once more, I exhaled a rough sound at the intensified feeling of her. A lazy smile turned up the corner of her mouth as she gripped my shoulders and continued. I couldn't shake the notion that she just wanted to stir my ravenous desire, so I kissed and nibbled even harder along her neck. She arched it for me in approval. I worked my way around her shoulder with clenched eyes as she continued to thoroughly move against me that way on purpose.

Too quickly, she became comfortable and widened the range of her motion. That adjustment was torturous ecstasy. The need to maintain my composure became an imperative as I felt the same wonderful change over and over and over again. I wasn't sure I could handle much more; everything was somehow incredibly intensified and more pleasurable than I could have ever imagined. The experience felt tighter and even more absolute - but, I didn't want to ruin everything by giving in so soon. So, my focus became trained on ignoring the realization that this was exactly what Bella had dreamed…and that her version was so much better than mine…

"Oh God, Bella," I whispered breathlessly against her skin as I held her tighter for support, completely at her whim. I moved back to her lips and she willingly kissed me in time with her movements. Her hands recklessly pulled my hair as she began to shift even faster. She moved that way until her needs overruled everything else.

Despite my comatosed state, I felt the gradual change as she began to shift in stronger, more dedicated motions. Her cries and moans became fuller and longer, her breath shorter. She panted and whimpered the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard and her lovely face was strained with ecstasy. But, I couldn't watch this time. I'd seen that face before. She was going to reach her satisfaction…all I had to do was hold on a little longer…

It all began to pass so quickly then…she was kissing, moaning and whimpering against my mouth with each snap. I groaned even louder with every movement and clutched her closer, knowing full well that I needed to focus on anything but the feel of her. Eventually, her cries grew more emphatic and she moved even quicker, heading for her release. We were both getting so much closer and I held on for all I was worth. The moment she began to reach the cusp, I felt her tighten against me. I'd braced myself for her enthusiastic cry of my name, but she didn't react immediately...

Barely comprehensible, I tried to process what had happened. I'd been sure she was about to let go, but she hadn't. I saw then why…

Her head titled forward and she pressed her forehead to mine as her movements became looser. She was feeling too much pleasure to continue with the same fervor…

And I wanted to help her.

It was too much to feel her so fully, knowing this was what she'd wanted in her sleep, with me, as mine, just like this. I knew I could bring her to what she wanted.

My hands instantly slid down the length of her back and settled against the sides of her hips. I pulled her tighter to me and she just shifted even harder in response. The sensation was unreal. She cried out against my mouth as I began to move us again and I couldn't stop the deep moan that escaped as I processed the insane pleasure of her taking me so fully. Everything about her: the experience she was orchestrating, the vision of her beautiful form, and the way she cried out began to sensationalize every feeling I was enjoying, making my control so much more difficult…

It was then that I could no longer restrain myself. Our movements were fantastic, but we both needed more. I tightened my grip and moved her in the same way that I'd dreamed. The feeling of her soft skin, firm frame, and perfect movements responding to my hands only encouraged me. And she loved it. She threw her head back, sighing and whimpering in pleasure. I attacked her breasts with my open mouth again. She was so close…

And her reactions to me were doing serious damage to my ability to hold back, but I couldn't stop now. So, I pulled her hips even closer and even faster, hoping and praying she would find her release so that I could fulfill her needs. And mine. My head dropped against the couch and I had to close my eyes, struggling desperately to just maintain control in the face of such all-consuming pleasure.

"Talk to me… I'm so close…" she moaned in a few rushed breaths. My head reeled forward in dizzy recognition at first, but, then I began to speak to her as I struggled for breath, too. I lost every bashful feeling I'd ever had as I begged her in between her kisses to find pleasure with me, just as she'd asked. She moaned for me and my words so beautifully. And – even though the dirty things I'd hoped she'd say never left her lips, she did ask me if I enjoyed the way she felt. My colorful answers were emphatic enough to finally spark her release.

I felt her tighten once more as she lost herself for me, but this time I didn't allow myself to watch at first. She didn't arch away from me as she had last night. Instead, she pulled me close to her, grasping and pulling my hair, moaning against my skin. I groaned against her neck and closed my eyes in restraint as she cried out my name in breathless satisfaction. Finally, when I realized I could let go, too, I gave myself the pleasure of opening my eyes so I could see her.

Somehow, I managed to take in everything that mattered before it became too much: the small dews of perspiration on her neck, her delicate breasts crushed against me, her flushed cheeks as she buried her head into my neck, and the smooth expanse of her skin. And her long dark hair that clung to both of us. Almost instantaneously, the vision of her this way was too incredible for me. I couldn't handle resisting her anymore. I'd been through way too much and the pleasure of her was just too intense…

I lost complete control as ecstasy flooded my sensations. The considerable effort I exerted to maintain some form of dignity as the wave of my satisfaction hit me, left me momentarily exhausted. And still, even though I'd tried to hold my tongue, I stuttered her name too loudly anyway.

I was rendered immobile and paralyzed by the intensity of my release. And even when I realized I'd squeezed Bella way too tightly, I couldn't move from her. She even laughed when I whispered a breathless apology against her shoulder. For a long while, we didn't move. She just relaxed against me and ran her fingernails through my hair, leaving a tingling sensation down my spine. I shamelessly smelled my soap on her skin.

When we finally caught our breath, she pulled back from me with total, unadulterated love in her eyes. For me.

She bent down to kiss me and I kissed her back with a tender need that was just for her.

I knew then that I would love her forever. And that Bella felt the same way.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too," I whispered back before I kissed her once more as if I never wanted to stop.

* * *

The best morning of my life had turned into the best weekend of my existence. Bella and I had spent nearly every minute together until she finally had to go home late Sunday night.

We hadn't studied at all for the entire weekend. Instead, we'd spent our time learning everything about each other.

We talked about everything on Saturday. According to Bella, she'd been awkward and shy as a teenager, too. And she'd had braces and never really found interest in what other girls enjoyed. She said that when she'd left high school, she'd blossomed, but her shyness was still there. She loved to read so much that she was pursuing her degree in English Literature. She liked the sunshine and classical music. She hated improper grammar and her birthday. Her favorite food was Chinese, her favorite color was blue, although pink was a close second now, and she loved old classic films. I'd asked her questions for hours.

Then, she'd told me the whole story of my perceived indifference, Rosalie's rules, Alice's encouragement, and her determination when she'd marched on to my patio. I'd made a secret promise to myself to find a way to thank her friends.

When we'd started talking about class, I couldn't believe that she'd intentionally done things to get my attention and yet, I'd been completely oblivious the entire time. We laughed at how we'd both misread each other's signals.

And I'd confessed, after several attempts, that I'd fallen in love with her from the moment I'd seen her. And that I'd tried to save her when she fell. And that I'd wanted to rip Mike Newton's face off when he'd touched her. Then, I'd even asked her if I could kiss her once in front of him. She'd just winked at me and asked me to let her handle it. I agreed.

She'd laughed when I'd told her what I was thinking as I'd stared at her from the kitchen. I gaped when she'd admitted to seducing me on purpose. And not matter how much I explained, she'd refused to believe that I'd thought she wouldn't be interested in me – her disapproval made my heart soar.

Eventually, after we'd gone through every interaction we'd ever shared, comparing what each of us were really thinking, we'd determined that in nearly every instance, we'd wanted the same exact thing. Although, we both agreed that I was prone to overreaction.

We'd also talked about that morning…

She'd laughed and kissed me when I'd told her how the recitation of every historical American war eventually led right back to her. She'd also thought it was highly amusing that I'd actually tried to stop thinking about her. She'd made me promise to never do it again, and I did, as if I'd had a choice anyway. I didn't explain the mechanics of the situation further…

Then, on Sunday, as we'd eaten Chinese and watched my embarrassing piano performances from high school, we'd laughed about our lifelong miscommunications and misconceptions across nearly every possible category. She'd confessed openly how her shyness had inhibited her and how her new friends had helped in so many ways. I knew that she was being so honest for my benefit. A part of me understood then that she knew me already in ways I'd never thought possible. That revelation made me love her even more.

Of course, the more comfortable we'd gotten around each other, the more fun we'd had. I'd snorted when she'd told me that she'd once gotten a full piece of peanut brittle stuck for a week in her braces and she'd rolled off the couch on accident when I'd told her about the tragedy of kissing Betsy Coleman.

Both incidents encouraged ridiculous bouts of laughter that neither of us could stop until we'd both been exhausted and in pain.

And then,_ somehow_…she'd started a conversation about dreams. I'd tried to get out of the discussion repeatedly, but eventually she'd begged and pleaded with those big brown eyes and I caved. When my face colored and I frowned, she just playfully pushed me further. Reluctantly, I'd begun to explain what she'd been doing, but when I'd absolutely refused to repeat those words she'd said, she decided to end our conversation by attacking me once more. Only that time, I'd held her back. It was my turn to show her what my imagination had created for us. We didn't leave the confines of my bedroom until our time together was up.

As we said goodbye on Sunday, I didn't even need to struggle for words to embody what we'd both been thinking. It had been a few days, but we'd both known somehow from the beginning. The connection we'd had since that very first day had been enough. No amount of shyness, uncertainty or hesitation could have kept us apart forever. What we'd had already was too strong and too wonderful and too rare.

Even if we hadn't always understood it.

I could smell her perfume on my sheets as I fell asleep that night, exhausted and elated. For the first time in a very long time, I didn't have a worry in the world. It didn't matter that I wasn't cool or that I didn't go to parties, or have connections.

She loved me and I loved her.

Now, it was just me and Bella.

And she was the best girlfriend in the whole entire universe.

* * *

****

**Aw, Edward. The universe doesn't hate you anymore. Whew, Bella! Sometimes a girl just knows what she wants.**

**Finally a happy, relaxed Edward! That's what happens with soul mates. For those of you that mentioned the details for each POV, you are absolutely correct. I wrote the subleties in with meticulous dedication. What Bella did for Edward, he reciprocated. She had to find the strength to work through things on her own, and so did he. With each other, they were able to do it. They were soul mates from the beginning - they just needed a little push. **

As mentioned above, I have an epilogue from Bella, but it's really short. We can't let Mike get away with his behavior, can we?

Other than that, this is the final chapter to this expanded one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed the story.


	8. Her Revenge

**Okay. Um, my "Epilogue" was a summary of all of this at 3000 words. I am not sure exactly what happened here, but this was totally a peer pressure situation and I got really carried away. You wanted Rose, Alice and Mike again, so I hope you all enjoy the final CHAPTER of Beauty and the Geek. It is all Bella fluff and details of the resolutions I had originally summarized. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I left Edward's apartment at ten o'clock on Sunday night. Despite the fact that we'd spent all weekend together, he'd still asked me to stay again. Reluctantly, I said I couldn't. Wearing his clothes around his apartment was one thing; showing up to class on Monday in a white button down and boxer shorts would have been over the line. We'd parted ways after several attempts and promised to text and call tomorrow. I'd headed home partially flying on cloud nine, and partially dreading the wrath that was surely waiting. The wrath of the pixie.

I was so consumed with Edward, I'd only sent her a couple of texts informing her of critical information. When she'd blown up my phone with questions that I wasn't going to answer in front of him, I finally turned it off. She was going to be pissed and I wasn't looking forward to entering into a question and answer situation with her. So, I drove the long street heading for the campus feeling annoyed already…

But I was also still so happy. My cloud hadn't really dissipated much. And I didn't want to worry about answering for my rudeness just yet if I could help it… I allowed myself the remaining drive to get in my final joyful remembrances of everything we'd done and said over the weekend. I just couldn't stop feeling lucky. Guys like Edward were rare. He was kind, considerate, and thoughtful. We'd talked about everything that had transpired between us. He'd been open, honest, and understanding. We'd learned so much about each other.

I'd discovered that Edward was an only child and had always been private and shy. Braces and awkward high school experiences hadn't helped that much, and it made him feel good to know that I'd definitely understood. He was close to his parents and his mother's successful business ventures had left him with plenty of opportunities to pursue what he loved in life. He was getting his degree in The Classics.

I also learned that although Edward didn't do the same things that other people did – he had a full life. He was a deep thinker, a reader, and an intellectual. We talked about literature for hours and he read me my favorite Byron poem in the worst excuse for a British accent I'd ever heard. We'd shared our horror stories of life. I told him things I had never tell Alice.

We'd laughed quite a bit, too. He had a dry sense of humor just like me, which explained why sometimes we'd been the only students laughing in class. He loved to compete. Earlier this afternoon, I'd beat him at Tetris, and then he'd destroyed me in chess and we'd both agreed for a rematch next weekend. Neither of us needed to say anything about what we'd experienced when it was time for me to go. As I'd kissed him goodbye, again, it was clear to both of us that we'd found what we'd been looking for. He was wonderful and amazing. Just like our weekend together...

Even my stealthy little roommate and her expectations for justifications and apologies couldn't dampen my mood. I could deal with Alice. I was too happy to care, anyway. Besides, I did feel really bad about not even calling her about that first night. I'd just fallen asleep without letting her know I was okay, or anything else. She'd driven to his apartment at 2am just to check on me. She was a good friend, so I would definitely apologize for that, and for ignoring her... even if she'd deserved it.

I sighed as I pulled up to my parking space and groaned when I saw Rose's fancy car across the lot. Wonderful. _Double the consequences and questions_…

I didn't procrastinate to head inside, though. Compulsion was driving me forward. I just wanted to get the questions and apologies over with so I could retreat to my room and stew over all of my recent memories. It was pathetic, but I didn't care. My brain was still functioning in a state of Edward sensory overload. _Edward._ I missed him already. Feeling freshly disgruntled that I couldn't go to my room directly, I pressed on through the parking lot and headed straight through to our door. I entered in my best nonchalant manner, but I wasn't sure why. I knew they were waiting.

Still, I took my time with putting my stuff on the table by the door. I could hear them giggling around the wall, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, well...well...look who it is?" Alice barely managed through giggles and laughter from the living room.

I heard Rose laugh, too. I rounded the corner to eye them. Rose and Alice both looked a little tipsy, but equally radiant. Rose was in white, which was an unusual selection for a late Sunday night, but it _was _Rose. Alice, dramatic as always, had on a black tracksuit and her best frown. Her full glass of red wine was sloshing around dangerously.

It was girl's night and I'd totally forgotten. The bottle they'd shared was nearly empty. It was usually the three of us drinking that much. I sighed again, knowing something ridiculous was going to come out of this.

"Alice. Rose." I greeted politely and headed straight to my room. It was pathetic, but it might have worked.

"Have a seat, Bella." Alice said with a slightly exaggerated "don't-you-even-try-it" look.

I looked at her, annoyed all over again, but I took a seat in the armchair across from them anyway. Immediately, I regretted it. I could have sat next to them instead of across...

I suddenly felt like I was under the prying eye of an inquisition. Also, I was looking right at _the couch_. Our couch. _Me and Edward's couch_. Images from Saturday morning and earlier this afternoon filled my mind, but I shook them off to concentrate.

"Bella _Swan_…" Rose began with a slur and a narrowed eye. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary...but then again I'm sure that's not all you've swallowed..." she snickered from behind her glass, clearly amused by the annoyance in my expression.

"Gross, Rose!" I whined and covered my face. I felt my blush ignite not just because of her question, but also from the realization that I'd not done anything like that to Edward. Yet. The thought of the response I'd surely get from him, if I did, sent a shiver through me. I enjoyed the idea way too much.

"No way, Bella...don't act like a prude now," I looked through my hand at her and she waved her finger. "You've spent all weekend locked up in your lover's apartment, it doesn't take a stretch of the imagination...now spill!"

My face grew hotter and I frowned. They'd seen my reaction to these types of discussions before, so they just waited, brows raised, unflinchingly patient. Well, partially patient. Only a few seconds passed, but before I could speak, Alice pounced.

"Why didn't you text me back?" She challenged. "I was dying of curiosity all weekend and you couldn't even take five minutes to answer me!"

Rose was laughing again and I could see her perfect face forming a terrible grin. She definitely wasn't driving home. I narrowed my eyes at Alice, readying my defense.

"You forfeited the right to a response when you started asking me disgusting questions about Edward's anatomy. He was reading me an obscure Whitman poem, from some artifact of a book, one that I've never even heard before, and out of nowhere, I get a text from you asking if his tongue is long..." I narrowed my eyes at Alice and she narrowed them back. Rose was on the verge of laughter.

"I just wanted to know if he was as great as you'd hoped he would be!" she defended.

"Alice! Like I would answer that question via text!" I yelled back. She huffed and waved her hand at me. That red wine was going to hit the carpet.

"Watch your glass," I scolded. She narrowed her eyes again.

"I'm not drunk, Bella," she scowled.

"Yeah, right…" I snapped back. She smiled and I rolled my eyes again. It took everything I had not to grin back.

"Hey! It doesn't matter. The point is that we aren't talking via text now, Bella...so, spill it." Rose demanded with a swagger that made argument impossible. I huffed and groaned. Why hadn't I prepared at all for this conversation? Oh yes. I had still been thinking about Edward. It was worth it…

"Please?" Alice begged.

"Do you promise to behave when you meet him?" Alice had a motor mouth and when she got excited, it was even worse. I could just see her slipping with some detail I'd shared. That would humiliate us both.

"Of course!" she cried, clearly offended.

I eyed her skeptically, still. She _really_ wasn't a very good secret keeper and I didn't feel comfortable talking about my...or, _our_…sex life. Even if _they_ were the reason that we had one in the first place. I was going to try to get out of it somehow, but, as soon as I started thinking about Edward again, I couldn't help but smile and swoon to myself once more. I sunk into the chair a little further and sighed in resignation.

"Everything about him is perfect. I love him and he loves me. We spent so much time together, learning and talking and laughing. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said 'yes'…"

Rose shooed me away with her free hand, "We knew all that was going happen, we're not blind...I mean...how _was_ he?"

"Wonderful," I crooned.

"Define wonderful," Rose prodded.

I sighed again. I knew what they wanted to hear. They wanted to hear that Edward and I had made love six times since Friday. They wanted to know that he'd given me six orgasms. They wanted to know if he'd been a good kisser and if he'd worked well with his hands. They wanted to know if he looked great naked and knew how to please me...and all of those things were true and wonderful. And yet, I just didn't feel like those narrow confirmations summarized the enormity of our romantic experience. Everything we'd shared was just cheapened by an attempt at classification.

Besides, Rose could probably find a guy that could give her six orgasms over the course of a weekend, anyway - if she hadn't already.

Edward wasn't like any other guy. He wasn't like anyone else I'd ever known for so many reasons. How could I articulate that without going into too much detail? How could I explain the way he'd touched me or the way he'd responded the simplest kiss? How could I justify my desire to see him again already without explaining that he'd completed a part of me I'd somehow known was missing? The physical part of our relationship just felt like it was more expression than gratification. I thought about it for a moment while they waited, determined and curious. My memories were all clouded with equal happiness and I couldn't seem to narrow down a safe one to share with them.

Suddenly, I remembered one detail that stuck out from them all. "We made love during the second movement of Beethoven's Seventh Symphony… we'd gotten into a discussion about dreams… and we'd made it to his room so that he could share his, too..." I admitted dreamily. Instantly, I remembered the slow, passionate music filling his room, the exquisite way he'd touched me and kissed me and the exact way the final crescendo had made us both feel. There had been just as much emotion between us as there had been in that incredible music. A chill ran through me again at the reminder. I came from my momentary dream state to see their blank expressions.

"What?" I asked, confused by their looks.

Rose startled from her stoicism, "Bella..." she began with awe. "that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. That is beautiful."

I smiled stupidly. It was beautiful and romantic...

Alice curled her little body into the couch with a half-drunk/half-dreamy expression. "Gosh, that is so sweet and hot at the same time, Bella," she sighed.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to answer gross questions while he was sitting right next to me? We had an amazing time. I'm sorry that I didn't call you back on Friday, but everything just happened so wonderfully fast. We fit together impossibly well. I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever." I said with finality.

Rose frowned and Alice raised her brows, but neither of them said anything. I got the sinking suspicion that they'd been caught off guard and that realization delighted me all over again. I did have something rare, something special, and something no one else could identify with. That was okay with me. They were satisfied by the only answer I'd intended to give.

"Aw. I want an Edward..." Alice crooned.

"Nope, he's mine..." I said with fond memories still clouding my brain.

She rolled her drooping eyes. "Not your Edward...I want my own." I eyed their bottle curiously again. They had to have had more than one. Alice was a little hammered and Rosalie was in a close second.

"Alice, what about that Jasper guy?" Rose asked, more excited than usual.

Alice immediately straightened up and shot me a furtive look, "He's so hot..." she said with serious conviction as if I were going to argue with her.

"Well, you little liar...now it's your turn to take Rose's advice," I said. I was going to take advantage of her. Some of those text messages were really gross.

Exaggerated by the effects of the wine, her eyes grew wide and mischievous. "Do you think that would work?"

Rose huffed. "Of course it will work. If _you_ can pull it off. You should share some pointers with her, Bella." I caught a wink from Rose, as Alice's eyes grew even more excited.

"Will you Bella?" Alice asked, delighted by the prospect. I agreed as if I'd had a choice.

*

I shared my pointers and explained in detail Edward's shyness and how I'd figured it out. Those were the only tips I'd had on reading men. I'd also tried to explain how I'd followed Rose's rules and the rationale behind the "rejection" factor because I knew for sure that Rose had been right about that. Still tipsy, Alice had absorbed everything I'd said.

About an hour later, Rose had thankfully stopped drinking, but Alice continued to indulge. Two glasses of wine and a pep talk later, she'd sent the Jasper guy an invitation for a date on Facebook. As soon as she'd left the room, Rose winked at me and informed me that Jasper had had a crush on Alice for ages. We laughed together. It was nice to have good friends. Even if one was a pushy sprite and the other was a diabolical pervert.

Once Alice returned from her drunken Facebook-dailing and right before Rose decided she was going to prepare her bed for the night, I consulted her about Mike Newton.

"Rose, I need your help again."

She smiled a wicked grin, "Oh. My advice is like a new facial product, Bella. Use at your own risk."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious. I have a...situation that I know you can help me with."

Alice settled in unstably with her glass. Rose nodded for me to continue.

"Well, you know how I told you about that foul Mike Newton and how he was always hitting on me? He'd asked me out a few times and then did whatever he could to try to always touch me?"

"Yeah, I remember. My fuck-buddy even told me that Mike had mentioned that he'd hoped to get you into bed...he kind of does have the hots for you, I guess..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that? Fuckbuddy? Gross!" I cried. Who uses that word? Apparently, Rose does.

"What?" she shrugged. "I'd forgotten until now. Mike is a perv, this is not breaking news. He wants to get in everyone's pants - you're just shy and innocent and all virginal, so you're more of a challenge. For the record, Emmett McCarty is a great lay. Don't knock it until you try it. Carry on," she waved her imperious hand for me to continue. I tried to get the image of linebacker Emmett and vixen Rose out of my head.

"Okay...Mike and Edward are both in my Wednesday/Friday class. Edward was Mike's resident assistant last year and he really dislikes him because he's a jerk. Mike was rude to Edward in front of me last Friday as well. He even called me "Bella baby". In short, he's disgusting and rude and I want revenge," I admitted simply.

"Nice." Alice said in appreciation.

"Oh, I like this new Bella," Rose added with a sassy look. I groaned.

"So, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, ideally, I want to show him that Edward and I are together to make him jealous. But, I also have to be sensitive to Edward. This will have to happen in class and I don't want to be all over him and embarrass him. Remember, he's very shy."

Rose looked thoughtful, "Hmm. He is shy, but he is also a man...don't baby him."

I frowned at her implication. I wasn't trying to baby him. Before I could argue, Rose hopped up from the sofa and started pacing. She looked shockingly sober all of the sudden. Her manicured fingers formed a steeple at her mouth as she began to plot.

"Well, first. I have the perfect idea. But, it will take courage, Bella," she warned. "If you can do this, you can do anything. If I'm right - it will be the nail in the coffin for your shyness."

She looked certain and this time, I didn't grumble or whine. I listened right along with Alice. Without her, I would have never had the courage to talk to Edward.

"First, I need to know some critical details," she began seriously.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well, I know your class is stadium seating, so where does Mike sit in relation to you and Edward?"

"I'm sure Edward and I will sit together now. But, usually, Mike sits with his football friends just a few rows in front of Edward and like two behind me, why?"

"When is the next class?" she asked casually, not answering my questions.

"Wednesday, why?"

"Well, it's simple. Men like Mike objectify women so that they don't have to get too close. Don't make me go into the psychology of it; it's quite simple, but also sort of complicated. Basically, you have the innocent, virginal thing going for you, which is ultimately the trump card."

"I wasn't a virgin, you know that."

"Yes, but Mike doesn't," she reminded me with a slowly forming evil grin. She didn't miss a beat of her pacing.

"You look virginal, Bella." Alice agreed with a drunken hiccup. I rolled my eyes again at her and she grinned. I consoled myself with the realization that there were worse things to 'look like'.

"So," Rose went on, ignoring us both. "you will use that to your advantage without coming off like a total tramp and without humiliating Edward. It will take a lot of nerve, but like I said - if you can do this…you can do anything."

"Okay..." Admittedly, I was intrigued.

Rose looked deep in thought as she continued to pace and talk.

"First, you need to make sure that you and Edward get into class about two or three minutes late. Make sure you both look a little flustered. It might do good to mess up your hair, maybe have your shirt buttoned the wrong way...a little pinch to your cheeks. Then, since you've both arrived late to class, hand-in-hand, of course, it would be rude to traverse the stairs noisily, so lead Edward by the hand to the row right in front of Mike and his friends. Edward will get embarrassed, but no one will see his face. If you do what I tell you to do, Mike Newton will _die_ of horny envy."

I smiled and she smiled with me. I felt empowered by my success this weekend and Rose knew it. I got the feeling she just liked teaching people her dirty tricks. She'd earned them, I guessed.

"First, remember the 'show him' rule because that's the angle you're working. Second, it has to be timed, or you will look like you're really trying to hard - you will have to watch the clock...and you'll have just a few opportunities in the class...not too much, and yet enough. Third, you're a horrible actress, so you are going to have to really make this convincing, which means no acknowledgement of Mike whatsoever. It will be so tempting to look at his face, but you can't. The whole situation should appear to him as if you just can't keep your hands...or mouth...off Edward. The glory of first sex," she sighed dramatically and then lowered her voice, eyes, and finger at me. "Oh, and Mike is such a dirt bag, this is going to be great."

She chuckled at her own scheming, undoubtedly playing the image in her own head. Alice giggled too and took another sip.

"Bella, you can't tell Edward though," Rose turned to me as if it was impossible to do. I shot her the disbelieving look.

"Why can't I tell Edward?" I asked.

"Because, he's shy. It's worse when he knows what is going to happen. You will just have to reassure him somehow. Trust me."

I could definitely reassure him, but it still felt wrong. I did want revenge and I was sure that Edward did, too. Even if it was petty. I was ready to draw boundaries if I needed to. I would never do anything that would really embarrass Edward. I could just hope her plan wasn't over the top so that he could go along.

"Okay...I have to know where you are going with this," I said.

"Seriously," Alice added in awe.

Rose laughed at us both. "Don't act like I've just solved the mystery of creation, this is my specialty ladies. Alice you have fashion, Bella you have English literature..."

"Great," I grumbled.

"I have the perfect outfit for this," Alice whispered to herself, apparently trying to see through the red wine to the bottom of her glass. I gave her a disbelieving look. Rose was plotting my revenge on one of the biggest jerks on campus and Alice was still concerned about fashion.

Rose ignored her. "Focus, Bella...here is what you need to do..."

*

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough. When we'd finally studied on Monday night, it took all of my energy not to reveal my plan to Edward. It felt dishonest even then, but I was sure he would forgive me once I could explain. Besides, he'd probably thought I'd forgotten all about his innocent request to kiss me in front of Newton.

I was really nervous on Tuesday night when Edward came over for dinner to meet Alice and Rose. Alice had been bursting at the seams to ask him questions, but I'd kept it short to dinner only. Getting her charged up would have been a big mistake. She had an overexcited mouth and could have revealed my plan. Even with the short dinner, the moment he'd excused himself to the bathroom, she'd recited her list of questions for him for the next encounter.

Still, dinner was really nice. I couldn't help but admire him stupidly from across the table. He'd laughed and joked with them both so naturally. Even after one weekend with me, he'd seemed like he was coming out of his shell just a little. Throughout our meal, he'd handled them both really well. He didn't really get shy until Alice had blurted out something about how nice the color green looked on him. She'd proceeded to critique his style with slight admiration, asking him pointedly if he was trying to channel "the yacht look", or "casual preppy". That was when I'd cut in. He'd silently expressed thanks for stopping that conversation. Other than that, everyone seemed to enjoy one another's company.

He didn't even check Rose out once. Not that I was worried…

After he'd left, I was so happy I'd thought I might burst. The moment the door closed, I'd received their wholehearted seals of approval. Rose had thought he was very charming and Alice had said he was darling, which meant about the same thing. They'd recited with me, in great detail, all of the interactions from the entire evening and their according assessments. The conclusion was that Edward and I were perfect for one another. Rose was admittedly envious of our genuine connection, and Alice was hoping she could find the same thing. Edward and his sincerity had us all swooning that night. I'd even told him so as we'd talked until midnight. He'd sounded as if that detail had meant something to him. I was pretty sure that it did.

Before I went to bed, I'd made it a point to thank Alice for not being too over the top. She'd agreed that she'd tried very hard to be on her best behavior, but didn't make promises for the future. Somehow, she had caught his scent and couldn't wait to find out what kind of soap he used.

*

Wednesday was finally here. I woke up, feeling the high that only comes from beginning a day full of possibilities. I'd gotten a text message from Edward informing me that he would meet me right outside the classroom.

My heart was existing in its own realm of joy, even though I should have been really nervous. I even sang in the shower and danced a little around my room as I dressed in Alice's perfect ensemble. For this special day of revenge, she'd picked out a very virginal cotton shirt with no sleeves and my low cut lucky jeans. Lucky only because I'd worn them when I'd finally talked to Edward.

As I left our dorm, I felt like the world was at my feet. I was in love. I was ready for battle with my boyfriend's arch nemesis. Well, it wasn't that dramatic, but Alice and Rose were rubbing off on me.

Edward met me right outside of class, just as he'd promised. The moment our eyes connected, the urge to touch him became overwhelming. I skipped a little towards him and he smiled at me with his huge grin, equally delighted to see me. Then he laughed for some reason as I got closer and I mused that I was really beginning to love that smile.

As I came to a stop in front of him, recovered from my initial stun, I noticed why he was laughing. We were matching. He looked so handsome in his white polo and dark jeans. This was going to be perfect.

"I've missed you," he breathed into my hair as I threw myself into his arms and latched onto his neck immediately. He hugged me close to him and my heart skipped a beat as I reached onto my toes to kiss his lips. He tasted so good and I had really missed him. Seventeen hours was too long. He worked his way into my mouth urgently, as if he'd agreed with my silent thought. I moaned as soon as I tasted him. Before I knew it, his hands had wrapped around my waist and I was lifted next to him. I tangled my hands into his hair and won a groan in return. Then suddenly, he broke our kiss.

"I've missed you, too," I blurted against his lips before he could speak.

"No one makes me smile like you do," he chuckled before he kissed my nose. I just stared at his nice green eyes and sighed in contentment. He was so handsome and sweet. I _was_ the luckiest girl in the world...

In fact, I was so absorbed by _him_, that I'd nearly forgotten that we were standing close to the entrance of class, making out in the open. It was as if nothing else existed but him. And he felt the very same way. But, our lecture would commence soon and I needed for us both to _really_ prepare in relative privacy. So, I flashed my grin at Edward and he grinned back.

"What?" he asked, amused by my sudden cheer. I wiggled and he set me down, but I didn't move away. I pulled his neck down so I could whisper into his ear very familiar words. "Edward, there is something I want to do. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," he replied, slightly curious. I liked curious. Curious was good. I giggled at the images my mind was already contriving. Particularly of Mike's face contorted in envy. This was going to be so good.

I dragged curious Edward by the hand to the back of the classroom and immediately pinned him against the brick wall. There was no one around in the back of the building and I shamelessly attacked his mouth.

He was overwhelmed at first, but hit his stride as he clutched me closer. I hitched my leg up to his hip and he held it as he fisted my hair to deepen our kiss. I pulled his with both hands, too, and won another groan. Before I knew it again, a hand was on my lower back and I was pressed against him completely. I could feel all of him already through our clothes, but I stayed focused. I had a job to do.

My hands wound around his hair again, mussing it up as much as possible. He whispered my name as he moved his mouth to my neck, trailing his kisses to my ear. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my skin for a moment. But, as soon as he slipped his hand underneath the back of my shirt encouraging a shiver, I knew I had to stop. We wouldn't be going to class at all if he began touch me that way.

I pulled away, albeit a little reluctantly and checked my watch. Two minutes late, already.

I glanced up at him and couldn't help but sigh at his adorable face once more. He looked liked he'd just rolled out of his bed with his sex hair and lidded eyes. Our impromptu make out session left him a little dazed and flustered. I kissed him once before I set to work again. Quickly, and before he could ask too many questions, I unbuttoned the top two buttons of his Polo shirt, untucking mine before I messed up my hair.

He was immediately confused. "What are...you…" he started.

I put my finger to his lips and he nibbled it. I kissed him again. "Trust me, okay?"

He grinned at me and responded uncertainly. "Okay..." he agreed. Still curious.

With that, I led him around the corner, towards the entrance of the class. Even though I was with Edward now, my heart was racing again and my hands were a little shaken by the prospect of what I was about to do. I was nervous now and little butterflies danced with slight apprehension. But, I held firm and took a deep breath before I quietly opened the door. I did my best to look sheepish, just as Rose had advised.

Immediately, I couldn't believe my fortune. We were watching a movie on the film screen. It was a war documentary about D-Day. I _was_ the luckiest girl in the world.

Professor Norris frowned at our tardiness and I shot him an apologetic look. I heard whispers and snickers over the voice from the film, but I couldn't be sure where they were coming from. To the outside observer, Edward and I had definitely just had sex.

I kept my eyes on the aisle, desperate not to look at Mike and desperate not to trip. I could feel Edward's tension already, but I just gripped his hand tighter and led the way as he kept pace.

As we climbed the stairs a little higher, I saw Mike's group from the corner of my eye and I breathed a thankful sigh that he was sitting where he normally did. I wasn't sure I could stand not looking at his stupid face if I'd had to search for him. So, we hurried forward and headed straight for them.

The moment I turned into the row in front of Mike and his friends, Edward clenched my hand. He didn't like me this close to Newton and hadn't expected the turn. As soon as we sat, I could hear them whispering and snickering behind us. I really wanted to look at Newton's face then, but I didn't. I just wanted to reassure Edward.

We settled in our seats and I shot him a sideways glance, hoping he would look at me. He didn't meet my eyes, but I could see that he was frowning hard. He looked angry. I could see even in the dark that his face was already red and his jaw was tight. I grimaced. He had no idea what I was doing, and he really disliked like Mike Newton…

I felt a twinge of regret hit me for not saying anything to him when it was the right thing to do. Rose didn't understand our relationship. I'd said nothing to even give him a clue. I'd just asked him to trust me and he had agreed. I said a silent prayer that he would understand once I started...in 10 minutes.

It was a long ten minutes. Edward didn't relax one bit. His jaw was tight and hands were fisted around his pen and his blank notes. The movie wasn't that loud, so I could hear his breathing. He was on edge, waiting for Newton to say something. I began to get really nervous as the clock counted down. I was scared that I'd gone too far.

My heart began to race with regret and reluctance.

_Two minutes_…I told myself.

My mind began to really scramble as I debated with myself quickly, one last time, if this was a great idea after all. If Mike said something to me in response to my actions, Edward would want to defend me. I'd put him in an awkward position by seating us so close. That explained his tension. He really didn't like Mike. Now, I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen that. I was nearly at a loss as to what to do.

But, right as the thirty seconds passed, I decided that I would have a sufficient explanation for Edward if he was angry. I would tell him the truth. I would tell him that I believed that Mike Newton deserved to be jealous of Edward for more reasons than I could ever count. If I was one of those reasons, then why not subtly rub it in his face? I was doing this for him. He would understand. I snuck one more sideways glance at Edward's red hot face before I decided to go for it. It would be over soon enough.

I patiently waited for the movie to transition the soft classical music over the footage. Two agonizing minutes later, scenes of troops on beaches flashed and the voiceover stopped. I quietly sucked in a deep breath and allowed the images of Mike Newton and his many disgusting advances on me to fill my mind. I took on a singular focus as I leaned into Edward's ear and whispered just loud enough for Mike to hear.

"You are turning me into such a naughty girl. I can't concentrate on anything," I nibbled on his earlobe and felt him shiver and exhale. "I can't wait do it again." I whispered before turning back to the screen, pretending as if we'd just shared a private moment.

I heard a strangled cough, which was definitely from Mike.

The moment I disengaged and looked forward, adrenaline coursed through me, sending my nerves into as spiral and lighting my face on fire. I couldn't believe I'd just said that…and yet I could! Simultaneously.

I felt exulted.

Somewhere, Old Bella was clinging on for dear life...

But, what about Edward? I'd had tunnel vision at the time and I really needed to see his face now.

I turned my head just slightly to try to gauge his response. I could see from the corner of my eye that his face was still bright red. His eyes were wide and his breathing was stable, but heavy as he watched the movie without seeing it. He looked a little shocked or maybe even confused. What was he thinking? I waited a minute until I couldn't stand it anymore.

Rose had advised that I keep my flirting to three instances, but she'd also said my priority was reassuring Edward. So, I turned to kiss him on the cheek and immediately processed his new expression. Clearly, he was doing his very best not to laugh now and his suppressed grin was beyond adorable. Relief washed over me and I tried to act casual as I met my lips to his cheek, but my victory was still exhilarating. It made me feel better that he was in on it now, or at least, as much as he could be.

Mike was surely watching everything.

Edward didn't move a muscle for a long time. Somehow, he seemed to know that I wasn't done yet and I had feeling he was bracing himself for more spontaneous bursts of affection. So, I watched the clock intently and twenty minutes later, I slipped into strike two. When the film flashed the quiet footage again, I began to giggle softly. Edward fell right in line by looking at me curiously, seemingly wondering what I was doing. I sighed and leaned into his ear again.

"Oh no. I think I left my panties in your car. I just realized I'm not wearing any..." I snickered as if it were a private joke. Subtly, I leaned in to inhale his scent by running my nose along his jaw to kiss his ear. He shuddered in response and I placed one last chaste kiss on his cheek.

I heard an exhale from behind me as something dropped to the floor. That was definitely from Mike's group. If not from Mike himself.

Oh, I wanted to know so badly, but I didn't turn. Not just because I was dead-set on _not turning_ because of the principle of the situation_. _I didn't turn because I was sure that my own expression was as devious as Rose's best grin.

We were getting under Mike's skin. It really was working. I forced myself to look forward and prepare for the final strike.

I was on my best behavior. All I did was trail my nails up the skin of Edward's neck and play with his hair seductively. Even though he was smiling, Edward's face didn't drop from its bright red color for the remaining time. I couldn't help but feel relieved as I realized again that he'd not been angry. He knew that I did it just for him.

Exactly eight minutes before the class closed, I posed to make my grand finale.

Right as the classical accompaniment began for the soldiers in battle, I leaned into Edward's ear once more, still trailing little patterns with my nails. I giggled lightly and took his earlobe between my teeth before I pulled away coyly. I caught his sideways glance when I leaned in to his ear again as if I just couldn't stay away.

"I'm so glad I picked you...no one else could make me feel this way," I breathed heavily.

I heard Mike mutter something that sounded like a curse word. Edward exhaled shaky and quiet. He looked at me with wide-eyed glance and a surprised, adoring smile. I smiled back. He knew that I meant every word, but it was probably still nice to hear it. Then quickly, I turned back to the screen for just a second before I bounced back over to him for one final little playful kiss on the cheek.

That was Rose's suggestion: _'keep it as virginal as possible, Bella'…_

Edward never said a word and I matched his silence.

Of course, I sat for the rest of those eight minutes completely absorbed in the fact that somehow, on some level, and in some way, I'd possibly taught Mike Newton a lesson. I felt accomplished and maybe a little smug by the very idea. And not in the least bit shy about those words I'd spoken.

Mike was thick, but I had my own assurances that he'd get my message. I hoped that with that double digit IQ, Mike could somehow see the reality of the situation. Girls like me don't like overbearing jerks, they like sweethearts like Edward. Even better, between his overactive hormones and desire for seducing girls, I was pretty sure that my little show would translate into envy to some degree. Envy for Edward. Envy for Edward The Good Guy. At least that was the most I could expect from Newton. He wasn't exactly insightful.

The moment the class was dismissed, Edward grabbed my bag for me and practically ran down the aisle with me in tow. I giggled playfully on purpose just for the effect, but I kept my eyes trained on Edward. I wasn't really acting anymore and I wasn't quite sure exactly what kind of affect all of my teasing had had on him. At least he wasn't angry.

As we nearly cleared the door, I cheated. I darted my eyes to Mike's group and instantly gaped at the sight before me. His friends were quiet and somber as they headed down the aisle looking awkward for some reason. But, Mike was still seated. His eyes met mine for just a second and then grew even wider. I couldn't read his expression, but that was fine by me. I'd gotten under his skin and that's all that mattered. "Mike, let's go." One of the guys called, but he still didn't move.

That's when I lost sight of him, though. The few seconds I'd had to focus on anything as we cleared the classroom were dedicated to processing Mike's expression and my new sense of victory. I'd been wholly unprepared for Edward. He immediately pulled me to the back of the building and attacked my mouth as I hit the wall. His lips were urgent and firm and I kissed him back as he pressed his body against mine. I moaned when I felt him against me again. I'd definitely had an effect on him and that was alright with me.

"Isabella...you're a wonderful woman…I can't believe what you've done…you're beyond words…absolutely incredible…indescribably beautiful...and I really... _really_ want you right now…" he whispered energetically through kisses.

"You can have me anytime you want," I whispered as I nibbled his lip playfully. He growled and shifted his hips softly against mine. That action woke me instantly from my silly, delighted mood. He knew I liked that. He was instigating me on purpose. My desire and need for him surged, too.

"I want you, too. Let's go to my room," I whispered seriously.

"I'll go anywhere you want to," he whispered back before he kissed me once more.

He spun us around and led the way towards my dorm. I'd barely realized that the entire class had probably filed out. Someone had probably walked past and taken stock of our intense make out session, but I didn't care. Neither did Edward. We had sought the only privacy available, after all. The situation had been urgent.

As we headed down the path to my dorm, I turned one more time and caught sight of Mike and his friends as they walked slowly towards the parking lot. I couldn't take in too many details, but I did see that Mike had his book strategically placed over his lap. I might be virginal, but I knew what that meant. I grinned to myself and then focused back to Edward.

Mission accomplished. Rose would be pleased.

We ran the short block to my room in a near sprint. My mood was so high and I couldn't think of anything other than that look on Newton's face. It was shock, surprise, and disappointment all rolled up into one red expression. I wished Edward had seen it, but he hadn't even asked for an explanation. I didn't have to explain it with words, he just knew.

He was eager now.

"Edward... slow down," I laughed, hoping he wouldn't.

"That's not fair. I've been waiting an entire class period," he said in a rightfully justified voice. That was true for both of us so, I didn't argue. But, when we came up to my dorm door, I stopped short. There were three large, nicely wrapped pink boxes sitting outside of the entryway. That was strange. No one ever sent us anything. Especially anything pink.

"That's weird, we never get deliveries," I said as I bent to make sure they were ours. I picked up the fancy little tags and saw that they were addressed to Alice, Rose and myself.

"Maybe it's a surprise," Edward offered, too quickly and too casually.

I turned to look at his face. He was grinning again. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"A surprise for…" I bent down to read the boxes. "Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan? Did you get us presents?" I asked. Why would he do that? I didn't want to start that kind of tradition. He didn't need to buy them anything. Or me, for that matter.

"Just a surprise. No presents."

"Presents that are unexpected constitute a surprise," I clarified.

His eyes grew sad and that vulnerable expression came back. He shrugged a little, "If you don't want it, then you don't have to keep it."

"No," I amended sweetly, feeling guilty. He'd obviously gone out of his way. "I want it. But, Rose and Alice?" How did he know that they would want something? They were kind of…snobby. I couldn't imagine him getting anything that they would want. It was a strange situation on all counts. If they didn't like what he'd gotten, it would be awkward.

He pulled me close to him before I could ask any other questions.

"I have a lot to thank you and your friends for, Bella. My life has changed in the happiest way. I have the girl of my dreams in my arms, with me, and in love. No one has more than I do right now. It would only be right to thank them for the support they've given you. Without their encouragement, I might not have gotten you. I can't imagine that now. So it was the least I could do," he said quietly before kissing my lips softly.

That was the nicest thing I'd ever heard. His eyes were so genuine and kind. He was thoughtful. I reached up to cup his cheek with my palm and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Edward." I said with sincerity of my own.

"No, thank you," he said, before kissing me again. He never seemed to stop kissing me and I liked it. I hugged him for that realization and he chuckled into my hair.

"We should get these boxes inside, Bella. They're expensive. I'm a little surprised the delivery company left them here."

Expensive? I shot back from my embrace with a solid frown. "Expensive? Why did you get expensive things for us?"

He laughed and cleared a strand of hair from my eyes. "Well," he began with a tone reserved for explanations. "When I excused myself to your restroom on Tuesday night, I couldn't help but notice that your roommate is very fond of my mother's products."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, I told you that my mother has a business that she operates overseas, but I didn't tell you what she does. My mother is Esme Cullen, she is the founder and creator of Esme products. They're primarily marketed in Europe, particularly in France. They design and market fine perfumes, soaps, hair products, et cetera. Anyway, I called her and explained the situation. She was happy to send over their complete catalogue for the year. And, something special just for you," he concluded simply before he hugged me tight.

What? Wait…

"Esme?" I confirmed with wide eyes. "As in, French, pink, foreign Esme products?"

"Yes. Her products aren't really French, but they are manufactured there…and they're pink," he chuckled again, pointing to the pink boxes. I didn't really know a lot about her products, but I knew Alice and Rose swore by them. It was "Esme" hair product that had contributed to my imitation "sex hair". They owned a lot of Esme stuff. This _would_ make their year. The boxes were huge.

"They're going to love it," I smiled. He smiled back slightly and ran his thumb along my cheek.

"But will you like it?" he asked, that vulnerable expression was back on his face.

I sighed. I wanted him to know I was appreciative, but I also didn't want to start a very bad habit. I could see him spoiling me and there would be no way I could reciprocate.

"I hate presents, Edward…" I informed him, softening my face, "but, since you got _this_ for me, I'm sure I'll love it. But, if it's expensive, you can't buy me anything else." I warned.

He rolled his eyes and squeezed me to him. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest. He smelled so good. I breathed him in like a rabid she-wolf.

"I will never agree to that," he whispered loudly in my ear.

"Will you at least tell me what it is before I open it? That's intimidating," I complained into his collar, but he cut me off.

"No. You have to open it for yourself. For now, let us get this into the house, Bella. We can talk about your aversion to gifts later," I looked up at his green eyes and knew I was lost.

"Fine." I sighed as I headed into the house.

Still, this wasn't over. I was going to set a quick rule about that after…well…later.

Alice wasn't due home for several hours, so Edward agreed to just move the boxes inside for now and forgo setting up a presentation in her room just yet. I laughed at his enthusiasm as I dragged him by his shirt back to my bedroom. He knew where we were heading the moment we'd entered my hallway. Even though we were new at this, a switch had developed between us. It was wordless confirmation that a realm of desire and need was about to be entered. A switch for two lovers. We had that, or something like it.

Right now, I was going to seduce him again. After that symphony stunt from Sunday, he deserved to get a nice dose of my imagination.

I was on top of him and on my bed in just a few seconds. He clutched my hips automatically and I leaned down to kiss him. I did just once and when he tried to keep my lips with his, I moved back again. It was really fun to tease him and he didn't mind. He grinned at me and tried again, but I snapped my head back and laughed once more.

I wanted to admire him for just a second before we got lost in our passion.

His face was lit up with an expresson meant just for me. He loved me. I could see it again, clear and present in his eyes. I knew he could see it in mine, too. I adored him openly as I mused over his perfection. He was wonderful and amazing all at the same time and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He was mine and I was his. After a moment, his gaze grew serious, too, and I knew that he was thinking the same thing about me. Words weren't necessary all the time.

As I kissed him once more before slipping off his shirt, I couldn't help but feel lucky and thankful. I didn't have to dream anymore. I had the Real Edward. All to myself.

* * *

**Gosh. That was long. Peer pressure, I say! Just in case, I just want to clarify that Bella's gift was lots of Edward's special soap. I tied everyone in for the hell of it. **

**Well, that is all of quiet, nerdy Edward and his little Bella soul mate. I hoped you all enjoyed the final chapter of The Beauty and the Geek. This was a really fun story. All of you are wonderful. **

**Thank you to all of you that inquired about Edward's Breaking Dawn and Eclipse. It takes much longer to write for those stories because they must be canon. Thanks for your patience. Your enthusiasm is very inspiring. :)**


End file.
